Cenizas
by emelmarinaCyrus
Summary: De repente una lanza atraviesa el pecho del Vencedor Peeta Mellark, e inmediatamente Katniss le susurra:"Lo siento, Peeta" ¿Que hubiera pasado si Coin no muriera? Si atrapan a Katniss, en su intento de asesinato hacia la ahora nueva presidenta de Panem. ¿Se realizarian los ultimos juegos del hambre? ¿Quien participaria?Conoce a Wilbert! ¿Cual seria la arena? No olviden los Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Aqui les traigo una nueva historia.**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

Toda la gente parecía ahogarse en gritos, vitorean que hemos ganado. Todos hemos perdido algo en esto, así que la angustia se deja remarcar en otros gritos más provenientes de la gente que no paraba de aplastarme. No los culpaba, al fin se sentían libres; el Capitolio al fin había sido derrocado.

Estamos justo en frente de la mansión que una vez ocupo Snow, del lugar donde sale el palco presidencial. Pululaban demasiados guardias de uniformes grises, los rebeldes y poca gente de otros distritos como yo, que no querían perderse este momento. Según me informaron aquí seria donde ejecutarían al presidente y la encargada de hacer eso sería la misma Katniss Everdeen. Todos los presentes esperan a que la guerra acabe finalmente ¿y por qué no? Igual yo, después de todo yo perdí dos partes de mi…pero no aquí en la lucha que se inicio hace algunos días, sino hace mucho tiempo en mi hogar; el Distrito 9. Para entonces tenía 11 años y faltaba un mes para que mi nombre apareciera en las papeletas, en esa cosecha eligieron a mi hermana de diecisiete años. Ella era muy buena con las armas, escalando y haciendo nudos, sin embargo, eso no me dio el valor suficiente para mirar los juegos; ella nunca regreso a casa.

Solo restábamos mi hermano y yo, al cumplir los doce jamás me permitió pedir teselas. Dos años después sucedió a lo que más temía, mi hermano fue elegido en la cosecha y ahora solo era yo, solo, enfrentándome a las pesadillas que me atormentarían hasta que el regresara a casa como me lo prometió. Pero hacer algo asi en un lugar como Panem, no tiene tanta fuerza como mantener a alguien vivo en la arena, ni siquiera el que también sabía distinguirse muy bien en las armas. Le seguí cada paso en la pantalla pero los profesionales de la arena se interpusieron en su camino y el tampoco regreso a casa. A partir de ahí me iba a llorar varias noches al tejado de mi casa.

Fue en los juegos en los que seleccionaron a la chica del Distrito 12, los que ahora nos mantenían aquí mismo, presenciando este momento. Ahí es cuando ella sale caminando a paso cansino al centro del lugar mientras una ola completa de gritos y empujones se producen a mi lado, pese a eso lucho para no acabar entre sus pies.

Mantenida en una posición muy erguida y contemplando la nada es como se encuentra ahora mismo, no alza la mirada ni para recibir toda la clase de cosas que le gritan: Solo empuña fuertemente un arco que parece brillar como oro acomodando el carcaj que mantenía una simple flecha.

Los responsables de nuestro batallón habían hablado algo sobre la muerte de una niña, pero a ellos no le tomarían mucha importancia a una sola muerte solo porque si. Sino que se trataba de la hermana de la chica del Distrito 12 y lo más increíble, aquí mismo en la guerra. Aun recuerdo que ella fue la niña por la que se presento voluntaria sin dudarlo ni un instante, pero ¿acaso no era muy pequeña para andar en esta guerra? Al menos en mi distrito no dejaron unirse a la batalla a los menores de 15 años. Pero ver a la chica así me dejaba en claro que no fueron solo palabras. Ella parece reaccionar por como mueve los músculos de sus brazos para tomar una nueva posición, en dirección a la mansión presidencial. Mas gente grita ahora otro tipo de cosas y alzo la mirada hasta el palco donde aparece la Presidenta Coin, regalando una sonrisa entre dientes a todos los que aquí estaban.

— ¡Muévete! — siento un violento empujón cuando un sujeto más grande se abre paso para quedar más al frente, lo ignoro.

Se la razón de su euforia actual de la gente, el presidente Snow saldrá en cualquier momento, y así fue, la gente brama más cosas, maldiciones por lo general. Esperaba verlo con algún trapo viejo que perteneciera a los presos o esclavos pero en vez de eso va muy bien arreglado, con la ropa que se le veía siempre pero una gran mancha de sangre esta sobre su elegante traje; nadie lo golpeo, estaba enfermo bastaba con observarlo bien y notar el color verdoso de sus pómulos. Tose para solo hacer más grande la mancha; los guardias que van prácticamente arrastrándolo pero no por abstinencia sino porque ya no contaba con la energía para hacerlo, lo colocan amarrado a un poste con ambas manos lo cual deja relucir algo típico de él en la parte izquierda de su pecho, una rosa blanca.

Katniss toma la flecha y la posiciona para acomodar la flecha, apuntando justamente a su corazón donde se encontraba la rosa. La gente se desespera gritando lo que todos desean, ¡Suelta la cuerda! ¡Dispara!, yo solo me dedico a observar como Snow limpia sus labios con su lengua y mira a Katniss, de una manera muy extraña como ignorando el hecho de que le estaba haciendo un gesto a su asesina, a la chica que lo hizo caer. Ahora miro a Katniss que seguía teniendo las facciones vacías, presenciando a Snow ¿No estaría precisamente feliz de matar a la persona que había matado a su hermana? Por unos segundos las miradas de ambos se conectan.

Entonces todo sucede muy rápido.

Ella apunta hacia el balcón soltando la cuerda, dando justo en el pecho de la presidenta pero ella no reacciona, noto como la flecha cae al suelo cuando choca contra una superficie invisible que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, una especie de armadura. Mi primer reacción es el asombro por tal acto, miro a Katniss que está casi tan perpleja como todos los que la miraban en un sepulcral silencio. El movimiento de más guardias rebeldes se propaga por todo el lugar, sus pies dando grandes zancadas. El otro vencedor del Distrito 12, Peeta Mellark se acerca a Katniss para tomarla por los hombros como exigiéndole una respuesta. Seis guardias arremeten contra ellos dos para tomarlos presos, jaloneándolos. Ellos se resisten de muchas formas pero al final se los llevan donde nadie ya puede verlos.

Mas guardias llegan forzándonos a abandonar la plaza, apuntando con armas para hacerlo más rápido y efectivo. Me concentro en poner mi mirada sobre el balcón para notar como la presidenta hace bailar con una mano la flecha con la que le dispararon, habla con dos uniformados. El más joven de ellos se retira rápidamente y a los pocos segundos lo veo atravesando el campo de ejecución, ya casi han sacado a todos del lugar, estoy entre la ultima multitud que resta ahí. Lo último que ven mis ojos es cuando el joven se posa detrás de presidente Snow, deslizando una hoja filosa en su cuello para acabar con su vida.

La gente en el edificio donde fuimos obligados a hospedarnos habla sin parar y de sus bocas salen las palabras "Katniss" y "Coin" la presidenta del 13, la cual había vi por primera vez en las transmisiones inesperadas que aparecían justo cuando Snow daba el mensaje a la población de que la chica en llamas junto con otros vencedores habían muerto en el intento de infiltrarse en el Capitolio.

Al igual que mucha gente estoy formado en una gran fila sin forma enroscada en el comedor, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, aun aquí, no le huía a esa sensación. Busco con la mirada entre toda la gente pero no logro localizar a mi padre, ni siquiera a mis dos escurridizos amigos a los que perdí de vista pocas horas antes del reciente suceso. La fila avanza muy lento y los comedores están completamente llenos incluso hay personas en los pisos de los lugares donde se nos permitió estar, después de todo, usar tres hoteles para hospedar a varios ciudadanos que no pertenecían aquí no bastaban y menos con los rebeldes moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi ropa, una diagonal se marca desde mi pecho hasta mi cintura, sangre seca de un agente de la paz. Mi primer asesinato, todo comenzó en mi hogar, cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que al fin los rebeldes lanzarían un ataque al Capitolio, su actitud se volvió hostil, olvido su melancolía, dando lugar a alguien irreconocible y de alguna manera busco contactarse con ellos, me percate de que al menos tres cuartos de la población del lugar iría, ahí fue donde encontré a Frevor y Denna los chicos con los que crecí.

Al llegar a las afueras del Capitolio con los rebeldes ellos organizaron batallones de acuerdo a las edades, no muy grandes para evitar bajas innecesarias. Los tres teníamos 17 años y también contamos con la suerte de estar en el mismo grupo; cuando comenzó el ataque al Capitolio fuimos los últimos en entrar para alcanzar a los demás tal y como se planeo, avanzar por cuadrantes para llegar a la plaza donde se nos pidió llegar pero los agentes de la paz nos tendieron una emboscada. La vida de los más jóvenes por la rendición del batallón completo (de mi distrito al menos, o los demás pelotones disponibles ahí). Yo que fui el encargado de portar las municiones porque así fue como lo pedí, ya que no sabía manejar un arma de fuego. Pero fue como un castigo ya que me toco llevar las ligeras proporciones de comida que también llevaban, mis amigos me ayudaron pero eso solo los atraso junto conmigo. Nuestra inconveniente llegada los tomo por sorpresa dejándonos como punto de distracción dejando la sangre correr, incluso Frevor que le destrozaron un ligamento de su pie con una bala. Hubo algunas bajas dando como resultado al final que podríamos seguir avanzando, solo un joven habitante del Capitolio tuvo las agallas suficientes para lanzarse sobre mí con un puñal en mano; mi reacción fue defenderme. Mi instinto hizo deslizar mi mano hasta el única arma que portaba, porque incluso para tomarme tan poca importancia poseía algo con valor para ellos. Corrió hasta mi, pero disparo justo en su pecho. El impacto fue tan duro que soltó el arma y finalmente llega para estrellar su ya escuálido cuerpo escupiendo sangre por su boca dejando la marca que ahora veía.

Me asomo para ver el ritmo con el que se mueve la fila, faltaba demasiado.

— Wilbert — grita una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Denna viene a un ritmo acelerado abriéndose paso entre la multitud, detrás de ella viene Frevor cojeando y con su brazo izquierdo vendado en gran parte. Al igual que yo traían puestos los trajes que nos dieron los rebeldes: pantalones marrón pálidos y camisa verde sin mangas. Llegan y se ponen cerca de mí, la gente a mis espaldas piensas que los meteré a la fila y protestan con sus miradas. Ella sonríe y me ve como si fuesen años en los que tardamos en vernos, su cabello era largo, negro y liso casi siempre amarrado en una cola de caballo; el mío es del mismo color que de ella, un poco largo, leonado. Ella es chica en comparación conmigo, su cabeza llegaba hasta mis hombros, su cara ovalada y rasgos delicados, desde su nariz hasta su barbilla.

— Pensábamos que estabas en el otro edificio — dice Frevor y señala con su pulgar el edificio de la otra calle.

— Yo pensé lo mismo de ustedes — digo.

El es casi de mi misma estatura. Las dos únicas diferencias son los ojos y el cabello, su cabello es de un castaño llameante, corto y alborotado. Sus ojos son verdes y los míos son azul oscuro, casi igual que los de Denna pero los de ella eran más claros.

— Ven con nosotros — ella me jala de una mano y pierdo mi lugar en la fila.

— Pero quiero algo de comida — protesto.

— Mejor, ven.

— Puedes soltar mi mano, puedo seguirlos.

Lo hace mientras a regañadientes les sigo el paso hasta que tomamos un rumbo diferente a los dormitorios (el otro lugar donde se nos permitía estar). Pasamos por la recepción en cual atienden a los últimos heridos con lesiones leves nada serio. Frevor no para de lanzar gemidos de dolor cada vez que apoya su pie, después de 5 pisos es cuando digo:

— ¿Por qué no usamos el elevador?

— El médico que atendió a Frevor dijo que estuviera en constante movimiento

— Si — vuelve a gemir — cuando mi pie comience a pudrirse se lo daré de regalo.

Después de subir el último nivel de escaleras ya no vemos gente. Estábamos entrando en terreno restringido, así que Denna me pide guardar silencio pero resulta imposible con Frevor haciendo ruiditos; al final me usa como una muleta humana, después de todo yo fui el culpable de su lesión. De todos los cuartos que había ahí nos acercamos a una puerta blanca sin número. Tocan la puerta en melodías de tres notas, supuse que estábamos aquí clandestinamente, pasan unos segundos y la puerta se abre.

La última vez que lo vi tenía un traje parecido al mío y ahora noto su rostro demacrado por la fatiga, en su camiseta hay manchas de sangre. El me abraza sin importarle el pequeño público, yo no hago lo mismo solo espero hasta que sus músculos se ablanden para soltarme porque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, mi padre siempre me había odiado. Hasta pensé que le hubiera dado alegría que hubiese muerto en la batalla contra el Capitolio.

— Wil — dice en un mormullo.

El me mira y yo le sostengo la mirada, parece a punto de llorar, su odio hacia mi venia de que nunca supe destacar en los entrenamientos que él nos daba en sus intentos frustrados de convertirse en un agente de la paz. Lo que anhelaba desde que tenía memoria. En el edificio de la justicia, nuestro lugar concurrido cuando estaba con mis hermanos él se esforzaba por demostrar que era tan autoritario como ellos, por desgracia nunca funciono. Cuando mi hermana fue escogida en la cosecha el guardaba esperanzas de que volviera brindándole honor, no fue así y los entrenamientos se intensificaron para mi hermano y para mi, y con estos su decepción por mí. Finalmente cuando mi hermano no regreso, los entrenamiento acabaron y él se distancio de mi, fui lo suficientemente listo a partir de ahí, pedía teselas y a él no parecía importarle; conseguí un trabajo con lo necesario para llevar comida a casa solo para mí pero de vez en cuando dejaba algo en las alacenas para que el no muriera de hambre.

Entramos a un pequeño cuarto oscuro, pequeño, seco y árido con dos focos en el techo, una bodega vacía.

— De todas las suites de lujo, tuviste que abrir una bodega — dice Denna con complacencia.

— Lo siento, una cerradura forzada me pide dos brazos en buen estado — dice mientras señala su brazo vendado.

— La comida está ahí — señala mi padre en una esquina.

Alto y de cabello negro corto canoso, ojos cafés ya no es la viva imagen de autoridad que solía ser, ahora se veía débil y dudoso, se le mirara por donde se le mirara.

El lugar es cerrado y hace calor pero sin protestar destapamos varias latas y comenzamos a comer.

— ¿Por qué creen que Katniss haya querido asesinar a la Presidenta?

— No lo sé — respondo

— Quizá ella quería matarla antes de que la Presidenta la matara a ella — dice dubitativo Frevor.

— Y si fue así ¿Por qué razón eliminaría la presidenta a Katniss? — dice Denna anonadada — es decir ¿no es por ella por quien ahora ya no habrá juegos del hambre?

— Es una simple suposición — agrega el.

Todos estamos sentados en el suelo, veo en la esquina de la habitación algunas latas tiradas, abiertas, por eso estaba parado cerca de la puerta sin unírsenos. Pasados unos cuantos minutos el rompe el silencio.

— Quienes mataron a la hermana del Sinsajo, no fueron los agentes de la paz, ni murió en ningún accidente, ni siquiera Snow estuvo implicado.

— ¿Entonces? — se adelanta Frevor antes de que Denna y yo pudiéramos decir lo mismo.

— Los mismos rebeldes fueron los culpables.

— ¿Qué? — decimos los tres casi al unisonó.

El se acerca más para sentarse en el piso, ya ni siquiera parece tener la fuerza de antes, ni él se escapaba al hecho de envejecer.

— Nadie sabrá esto. — dice mi padre.

— Nadie — digo.

— Minutos antes de la rendición — suspira — conseguimos un aerodeslizador del mismo Capitolio — tuerce un poco el gesto — pensé que lo utilizaríamos para infiltrarnos en la mansión para evitar el escudo humano de niños que había creado.

— Ese Snow es una vil basura — gruñe Frevor.

— No — niega con la cabeza — los rebeldes o al menos su plan era más vil que el de Snow.

— ¿Qué hicieron? — ansia Denna.

— Comenzaron a cargarlo con paracaídas, que normalmente tienen comida o medicina dentro, pero en vez de eso eran bombas. Yo estaba ahí cerca de ellos para darme cuenta de su plan, corrí hacia la mansión para tratar de evitarlo.

Se notaba destrozado, estaba claro para mí que él era ahora alguien distinto, aunque eso no cambiaba exactamente el pasado.

— Las bombas cayeron en frente de la mansión sobre todos esos niños, ellos las tomaron maravillados y explotaron, matando casi a la mayoría. Pero al parecer no todos los rebeldes estaban enterados de dicho plan, porque acto siguiente estos mismos fueron a acudir a los niños que agonizaban, entre ellos la hermana del Sinsajo. Incluso la pude ver corriendo para quitar a su hermana de ese lugar porque aun había recipientes que no habían explotado y cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, los demás paracaídas estallaron.

— Pero su hermana era una niña — digo — ¿Cómo pudo ser soldado de guerra?

— No lo sabemos — responde.

Nadie más discute el tema a partir de ahí, pero yo comienzo a atar los cabos desde esa misma tarde hasta este instante. Si el plan fue de los rebeldes, también debió ser plan de la Presidenta; por eso Katniss trato de asesinarla. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Al final del día, tomamos como punto de discusión como serian las cosas ahora, en que rumbo marcharían. Pero solo podemos hablar metafóricamente, nadie sabe con exactitud que pasara.

Al siguiente día todos tratamos de retirarnos a nuestros respectivos distritos, pero los guardias no dejan salir a nadie, así también en los otros edificios; justificándose porque aun había agentes de la paz rondando en las calles, solo los más idiotas se tragaron ese cuento. Junto con mis amigos conseguimos mas latas de comida en los comedores, yo sigo evitando a mi padre completamente, además han solicitado su ayuda para establecer el orden aunque no posea ningún cargo en especial o tal vez aprovecha que está aquí para conseguir lo que con años no pudo.

Todo se ha prohibido aquí, usar medios de comunicación, como algún teléfono o siquiera la televisión, incluso tomamos mas precauciones para llegar hasta nuestra bodega-cuarto porque los guardias se han puesto lo suficientemente irritantes. Se crean rutinas, el desayuno, el trabajo (en la cocina, en las bodegas o limpieza) la hora de descanso, la comida y finalmente la hora de dormir. Aunque el único problema es que el agua jamás es equitativa y algunos no alcanzamos a asearnos.

Al cuarto día de nuestra estancia en el edificio, la rutina se irrumpe a la mitad de la tarde y todos somos llevados al comedor, todos. Eso incluye a los guardias también, así que estábamos apretados unos con otros. Prenden la gran pantalla de plasma que pusieron esa mañana suspendida por hilos invisibles: primero aparece el símbolo del Capitolio con un degradado distinto de color, muy pálido. Pasan a enfocar el rostro de Caesar Flickerman, vestido muy formal sin ningún rastro de pintura extravagante como la que usaba para los juegos y al alejarse más la cámara noto a la Presidenta Coin, ambos sentados en sillones rojos.

— Buenas tardes Panem — dice en tono sombrío pero entusiasta — Estamos aquí para platicar sobre el suceso reciente después de que todo esto terminara.

La presidenta está extremadamente maquillada enseñando su blanca dentadura, con su cabello liso completamente, con sus manos en las piernas y demasiado erguida, por unos instantes pensé que traía el escudo puesto con ella.

— Dígame ¿A qué cree usted que se haya debido ese…suceso? — articula el hacia la presidenta.

— Pues — aclara su garganta — es claro que el Sinsajo estaba confundido.

— ¿Confundido? — dice Caesar, que casi siempre hallaba la pregunta que mas resonaba en las cabezas de los espectadores.

— Así es — admite — el escudo se me fue puesto por seguridad.

— Comprendo, entonces el escudo fue para evitar un disparo de algún loco agente de la paz que quedara suelto.

Ella asiente.

— ¿Y qué cree usted que haya llevado a Katniss a disparar a usted en vez de Snow? — insiste.

— Ella estaba confundida — repite — para curar algunas de sus heridas tuvimos que usar mucha morflina, temo que haya sido por eso — abandona el formalismo para ahora pasar a un asunto más serio — pero después, supimos que fue parte de un plan.

La gente no para de cuchichear, cada quien empieza a sacar sus conclusiones. Miro de soslayo a mis compañeros, los tres sabemos que Katniss no estaba precisamente drogada para efectuar ese tipo de cosas y que el hecho de que la flecha fuera directamente hacia ella se debía a una razón muy distinta a la que explicaba, pero solo nos dedicamos a escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

— Un plan… — continúa Caesar como si no asimilara las palabras de la presidenta.

— Uno que trazaron ella y sus compañeros, los vencedores restantes.

— ¿Paso algo antes de dicho suceso?

— Si — responde — hubo una junta para decidir si habría unos finales juegos del hambre.

Toda la gente lanza un grito ahogado, me quedo perplejo por unos segundos… ¿otra vez?

— ¿Juegos del hambre?

— Si, Caesar, pero no me malinterpretes — dice ella en tono ofendido — como mucha gente sabe el Capitolio tomo vidas inocentes de varios niños.

La gente guarda silencio para prestar atención a sus siguientes palabras, el miedo se puede sentir por donde quiera.

— Estos juegos serian con los niños del Capitolio.

— Para hacer justicia ¿No es así?

— Si, así es.

Al ver que no se trataba de todos los distritos de quien hablaba, todos dan su aprobación, los murmullos se propagan, algunos suspiran hasta que en la televisión ambos continúan.

— Eso fue lo que ínsito a los vencedores a armar un complot — continua ella.

— ¿Qué pasara con ellos entonces?

— Ha habido varias cortes defendiendo la inocencia de la Srita. Everdeen pero— suspira satisfactoriamente — hemos llegado a un consenso.

— ¿Cuál es ese dicho consenso? — pregunta por todos nuevamente.

— Los vencedores se harán justicia por ellos mismos.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunta desconcertado.

Pasan unos segundos para que las siguientes palabras produzcan un cosquilleo en sus pómulos como para arrancarle una sonrisa, pero no lo hace.

— Sencillo — dice lacónica — tendremos unos últimos juegos del hambre.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Era como si todos o al menos la mayoría estuviéramos en sincronización por que se deja correr entre toda la multitud varios gritos ahogados, después de todo habría otros juegos del hambre tal y como acordó con los vencedores…solo que esta vez los incluiría a ellos. Caesar vacila un poco antes de elegir las siguientes palabras que saldrán de su boca.

— Entonces ellos se verán en la pena de volver a la arena — continua en un tono muy solemne como para expresar algo de lastima — ¿Pero cómo será esta vez?

— Ese punto aun no se discute.

— ¿Pero por que solucionar esto con los juegos? — dice, deberás afligido.

— No es una solución — niega cuando sacude ligeramente la cabeza — es un asunto equitativo como según se acordó en el juzgado, sabemos que gracias a la Srita. Everdeen todo esto ha acabado.

Corta con una sonrisa demasiado irreal como para creérsela ella misma, el conductor asiente para continuar ya de una manera más firme, toma una bocanada de aire para llevar ahora una sonrisa tan pintada como la de la presidenta.

— Pero los resultados hubiesen sido catastróficos — vacila un poco —… si ese día las cosas hubieran sido, un poco distintas.

Los cuchicheos no paran desde que hablaron de los nuevos juegos, como aquí hay gente como yo, que perdieron algo hace poco o mucho tiempo; ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan, pero para mí el verdadero culpable de esto ya estaba muerto y quería conformarme con eso, mas bien, me conformaba con eso. Padres que aun no superaban la muerte de sus hijos, apoyaran la idea de Coin, al meter a los adolecentes y niños del Capitolio para matarse entre ellos, equitativo, karma, justicia…lo que sea que ahora estén pensando todos.

— ¿Pero no crees que ellos se reusaran? — pregunta Caesar — no crees que hagan algo para resistirse.

— No — contesta ya sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro — están enterados y saben que no tienen opción.

— Bueno — sonríe una vez más pero el atisbo del dolor en su tez es notable — Pues, ¡que se haga justicia en la arena! — termina en su tono entusiasta.

— Que así sea — concluye ella.

El programa termina y apagan la gran pantalla, los guardias comienzan a mandarnos a los dormitorios, como éramos más esta vez sería fácil escabullirse entre la multitud. Tomamos nuestro camino hasta nuestro cuarto o más bien debería decir bodega sin duda era mucho más agradable que los dormitorios y la parte más alejada de los guardias, había suficientes cuartos para todos los que estaban aquí pero esas eran utilizados para los soldados y comandantes a cargo de todos nosotros. Al llegar con mis amigos a la vacía bodega soy el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Creen que es justo?

— Claro que no. — contesta rápido Denna.

— Pero serán los últimos juegos — bosqueja Frevor.

Aunque ninguno de sus parientes jamás se vio envuelto en el dolor de perder a alguien en los juegos como lo hizo la mía, de alguna forma comparten mi dolor y saben a lo que me refiero, sin embargo ellos tienen sus propias opiniones.

— No importa que sean los últimos juegos — digo algo asqueado

— No podemos hacer nada, pese a la situación a toda la gente le pareció justo— y a él también por cómo me lo decía, tendría razón ¿justicia? Para mí la idea seguía siendo retorcida.

— No es que les haya parecido justo, simplemente no pueden decirle que "No" a Coin — quería desahogarme con ellos, serviría un poco tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano lo vería como un mal recuerdo, me detengo cuando tocan la puerta.

En nuestro piso solo habitaba una señora a quien le cedieron una habitación por su arduo trabajo en la cocina, sabia de nosotros en este lugar pero no regresaba hasta en la noche. Los golpes se vuelven un poco más exigentes, algunos guardias debieron seguirnos al evitar ser cautelosos y yo gritando estaba avisando que estábamos aquí, era contra las reglas. No ha habido castigos, pero no confiaba mucho en los rebeldes o al menos no lo suficiente como para no sentir temor por ellos. De soslayo busco la respuesta en los ojos de ambos "abrir" o "no abrir". No hay respuesta.

— Abran la puerta — demanda apacible una voz de un joven.

Tomo el pomo y lo giro rápido para ver a un soldado pero no un rebelde, su uniforme era diferente, de algún otro distrito. Alto y blanco, incluso el me dejaba ver que tenia tanto miedo de estar aquí, pero se mantiene firme y erguido.

— ¿Tú eres Wilbert?

— Sí, soy yo — digo con rostro ávido.

— Ven conmigo — ordena mientras da un paso a sus espaldas para comenzar a marcharse.

— No iré — digo.

— ¡Vamos! — exclama — los guardias pueden venir en cualquier momento.

Me giro para ver los rostros que me aguardan tras la puerta, esperando algo, los contemplo por un segundo casi eterno y sé que ya no veré los mismos rostros que vi en el colegio y me sentía bien por ello. Ninguno de nosotros es más un niño y la reciente guerra nos había hecho cambiar, las cosas que suceden de manera drástica suelen cambiarnos.

— No es nada malo, ahora vengo — digo.

Salgo rápidamente y nos escabullimos por otra ruta muy distinta a la que usábamos para llegar a nuestro respectivo cuarto. En vez de eso subimos mas niveles, nos detenemos en el rellano para entrar por una puerta, me apura para entrar. El cuarto está totalmente oscuro así que solo me guio de su voz mientras camina. Mas al fondo, mis pies se encuentran con cajas que pateo para abrirme camino, choco con su espalda y el prende una pequeña lámpara de mano, que no alumbra mucho. Mueve una caja del tamaño de el, aparentemente vacía por que no le cuesta mucho y deja al descubierto una puerta sin marco en ella con escaleras de mano que suben hasta esconderse en un túnel como en dirección a la azotea. El sube y me hace señas con la lámpara para que lo siga.

— ¿Y bien? — digo, exasperado.

— Ordenes de tu padre, es tu padre ¿no?

No respondo, de mala gana subo por las escaleras, si hubiera comenzado por ahí lo hubiese negado rotundamente. Ahora deje a mis amigos atrás ¿Qué pasaría si deberas un rebelde descubría nuestro cuarto?..., barajo una gran cantidad de posibilidades en mi mente haciéndolas a un lado antes de seguir subiendo. Se detiene y alzo la mirada para ver una superficie metálica la cual empuja hacia un lado y el túnel se ilumina un poco.

Por lo mucho que subimos deduje que estábamos en el techo, estamos en un almacén demasiado grande, tanto como la misma terraza. Lámparas de tamaño industrial iluminan el lugar, solo hay unas cuantas cajas, pero no se notan por lo enorme que esta el lugar. Estamos en uno de los extremos, el chico que iba conmigo se le une a otro grupo de soldados de distintas edades que esperan sentados en las cajas. Hay una pequeña casa al fondo de concreto blanco, no había nadie más por los alrededores, mi padre debía encontrarse ahí; me acercaría lo suficiente para decirle que volvería.

— No puedes ir ahí, espera al comandante aquí — dice el chico cuando empiezo a caminar.

¿Comandante?, al fin lo relevaron.

— ¿Por qué no? — digo.

— Junta confidencial — responde otra voz.

Su ligero nerviosismo me hace dudar ¿Los habrán amenazado para no acercarse? No lo creo, o si lo hicieron, debió hacerlo su oficial al mando y yo no pertenecía a su batallón, doy más pasos; los soldados no deciden ponerme más peros. La pequeña casa no contaba con alguna ventana visible. Mis botas hacen ruidos extraños, están húmedas y la ropa ni hablar, olía al sudor acumulado de los días que llevaba aquí. Al llegar ahí, se escucha la actividad que viene de dentro, murmullos. Cosas no muy claras, estoy por tocar cuando algo raspa contra el suelo haciéndolo rechinar seguido de un grito lanzado con ímpetu.

— ¡Eso es inaudito! — gruñe un hombre mayor.

Entrar significaría interrumpir en esa junta y si eran los rebeldes no quería imaginarme en que problema me vería envuelto. Iría a esculcar si hay o no una ventana para escuchar si estaba con ellos o no, por detrás la pared se encuentra muy pegada la de la bodega pero ahí estaba lo que buscaba, tres círculos en la pared de forma vertical, las cosas aquí en el Capitolio eran por más, extrañas. Me meto contra la pared para llegar hasta ahí.

— No, es lo único que podemos hacer — protesta otra voz de un hombre.

— Darle vida a la chica a cambio de lo que ha hecho por nosotros — dice una mujer.

— Por todos, no por nosotros — dice de manera hostil un joven.

Me acomodo entre las angostas paredes para escuchar mejor, salir de aquí me costaría demasiado. Ignoraba el hecho del porque se estaban reuniendo en secreto para discutir el asunto de Katniss ¿Sería posible que como marchan las cosas aun planeen rebelarse contra el Capitolio? La idea hizo que se me revolviera el estomago. Que más podría ser peor que un segundo levantamiento.

— ¿Y si algo sale mal? — articula una voz que conozco muy bien, mi padre — Coin tiene a los agentes de la paz, quienes la siguen como perros falderos mas la gente que le parece justo que los niños del Capitolio entren en la arena.

Oigo el crujido de una silla, probablemente el hombre que se levanto gritando decidió sentarse de nuevo. Lo distantes que suenan sus voces me hace suponer que están sentados alrededor de una mesa. No son muchos los que están adentro, necesitan muchos para lo que harán o lo que sea que planeen hacer pero sería mejor que sean pocos; la confidencialidad era su mejor arma hasta ahora y tal vez también lo era mi padre, que ahora estaba ascendido.

— ¿Dónde está la soldado Everdeen? — pregunta una mujer.

— Ella junto con los demás vencedores están detenidos, donde se les alimenta bien y son cuidados las 24 horas.

La gentileza o al menos el agradecimiento no aplican en esto, no cuando van a entrar a la arena nuevamente. Están siendo bien cuidados para no verlos perecer rápido en la arena.

— ¿Qué le harán a los chicos? — pregunta mi padre.

¿Era posible? ¿Qué su reputación? ¿Que todo eso de ganar y ser el mejor se haya ido por completo y en su lugar hubiera dejado a una persona extremadamente sensible que parecía preocuparse por todos incluso más que él? Me costaba creerlo. Por otro lado, yo ya no me sentía como el chico que esperaba a que anocheciera para ver el siguiente amanecer y esperar a ver a sus hermanos junto a él cuando despertara. Este tipo de experiencias es la que toda Panem esperaba para dejar de sentirse como lo hacía yo, aunque perdieras algo en el trayecto.

— Está claro que los vencedores no regresaran dichosos a la arena — dice exasperada la mujer — Coin jugara sus mejores cartas.

— Déjame adivinar — aventura el joven, por el tono en que lo dice, se que tiene el entrecejo fruncido

— ¿Secuestro?

Pasan incómodos segundos, conocía el término usado por el chico, en uno de los miles de entrenamientos que impartía mi padre nos daba conocimientos sobre medicina, no mucho pero si de vez en cuando. Veneno de rastrevispula usado para dejar en shock a la persona con quien fue usado, amenazando con dejar demente al portador pero más que nada para distorsionar sus recuerdos.

— Así es — afirma la mujer.

Además de todos sus posibles efectos, hay posibilidad de que el shock se retire y se recuperen los recuerdos originales. Era meramente siniestro, entendía un poco las cosas, si uno de los vencedores ganaba (lo que, consideraba más que nada) poco a poco recordaría que mato a sus compañeros, un remordimiento con el que vivirías el resto de tu vida.

— Estos juegos serán los más aburridos y ciertamente catastróficos por no mencionar trágicos — dice una nueva voz más chillona, de otra mujer.

— Effie, no creo que a la presidenta le importe meter a seis tributos a la arena — bosqueja el hombre de voz gruesa, el que escuche al inicio de la conversación.

— No lo hará — niega el joven — meterá a los hijos de los agentes de la paz, así como a los hijos de los que trabajaban con Snow.

— ¿Qué me dices de Caesar?

— Caesar es el anfitrión numero uno de los juegos del hambre, no le pondrían ni un dedo encima.

No me sorprendían ya este tipo de cosas, o ya no lo hacían como al inicio de la conversación, tendría que irme de ahí en cualquier momento y entrar por la puerta como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Pero me sentía demasiado curioso con respecto a eso.

— Ninguno de nosotros puede estar en la arena — dice la mujer, con una voz autoritaria.

Silencio, solo rechina el ventilador en el techo.

— Tengo 19 años — protesta el joven.

— Coin te aprecia mucho ¿no es así? — inquiere de manera acida el hombre mayor — Estoy seguro del que seas o hayas sido la mano derecha de Coin no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Estás celoso Plutarch? — le responde de la misma forma.

— No estamos aquí para discutir — corta la mujer que no hablaba mucho — el chico-primo de Katniss está aquí para ayudar.

— ¿Crearas mas bombas para ganarte su simpatía? — inquiere el hombre nuevamente.

Visualizo en mi mente cada una de sus palabras junto con la historia contada por mi padre y lo primero que surge es Katniss para salvar a su hermana de las bombas que llovieron del cielo, borro esa imagen rápidamente, temía por que mis pesadillas tomaran forma de ese recuerdo de ahora en adelante.

— Si hará tanto alboroto para estos juegos ¿Crees que no le importe meter a alguien mayor de edad? — dice mi padre.

— Coin no meterá al soldado Hawthorne a la arena, no tiene razones para hacerlo — dice la otra mujer — además de que no sabemos si la edad determinara quien entre a la arena y quién no. No metería a la arena a quien le ayudo a tomar el poder de toda Panem, solo a los vencedores quienes según ella, armaron un complot.

— Entonces ¿Quién estará en la arena? No podemos fiarnos de nadie más, incluso de esos soldados tuyos Paylor — dice Plutarch.

— No podemos revocar los juegos, pero tenemos una idea.

Escucho el crujido de una silla de alguien que se está levantando, la junta ha acabado por que todos comienzan a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Soldado Hawthorne? — dice la mujer.

No alcanzo a escuchar que le responde, dijo algo entre siseos. Me muevo entre la paredes para abrirme paso y salir lo mas sigiloso posible. Falta un poco, ya estoy casi ahí, al hacerlo lo primero que veo son sus ojos color gris, me examina rápidamente de arriba abajo, sus ojos están encendidos por la llama de la furia. Aun estoy mal acomodado en la pared como para poder reaccionar, entonces él me somete por el cuello y no tengo alternativa contra él, es ancho de hombros y musculoso. Me lleva arrastrando por el suelo y me tira en medio de la gran bodega, caigo boca abajo y al alzar la mirada veo a mis dos amigos al fondo. Frevor debió forzar la cerradura de la puerta del rellano. Cuando el estrepito sonido de mi azotando llega hasta donde ellos se encuentran, es cuando voltean y en unos segundos se encuentran corriendo en mi dirección, con pánico en sus ojos. Me volteo para quedar boca arriba y lo veo apuntándome con un arma con un complemento, un silenciador.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, el dispara.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD, MIS PEQUEÑOS SINSAJILLOS!**_

_**Aqui esta su regalo de navidad, a pesar de que nadie comento *Tristeza* pero espero sus Reviews en este capitulo!**_

_**:D**_

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Estoy consciente de una sola cosa, la sangre que sale de mi pierna izquierda, todo lo demás parece impalpable, demasiado irreal como para creer que aun seguía ahí y levanto la mirada mientras un fuerte ardor recorre mi cuerpo miro la gran sombra en frente de mí que me apunta a sangre fría, probablemente listo para dar el segundo disparo.

— ¡Imbécil, que has hecho! — se oye en coro un grito. Alguien logra posarse a mi izquierda para decirme varias cosas pero yo no logro captar todo, la veo haciéndole varias cosas a mi pierna para detener el flujo de sangre. El aire frio me llega ahora por la derecha cuando otra figura más se posa a mi lado, como si ambos estuvieran dispuestos a recibir las balas en mi lugar, Denna y Frevor.

— Estaba claro que no podían acercarse — dice y enarbola nuevamente la pistola.

Detrás del chico que me disparo todo se vuelve inestable para dar paso a varias sombras, muchas de ellas, parecen moverse con movimientos típicos de la gente del Capitolio y otros que no mucho o tal vez mi mente ya me estaba dando jugarretas.

— ¡Soldado Hawthorne! — exige la voz de una mujer furiosa — ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — continua ella y el chico baja el arma, mis dos amigos se apresuran a tratar de hacer un torniquete en mi pierna pero el orificio era demasiado grande.

Mientras más sombras se propagan escucho las botas sonando contra el asfalto de hormigas que parecen amontonarse mientras salen de su nido, todos viendo la actual escena.

— El escucho lo que dijimos en la junta — brama mientras me señala despectivamente — no puede seguir viviendo, representa un peligro.

No solo me había enterado de lo que hacían, sino que ahora probablemente todos ahí lo están sabiendo, los soldados que estaban en una esquina, hasta Denna y Frevor, así que mas que estar preocupado por mí, estaba preocupado por lo que sea que le podrían hacer a ellos.

— ¿Wilbert? — dice una de las sombras.

Una de las siluetas dice mi nombre mientras su voz amenaza con despabilar en cualquier momento, su espasmo viene acompañado de una conmoción cuando sus piernas giran para venir en mi dirección. Alto y de cabello canoso y de ojos iguales a los míos.

— El no presenta ningún peligro, es mi hijo — protesta y me sostiene en sus brazos, con su mano golpea ligeramente mi cara — quédate aquí hijo.

— Oficial Devonhall su hijo debió saber que no podía acercarse — dice tajante la mujer.

— Y ahora por eso debe morir, ¿no es así Paylor? — aventura mi padre de forma acida.

Todo se empieza a distorsionar de forma lenta y se mueve como el mar, lento y apacible. Mientras escucho cosas procedentes de todos los que me rodean siento como me hundo en el mar mientras este apretuja mis pulmones.

— Llévenlo con los rebeldes — dice alguien.

— ¿Y qué explicación les daremos? — pregunta otra mujer — podríamos ser interrogados.

— Llévalo — ordena una voz — yo me encargare de ello.

Cuatro brazos me alzan del suelo y me llevan cargando a otro lugar, se escuchan ruidos al final del lugar de donde estaba, no podía estar seguro si seguían discutiendo si salvar mi vida o no pero sea lo que sea me deja ajeno a cualquier situación cuando finalmente la marea negra me traga. No es como si hubiera estado ahí cientos de veces pero basto con verla cuando mi hermano estuvo ahí para tenerla en mi mente por el resto de mi vida, la arena de los juegos.

Tierra árida a mi alrededor y el sol quema mis parpados con tanta fiereza que tengo que taparlos con una de mis manos, no hay nadie más ahí, solo yo. El viento sopla violentamente alzando una nube de humo gigante que me obliga a taparme el rostro para no aspirarlo. El lugar parece extenderse hacia el infinito, pero me encuentro caminando como esperando encontrar algo más que tierra seca en ese lugar. Se escuchan parloteos a mis espaldas, volteo pero estos parecen irse con el viento que no paraba de soplar en ese extraño lugar.

Una vez más.

Así, como si el viento estuviera jugando con voces que encontraba familiares, en el momento en que ya no pienso averiguar que es noto una silueta humana a lo lejos que me da la espalda; es mi hermano. Grito su nombre pero apenas son bufidos los que salen de mi boca, lo intento una vez más y es el mismo resultado. Quería caminar hacia el pero mis pies se habían sumergido en fango, ahora estoy gritando por ayuda, el está ahí como lo vi al principio pero lo que más me aterra es ver como una jauría de perros van hacia él como si fuese carne fresca, como la única comida que hay en ese lugar.

Jalo mis pies para sacarlos del fango pero la tierra está muy dura a pesar de que el suelo se ve tan degradado. Alguien dice mi nombre y la paz me invade inmediatamente tal y como siempre lo hizo cuando ella me llamaba, mi hermana, que ahora ocupaba el lugar de mi hermano al igual me daba la espalda; lucho contra el fango en mis pies ahora perderla de vista, ahora no hay perros, solo ella. Parece llamarme como cada vez que era la hora de comer en mi distrito pero después de unos segundos su voz comienza distorsionarse, hasta convertirse en otra voz que también me era familiar pero no era la de mi hermana.

Voltea lentamente, contando sus pasos y su cabello se vuelve negro mientras se vuelve mas largo hasta enredarse en una trenza, su piel se vuelve acanelada y ahora Katniss Everdeen ocupa el lugar de mi hermana, vestida como la última vez que la vi, con el arco dorado y la única flecha en su carcaj, ella apunta hacia a mí y sé que no podre escapar, suelta la cuerda y uso mis brazos como escudo.

Pasados unos segundos aun no siento dolor en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, abro los ojos mientras retiro mis brazos de mi cara, ya no hay nadie. Ninguna flecha en mi cuerpo. Un pitido comienza a propagarse por el lugar, no molesta pero el pitido se vuelve más escandaloso raspando mis oídos y el fuego comienza a propagarse por toda circulación de mi cuerpo, abrazador, amenazando con quemarme por dentro, después se vuelve agradable pero tan embriagante que lo vuelve una parte de mi cuerpo como si tuviese un sexto sentido que percibe de distinta forma las cosas.

El fango al fin me libera mientras noto como el campo de fuerza de la arena se vuelve en plumas de sinsajo que llueven por montones y se convierten en polvo diamantino, veo mi cuerpo y la hinchazón de mi pierna, lo comprendo. Morflina.

La cual nunca había corrido por mis venas y ahora lo hacía de manera gozosa. Las plumas comienzan a juntarse para ahogarme en ellas y veo esa luz de nuevo.

— Estamos en el hospital del Capitolio Denna, no en el 9 — dice una voz afable.

El rostro que me miraba, se queda atento a mi próximo movimiento, al notar las dos figuras cercanas a mí, entiendo que son Denna y Frevor, justo como la última vez, no cabía duda, siempre nos protegíamos, desde chicos.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — digo y mi lengua despabila, como si aun sintiese lo mismo que hace unos minutos…horas, o quizá días.

— En el hospital del Capitolio.

Todo mi cuerpo esta engarrotado pero a pesar de eso al escuchar que aun estábamos en el Capitolio entro una sensación de alarma, como si tuviese la urgencia de recuperarme lo más pronto posible como para irme de ahí. Mando órdenes a mi cuerpo pero este se tarda en responder, los recuerdos llegan a medida que la droga se va drenando de mi cuerpo, duelen todas mis articulaciones.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? — y hago una mueca.

— 8 horas — contesta Frevor — en el 9 probablemente hubieras durado una semana…o te hubiesen amputado la pierna

Denna le lanza una mirada cargada de cuchillas.

— Creo que tiene razón — masculle.

El cuarto era totalmente blanco y muy ancho, espacio desperdiciado a menos que seas rico y llenes de lujos, televisión, música e incluso mejores maquinas que servía tu propia comida y agua, pero no en mi caso un simple habitante del 9.

Durante el siguiente rato, mis amigos no preguntan nada acerca de lo que escuche en el tejado ese día, no quise preguntarles si también los habían amenazado. Se materializa una figura igual de blanca que las paredes y lo único que resalta es su cabellera naranja, junto con su extravagante maquillaje en el rostro.

— Despertaste — sonríe.

Su inexplicable simpatía le dibuja una sonrisa en su cara de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — digo y giro mi cabeza a ambos lados.

— Comienzan a desalojar a todos, los dejan marcharse a sus distritos — Frevor hace un gesto — más bien, a los de nuestro Distrito, quieren evitar grandes evacuaciones.

Dice su voz cantarina, la mujer que escogía papeletas en el Distrito 12, Effie Trinket.

— Quiero irme de aquí — digo confiando en sus palabras — ya no quiero estar aquí.

— Eso es evidente, Joven Devonhall su padre lo espera para que se marchen al 9.

— ¿Qué?

— Nos vamos al 9 Wil — dice Frevor.

— Eso lo entendí bien — protesto y fijo mi mirada en los ojos de la mujer, recuerdo su voz en el edificio — ¿Qué hay de…

Un ligero golpecito de Frevor en mis caderas me detuvo y sus pupilas se van a la orilla de sus ojos mostrando algo en la esquina del cuarto, una cámara. Entonces si discreción era lo que querían, quería salir de aquí intacto de problemas así que termino mi frase:

— De la comida, muero de hambre.

No era mentira, llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, además tenía que ocultar lo que sea que estuviesen planeando, Effie asiente y marca unos cuantos números en la pared y pocos minutos después llega una enfermera que trae carne de ternera en sopa de cebollas y mientras el tiempo pasa, actuamos para la cámara. Aprovechar, era lo que podía hacer mientras me encontrara en las instalaciones del capitolio. Agua para bañarse y comida, no pedía más. Estaba aquí gracias al oficial del 8, quien tenía unos cuantos subordinados rondando por el hospital tal y como me lo había explicado Effie ya que salimos de mi cuarto.

— Echaré de menos esto — dice Denna comiendo una albóndiga de su plato.

Todos con ropa nueva y oliendo bien, estamos en uno de los pequeños comedores del hospital donde no hay más de una mesa, no hay cámaras aquí pero si unos cuantos rebeldes en la cocina.

— No tenemos que hacerlo — digo poco convencido.

Ellos comen mientras yo cuento los minutos en los que Effie Trinket nos dijo que regresaría, el estrecho cuarto no me permitía tener más paciencia.

— La tiranía del Capitolio ha terminado — musita Denna en mi mismo tono.

Frevor tres platos de comida, Denna solo uno, quería saber más sobre esa junta, no por querer ser parte de ello sino porque algo en mi se estremecía con la idea de una segunda guerra en Panem.

— Vámonos chicos — las puertas de abren de portazo.

Y en el nuevamente esta la chispa de todos los entrenamientos en los que estuve presente, la chispa que daba paso a las llamas de ira en sus ojos.

— Nos vamos al 9 — rectifica.

Hacemos caso y salimos de ahí dejando los platos en la mesa. Mi padre también está con ropa nueva y da esas grandes zancadas que provocan terror o al menos eso quería aparentar, conmigo no funcionaba (lo había hecho demasiadas veces). Irnos de ahí, volver al nueve, la puerta del hospital estaba muy cerca.

— Oficial — gritan del pasillo proveniente de la derecha.

El chico que me disparo, el creador de las bombas, alto y peligroso, posa su mirada en mí, no sorprendido pero si algo consternado, estaba claro que no lamenta nada el hecho de haberme disparado.

— Plutarch y Paylor quieren hablar con usted — dice él y después me mira — lamento lo de tu pierna — pero no lo hacía.

— Aun la tengo — le digo mientras simulo una patada en su dirección.

El lanza una sonrisa de insuficiencia, mi padre lanza algo parecido a un graznido con su respiración tuerce el gesto y se enrojece, evitando estallar.

— Mi decisión es definitiva — exclama — no formare parte de esto.

— Y lo entendemos, solo quieren decirle algo.

El se marcha y nosotros esperamos una respuesta por parte de mi padre, casi no queriendo la cosa seguimos al chico de piel aceitunada por el pasillo del hospital, subimos un nivel por las escaleras y nos detenemos en el rellano para entrar por una puerta gris.

Parece una sala de empleados, comodidades para satisfacer cualquier capricho. Un gran cuarto de paredes color caqui y todas las personas están en varias partes de el, se percatan de nuestra presencia y algunos cuantos se reúnen en el centro, mi padre hace un ademan para detenernos en la entrada mientras el va a ver qué es lo que desean las personas que al parecer eran las mismas que escuche ese día en el edificio, al igual que otros subordinados de la mujer del distrito 8, Paylor.

— ¿Qué traman? — murmura Frevor.

No había razón para desconfiar de ellos, eran mis amigos de la infancia.

— Quieren derrocar los nuevos juegos.

Ambos lanzan un aspamos a su manera y nos ponemos a observar simplemente. Una mujer de cabellos negro azabache se acerca a decir palabras a mi padre como queriendo convencerlo de algo, el niega, ella asiente y la mira de forma determinante, entonces un hombre que vi algunas veces en televisión, uno de los vigilantes, Plutarch, dialoga con él.

— ¡No! — estalla — ¡Jamás!

— Ustedes también forman parte de esto — Era Effie quien me empujaba por nuestra espalda, quería replicar pero no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

— Los juegos comienzan en dos semanas — dice Plutarch

— El tiempo se nos está acabando — arguya el chico.

— Ese no es mi problema — protesta mi padre.

— Ya tenemos más información sobre los juegos

— No formare parte de su maldito plan — brama nuevamente — no tiene caso.

— Ya conoces la estrategia, nadie correrá demasiado peligro — dice la mujer.

— Ustedes no tendrán control sobre lo sucedido ahí.

De alguna manera me siento involucrado, siento el hoyo en mi pecho formado por el ansia y ahí es cuando digo:

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Alguien a mis espaldas, un uniformado, subordinado de Paylor me interrumpe.

— Ya tienen a Haymitch

— ¿Qué pasara con él? — dice deberás intrigada Effie.

— Depende, si algún vencedor sale de la arena, perdonaran su vida — dice el uniformado.

Podía notar la tensión que comenzaba a crecer en la sala, sobre algo que nadie tenía control, los últimos juegos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y estaban causando demasiada polémica, la oficial Paylor parece enfadada de la situación y va directamente hacia mí.

— Wilbert — me sorprende un poco que sepa mi nombre.

Mi padre la toma por el brazo, amenazándola con la mirada.

— Ni lo pienses Paylor.

Ella lanza una mirada iracunda y se suelta, veo que todos posan su mirada en mi, escucho sonidos provenientes de algún lugar del hospital y los chillidos de Effie.

— Wilbert, queremos que seas nuestro sinsajo en la arena.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo se, pero el silencio que hay en la

sala me traga y me deja escuchar lo agitado que se encuentra mi corazón, veo expectante a la mujer que esta parada frente a mí.

— No, de ninguna manera — digo.

Siento como Denna y Frevor me hacen retaguardia, como si estuviesen dispuestos a presentarse voluntarios por mí en la cosecha, no sabía si eso era lo que más temía o seguir aquí, en este lugar rodeado de estas personas.

— Aun no te he explicado…— sigue Paylor.

— Suficiente — brama mi padre — nos vamos de aquí.

Recibo un jalón de mi brazo por parte de mi padre pero no me moleste, al contrario, me sentí agradecido de que lo hiciera ya que por unos segundos olvide como mover mi cuerpo. Unos soldados que estaban en el cuarto se ponen inmediatamente en la puerta para evitar dejarnos ir.

— No puedes hacerlo — arguya Paylor — la evacuación de tu Distrito ha terminado.

— Algunos soldados me conocen, ¡Apártense! — exclama nuevamente.

— Déjenlo ir — dice Paylor y los soldados se hacen a un lado.

El abre la puerta y salimos en silencio, mientras caminamos la presencia de mis dos amigos las siento casi al igual que la de mis hermanos al no tratar de dejarme ir a la arena, porque desde luego no tendría oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir sabiendo lo mucho que me costó acabar con una vida humana sin mencionar lo mucho que temía yo a ese lugar. Retomamos el mismo camino que dejamos minutos antes y cuando estamos en la parte trasera del hospital, se acerca un hombre de cabello negro, largo y lacio que le llega hasta el hombro, vestido con el atuendo típico del Capitolio, pero hasta ahí, su piel no estaba modificada quirúrgicamente ni tenía excesivo maquillaje en su cara.

— Hey Devonhall — dice entusiasmado.

— Dirígete a mí con respeto Lawrence — gruñe mi padre.

— Te llame por tu apellido, ¿o acaso olvide decir "Oficial"? — inquiere él, como si supiese algo acerca del relevo de mi padre — Te retiras ¿no es así? No lo hagas, llamaras la atención.

Posa la mirada en nosotros tres.

— Creerán que sacas niños del Capitolio — dice el.

— El es mi hijo

— ¿Y qué hay de los otros dos?

— De ninguna manera — sale mi voz en una especie de rugido.

— Entonces vengan — invita Lawrence mientras me mira de forma atenta.

Mi padre parece sopesar las consecuencias de irnos justo ahora, segundos después nos encontramos caminando hasta un aerodeslizador pequeño. Quisiera convertirme en algo que cubra las dos figuras que están detrás de mí, ahora soy yo el que quiere protegerlos. Ya en el aerodeslizador noto el semblante afligido de mi padre, parece preocupado y por lo que supongo, un poco alterado sobre la conversación que acabábamos de tener con Paylor sobre convertirme en su sinsajo.

El color vivo de las paredes cega mis ojos, un edificio parecido en el que estábamos solo que ahora dentro de una de las suites: grande y bien amueblada, con varios objetos de cristal que adornaban el lugar. Lawrence nos ofrece bebida alcohólica y el único que acepta es Frevor, quería tomar para desagrietar la garganta pero probablemente el alcohol bulliría en mi estomago por lo febril que me sentía.

La hospitalidad del compañero de mi padre es ciertamente incomoda, o tal vez sea que no me encuentro cómodo desde hace ya varios días, tal vez la tranquilidad llegara cuando este en mi Distrito, me permito sorprenderme ahora de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Estamos en otro cuarto lo suficientemente grande como para recibir a 20 personas; un salón de entretenimiento para la suite. Frevor se pone a cambiar de canal a una pantalla de plasma mientras Denna hojea unas cuantas revistas en un mueble de ahí. Frevor hace un mohín y sale corriendo hasta el baño. Denna deja la revista a un lado y ahora lo único que hace ruido en el cuarto es el péndulo de un reloj colgado en la pared.

— No lo hagas — musita ella.

— No pienso hacerlo — digo.

Atraviesa todo el cuarto ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos castaños, si ahora no fuera porque estaba tan cerca no notaria que está llorando.

— No, no llores Denna, no pienso hacerlo — le digo, me parte el alma verla llorar, ella es fuerte como nadie que yo conozca, pero en ese momento la veo tan vulnerable, tan temerosa, que no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

Las lágrimas ruedan silenciosas por sus mejillas, sus ojos se ven vidriosos. Acerco mi mano y limpio sus gotas, que salen de ellos, de esos hermosos ojos azules que no debían llorar, menos por alguien como yo.

Su piel está ardiendo, o la mía está demasiado fría, la tengo al frente más cerca que nunca, un beso suave y tierno, nos reconforta. Denna y yo somos uno y la amistad no describe el lazo que compartimos. Se aparta ligeramente de mi y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, no sé qué decirle, no estoy seguro de que nada vaya a estar bien nunca más.

Sus sollozos cesan poco a poco y cuando escuchamos una puerta abrirse, ella se aparta de mí limpiando sus lágrimas cabizbaja y se cruza con Frevor para ahora dirigirse ella al baño.

— El conejo no se lleva muy bien con el alcohol — dice mientras soba su estomago.

— La bebida de aquí es bebida Frevor, no como el nueve — digo y me siento en el sofá.

El me imita y con un pequeño control en su mano derecha enciende la televisión y se escucha un ruido proveniente del baño, no tan estrepitoso, algún recipiente.

— ¿Qué paso? — inquiere

— Nada — digo.

— ¿Nada?, amigo si querían privacidad podían pedírmela, podría llevarme la pantalla interactiva conmigo al otro cuarto.

— No queríamos privacidad, solo estaba triste — digo en un susurro.

El me lanza una mirada picara y aunque de vez en cuando tuviera actitud de patán era mi amigo de la infancia con el que acostumbraba ir a "La guardia" una antigua fábrica donde transformaban el trigo que supuestamente debía estar custodiada por agentes de la paz ya que seguía siendo propiedad del Capitolio, pero la verdad es que los agentes de la paz preferían pasársela en una taberna que cuidando un montón de trozos oxidados; ahí iba a olvidarme de los tediosos entrenamientos con mi padre.

— ¿Planeabas ir? — pregunta el, mientras presiona desesperadamente el mando.

— No tengo razones para estar ahí — le digo.

Tomo una baya que esta junto con otras más en una canasta al lado del sofá, miro la puerta que era un simple marco que se conecta a un pasillo, el lugar huele a naturaleza artificial, agradable pero sofocante. Después miro del otro lado del cuarto, Denna quizá no quiera salir del baño hasta que sus ojos se vean menos hinchados.

— ¿Te preocupa? Ve a verla — dice Frevor.

— Está bien — digo, pero no me lo creo.

Esas palabras no podían ser mencionadas aquí, eran palabras tabú. Doy una mordida a la baya y el acido quema mi garganta, siento si algo estuviese apretando mi pierna izquierda como si los efectos de las drogas del hospital aun estuviesen trabajando en los tejidos rotos, me levanto del sofá para desengarrotar el musculo.

Lo único que veo en la televisión es la mezcla de colores chillones en los mismos tonos que los de las paredes del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos, después de pasar varios canales de la misma forma, el color se vuelve neutro y distingo el sello del Capitolio.

— Detente — digo y hago un ademan con mi mano derecha.

Lo hace, después de que el sello del Capitolio desapareciera la presidenta Coin aparece junto con Caesar nuevamente. La razón por las que los hayan lanzado en todos los canales era para que tuvieran que decir algo importante, sobre todo por los juegos.

— Buenas tardes Panem — sonríe Caesar.

Pasado unos segundos reacciono y camino para quedar más cerca de la pantalla, ambos lucen formales como siempre.

— Los últimos juegos, ese es tema de polémica ¡Dios mío! — dice nuevamente.

— Lo es Caesar — admite Coin — a Panem no le agrada la idea de que nuestros vencedores entren ahí nuevamente.

Escucho pasos detrás de mí y noto que Denna ha salido del baño, tal vez escuchó sobre los juegos y salió corriendo, creo que ahora que los juegos se convirtieron en la amenaza inminente de otra rebelión, era un tema que nos importaba a todos.

— Pero la decisión está tomada — argumenta Caesar poco convencido. — además hemos vistos a Katniss lo que tiene de bella también lo tiene de mortífera ¿Qué no nos asegura que pueda ganar estos juegos también?

La presidenta aclara su garganta.

— Así es — afirma ella — pero las reglas, bueno… — rectifica — las cosas cambiaran un poco.

— Estas aquí para contarnos esos detalles ¿cierto? — inquiere Caesar.

Ella sonríe en signo de complacencia, como si le agradara todo lo que pasa, volteo la mirada y ahora somos los tres juntos observando la televisión.

— Por supuesto.

— Bien — sonríe — estoy ansioso por entrevistar a los nuevos tributos.

— No creo que quieras entrevistarlos — ríe por lo bajo — más bien, no creo que contemos con el tiempo necesario.

Caesar tuerce el gesto.

— Son aproximadamente doscientos. — dice como si no creyera sus propias palabras.

— ¡Vaya! — exclama — ¿Todos los niños de Capitolio estarán ahí?

— No, no — se adelanta — solo los hijos de quienes tenían más poder.

— Es una lástima, quería entrevistarlos — dice Caesar y en mi mente pienso que haya muy entretenido eso tanto como la presidenta, probablemente no tiene hijos — ¿Qué hay de la arena?

Era como hace 25 años como uno de los juegos del Vasallaje cuando entraron el doble de tributos, por un segundo me imagine yo dentro pero vuelvo a la realidad antes de que eso me envuelva, con esto la presidenta Coin demuestra que puede sorprender tanto como Snow también que puede ser tanto o más despiadada que el mismo.

— Como es tradición se mantiene en secreto hasta ese día, pero será especial —

dice ella.

— Bien, esperare ansioso estas semanas — dice Caesar — y ahora ¿Cómo se ganaran patrocinadores nuestros tributos?

— Desde la arena — responde ella.

— ¡Fantástico! Estoy seguro que cerraremos esto con broche de oro — y el cuerpo de Caesar salta en señal de entusiasmo.

— Después, jamás usaremos esa arena.

La cámara se acerca lo suficiente para enfocar su rostro, sus ojos grises intimidan, quiere convencer a Panem de que no hay razón para rebelarse de nuevo.

— Bien, presidenta tenemos una invitada muy especial — Caesar asiente — estoy seguro de que en el 4 la conocen muy bien — alarga una mano para hacer un ademan — ¡un aplauso para recibir a Annie Cresta!

Una joven de alrededor de unos veintitantos se materializa por un lado del escenario con un vestido guinda, pero lo que resalta mas en ella no es ni su liso cabello ni las zapatillas relucientes, sino el ligero bulto en su vientre. Su nombre me resultaba familiar, creo recordarla, es una vencedora.

Llega y se sienta en un tercer sofá que debieron haber puesto mientras la enfocaban, al lado de Caesar. La cara de la chica se notaba vacía y algo demacrada probablemente aun estaba cansada.

— Annie ¿estás bien? — pregunta Caesar.

— No mucho, pero lo estaré, solo necesito agua.

Como un chasquido de dedos, un asistente se acerca a dejar agua en un vaso a la chica que apenas toma un sorbo y se la devuelve, estaba claro que no estaba en condiciones de estar ahí pero alguien la llevo por alguna razón, su fatiga no solo debe ser causa de cualquier actividad pre-parto.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Haymitch? — demanda secamente ella.

— Querida no te exaltes, él fue quien armo el complot junto con los demás vencedores y solo se acordó su perdón de la misma forma que ellos.

— Tranquilízate pequeña — corrobora Caesar.

En sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas de manera incontrolable.

— Entonces deja libre a los chicos — solloza — a Finnick no le hubiera gustado…

Lanza un quejido agachando su cabeza dejando escondido su rostro entre su cabello, la Presidenta Coin se levanta para posarse a su lado. El nombre que acababa de mencionar…Finnick…Odair el vencedor del Distrito 4, su llanto indica una sola cosa, ha muerto.

— Lamento mucho tu perdida, todos perdimos algo en esa guerra — dice Coin. Se agacha un poco para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica.

— Estimados ciudadanos de Panem.

La presidenta alza la voz y camina hacia el frente del escenario para que las cámaras la enfoquen bien.

— No hay razón para un segundo levantamiento ¡No queremos perder más vidas inocentes!

Con autoridad pero sin abandonar el tono solemne en su voz prosigue.

— ¡Panem renacerá de las cenizas como un lugar prospero y lleno de paz! Extiende sus manos como un ave al vuelo para tratar de hacer más llegador el

mensaje a toda Panem y me da la impresión de que elevan el volumen de los micrófonos.

— ¡Por un mundo sin tiranía!

Termina en un simbólico grito y la audiencia ruge, porque eso es lo que todos esperaban, pudo haber convencido a unos cuantos pero sé que por otro lado aun se realizaran algunas cuantas reuniones clandestinas en contra de eso.

Caesar se posa al lado de la presidenta.

— Recuerden, Katniss aun tiene nuestro apoyo — dice con un guiño — eso es todo, ¡gracias!, buenas tardes.

La cámara se aleja y veo como Annie se retira tratando de lidiar con su vientre, definitivamente el 4 estaría pensando muchas cosas en los últimos minutos, o tal vez más distritos, quizá más adelante use un ser allegado de cada distrito para establecer el orden. El logotipo del Capitolio se dibuja en la televisión y sigue la programación normal.

Las imágenes vienen a mi mente de forma inmediata, niños matándose entre ellos

¿Quién iba a estar precisamente contento por eso? Aprieto la baya en mi mano.

— Estoy bien — le miento a Denna que parece ansiosa.

Sus ojos aun parecían estar algo hinchados, en mi interior anhelaba regresar al 9 y dejar esto como un mal recuerdo, pero anhelar no era suficiente.

— Esa presidenta es muy lista — vocifera Frevor.

Está al lado del sofá tomando una gran baya purpura, grande y jugosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — digo deberás interesado.

— Evitar una rebelión ¡Bien hecho! — dice mientras levanta su pulgar al cielo

— eso asegura que no pierda a sus subordinados, ni tampoco a la población, claro.

Lo había visto pocas veces así, era muy raro en el, pero sabía que cuando se portaba así era porque algún asunto realmente lo molestaba.

— Pero que diga eso de Katniss ¡Bah! ¿A quién quiere engañar? — parece apretar la baya en sus manos.

— Katniss la ayudo a acabar con Snow, es normal que quiera ayudarla — dice

Denna.

— Nos ayudo — corrige.

— Yo tampoco creí mucho eso de salvar a Katniss — digo.

El asiente convencido mientras da vueltas a la baya examinándola.

— Sabes, no sé que es mejor para la pobre chica en llamas, pero sería mejor que muriera en los juegos — continua en su tono.

— ¿Qué? — exclama Denna desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué sería mejor eso? — pregunto.

— Si Katniss gana, algo de lo que estoy casi seguro, es una chica lista, en algún momento hallará el modo de contraatacar.

En su cara se dibuja una gran curva pero sus ojos se ven muy ingenuos, sus palabras me llevaban a examinar delicadamente la situación: Cuando un asesino, tu asesino, es capturado, lo único que quieres es jamás volver a saber de él. Aquí la situación que me trataba a dar entender mi amigo no era muy difícil, si Katniss salía viva de la arena, saldría a terminar lo que no pudo la última vez.

— Si ella gana, tratara de matar a la presidenta nuevamente— musito.

— Así es, así que si ella vive la presidenta se encargara de matarla…de una manera o de otra.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

Mis pesadillas personales me hacen frente en este tipo de lugares: los juegos, mis hermanos, los niños del Capitolio y finalmente Snow. A pesar de que ya hayan pasado tres días no puedo acostumbrarme a nada, era como si unas grandes cadenas invisibles estrujaran mi cuerpo.

Mi padre se estaba encargando de que nos fuéramos de ahí lo antes posible así que no se la pasaba en el edificio en todo el día, por mi no había problema, además de saber que mi padre era del 9 nuestros parecidos eran indiscutibles, Frevor y Denna eran quienes necesitaban ser comprobados como ciudadanos de otro distrito y no del Capitolio. Nosotros tenemos estrictamente prohibido salir a los pasillos, esa sería nuestra lujosa prisión hasta que mi padre nos diera la noticia de que podíamos irnos.

Lawrence se pone demasiado quisquilloso al tratar de separarnos e insistir en que usemos más cuartos por que le "alegraba" recibir, me preguntaba si odiaba estar solo. Al final término convenciéndolo de dejarnos en uno solo, un solo cuarto era todo mi hogar en mi distrito, estaba claro que vería mi hogar en todo lugar que mirara aquí.

Como Lawrence no puede solicitar ropa para jóvenes tenemos que lavar nuestras propias prendas a diario y al momento en el que vienen a hacer el aseo, tenemos que poner seguro a la puerta y encerrarnos, por consiguiente, asear nuestro cuarto nosotros solos, podría soportar todo este tipo de cosas siempre y cuando las cosas marcharan en el orden en el que estaban marchando.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al trabajo pesado, a temprana edad tenía que hacerlo debido a los entrenamientos fatigantes o a menos que quisiera ser castigado; estos eran desde casi 100 flexiones con el sol quemando mi cuerpo o no comer. Yo era quien tenía el historial de castigos más grande, pero mis hermanos protestaban y al final mis rondas de castigo se reducían a nada.

La noche parece volverse eterna, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces mire el reloj de péndulo que colgaba en la pared, no puedo dormir y ya pasaba de medianoche. En la oscuridad del cuarto no me hayo lugar entre las colchonetas de mi cama individual, veo a mi izquierda están las otras dos camas, me sigue Denna quien dormía tranquilamente en posición fetal, tenía ese aspecto angelical incluso dormida y en la última cama esta Frevor quien dormía en la orilla de la cama, y abajo estaban dos almohadas listas para amortiguar su caída, no dormía muy bien desde pequeño eso yo lo sabía muy bien.

Me levanto y mis pies descalzos sienten el terciopelo de la alfombra y el olor a naturaleza artificial del cuarto me llega a la nariz, la verdad es que a mí nunca me gustaron los lujos, no es que fuese modesto, simplemente no me hallaba entre todo este tipo de cosas. Nadie me vera, digo mientras deslizo la puerta corrediza para salir al balcón que es la mitad del gran cuarto. Macetas, sillas y ligeros adornos naturales, a pesar de que Lawrence fuese un desabrido estilista del Capitolio, nos trataba bien.

Ligeras brisas golpean mi cara y siento como todo mi cuerpo se estremece, aunque he soportado noches más frías, ya que las noches en mi hogar iba al tejado a olvidarme de las pesadillas.

Mis manos se encuentran con lo frio del mármol del barandal y veo el Capitolio en todo su esplendor o al menos una parte de él, apacible, aunque sé que es todo lo contrario; en algunas casas se han de estar enfrentando a la peor de las angustias, luchando contra lo peor de ellos, perder a sus hijos. En lo más profundo de mi mente aun escucho los gritos de la reciente guerra, gritos que entraban a lo más profundo de tu ser y lo desquebrajan en finas partes tan filosas como cuchillas.

Trato de ahogar los recuerdos mirando el cielo, las estrellas me dan esa paz que busco, después de todo mis hermanos y yo preferíamos encontrarle formas a las estrellas que a las nubes, ya que la noche era el único momento en el que nos podíamos reunir, era entonces cuando cantábamos una vieja canción que aprendió mi madre y le cantaba a mi hermana y mi hermano, más bien ellos dos me la cantaban a mi…

Haya, muy lejos de este lugar Más arriba de las nubes Más allá de las estrellas Nos espera un lugar…

_Donde tú y yo podemos estar._

_ No temas por tu bienestar Porque en un lugar como este Nada malo puede pasar_

_No temas por llorar_

_Tus lagrimas aquí he de secar_

_Mañana yo no estaré aquí_

_Pero sé que fuerte serás y tu camino seguirás El cielo azul te ha de guiar Las nubes negras de aquí se irán Y mi amor por ti nunca acabara._

_ Haya muy lejos de este lugar Más arriba de las nubes Más allá de las estrellas Nos espera un lugar…_

_Donde por siempre juntos_

_Podremos estar_

Necesito más fuerza para poder seguir cantando, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me deja, Lilith, mi hermana me conto que mi madre invento esa canción para cantársela a Xavi una vez que las pesadillas lo despertaron, para ese entonces mi madre (que estaba embarazada de mi) ya le habían diagnosticado esa rara enfermedad la cual mi padre no pudo costear. Ella murió pocos días de haber nacido yo; desde ese entonces mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo, parecía culparnos de no haber podido comprar todos los respectivos medicamentos a mi mamá o al menos eso decían de mi familia en el distrito, ninguno de los tres nos permitimos recordárselo ya que algunas noches lo escuchábamos sollozar.

Endurezco las facciones y bajo la mirada para posarla en el horizonte, pienso en la arena que esta siendo preparada, para recibir esta vez la peor de las masacres en los juegos del hambre, mas de dos centenares de niños y niñas, inocentes, víctimas de una guerra que ellos no iniciaron, listos para matarse entre ellos y además los vencedores quienes volverían a la arena por tercera vez. Todo para enseñar una lección, todo solo por la venganza contra un solo hombre.

Por los próximos minutos me vuelvo como las macetas en el balcón, vivo pero sin moverme, sigo contemplando el cielo sin enfadarme. Pienso en el sueño que tuve mientras curaban mi pierna ¿sería solo efecto de la droga? Lo más seguro, los únicos sueños en los que estuvieron presentes era en los que veía como los otros tributos los torturaban. Jamás me pude acostumbrar a ese sueño a esa, escalofriante visión, por más que al principio fuese el único sueño que acudía a mi mente cada noche, siempre me producía el mismo miedo, la misma sensación de estar solo. Me volteo ligeramente hacia la habitación, Denna viene caminando sin hacer ruido, también esta descalza.

— Deberías entrar, podrías atrapar un resfriado

— digo.

— Si tú entras, yo también lo hago —

responde.

Ninguno de los dos entraría al cuarto en estos momentos, llega a mi lado y pone las manos sobre el barandal.

— ¿Sigues sin poder dormir?

— ¿Te diste cuenta? — Nos decimos, sin mirarnos.

— Siempre — admite.

— No puedo hacerlo — respondo.

No puedo ocultarle nada a ella que me conocía muy bien, aunque a ella la conocí desde pequeño en el salón de clases no nos volvimos mas unidos hasta que yo me quede solo y ejecutaron a su hermano por comerciar en el mercado negro.

— ¿Crees que soporten estar en ese infierno nuevamente? — dice mientras se soba con sus brazos para darse calor.

Me quito la camiseta y la pongo sobre sus hombros rápido antes de que pueda protestar.

— No lo harán, les lavaran el cerebro secuestrándolos — digo.

— El veneno de rastrevispula — sigue, pasmada.

No había razón para desconfiar de ella, no se lo diría a nadie, en sus facciones se marca frustración y tristeza emanadas a flor de piel.

— Mi padre está arreglando las cosas para irnos ya — digo.

Ella cierra más la camisa sobre su cuerpo, el viento se ha vuelto más helado y mis palabras no fueron lo suficientemente alentadoras.

— No es eso — carraspea.

— ¿No te quieres ir? — le pregunto.

No contesta, se que le desagrada tanto el

Capitolio como a mí, gira y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

— Tengo miedo — musita angustiada.

— Pronto estaremos en casa, no tienes nada que temer.

Se abalanza y se acerca más poniendo su rostro sobre mi pecho y yo la estrujo contra mí.

Siento como su corazón palpita con rapidez después los dos nos inclinamos para encontrarnos, uno a otro, sin importar el resto, podía sentir algo cálido y deberás agradable en mi pecho sin importar el miedo que yo también sentía. Se aleja un poco para quedar sobre mí, mientras la abrazo.

En media hora platicamos de esos viejos recuerdos en los que solíamos divertirnos, ningún recuerdo amargo, no quería hacer peor las cosas. Estamos en el barandal lo mas cerca que se puede estar el uno al otro y al igual que hace rato escuchamos como la puerta se desliza, Frevor en ropa interior y una camisa blanca; soba sus brazos cuando siente lo frio que esta el clima

— Chicos ¿les importaría dejar alguna nota la próxima vez? Creí que me habían abandonado. Frevor viene hacia nosotros con paso cansino.

— Te dejaremos si no te vistes la próxima vez

— le digo.

— ¿Qué? — dice — ¡Allá dentro es un horno!

— Igual no deberías salir a la terraza en ropa interior, no es como si fueses Finnick Odair — dice Denna.

El hace una seña con las manos restándole importancia a su falta de pudor y se pone cómodo en el barandal.

— Quiero hacer mal trío, no les importa ¿o sí? Denna se sonroja.

— Quédate — le digo.

Y la plática se vuelve más amena, entre murmullos, pequeñas risitas los tres nos divertimos como acostumbrábamos hacerlo, aunque sé que no puedo darme el gusto de bajar la guardia, porque a mi alrededor aun había miradas asesinas con sed de sangre.

No nos levantamos más tarde por casi no haber dormido, al contrario, por la mañana nos apropiamos de la cocina de Lawrence y comemos cereal con frutas y un poco de jugo. Busco a mi padre pero ya no esta en su cuarto a pesar de que no cruzáramos palabra (o no mucho) cada uno tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, el, encargarse de salir de aquí, y yo, cuidar a mis amigos.

Regreso a la cocina y vuelvo a sentarme en la mesa poco después llega Lawrence, su cabello esta leonado y aun esta en pijama.

— No sé por qué presiento que se están poniendo muy comodines — dice el algo petulante.

— Te hicimos un plato — señalo un lugar de la mesa.

Sin poner objeciones se sienta y no dice más. La cocina era mi lugar favorito de aquí, colores neutros y nada de adornos, tal vez porque el lujo no resaltaría o la grasa lo echaría a perder. Después de poner todo en orden nos ponemos nuestras ropas y arreglamos los cuartos; Lawrence me informa que mi padre realiza unos últimos movimientos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¿No estás emocionado? — pregunta el.

— Sobre irme de aquí, si — admito, pero su sonrisa indica algo más.

— No, sobre los juegos ¿no crees que será algo emocionante?

— Ver niños morir ¿Qué tiene de emocionante eso? — le digo, asqueado.

Se va para ordenar unas cuantas cosas en su nuestro cuarto y por un momento pienso en aquella reunión de la que fui testigo y a la cual no quise tomarle importancia. No tenía por qué ser parte de eso, quedo atrás, que hicieran lo que quisieran hacer en la semana restante, para eso yo ya no estaría aquí.

— A mí tampoco me agrada mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, quizá sea porque después no habrá más juegos del hambre — dice.

— Fanático — digo.

Se escucha un portazo proveniente de la sala.

— ¡Wil! ¡Chicos! — exclama mi padre.

Yo salgo rápido y lo veo ahí conmocionado, cuando camina hacia mi noto sus pómulos rojizos debido a sol y está cubierto de sudor, pero no se le compara a la emoción que trae encima.

— Es todo, nos vamos de aquí esta misma tarde — dice el tomándome por los hombros. Frevor y Denna llegan a mis espaldas acercándose y les comunico la noticia tanto como si mi padre no la acababa de gritar.

— Lastima — dice Lawrence — echare de menos sus servicios de limpieza.

Puedo sentir como las cadenas de mi cuerpo comienzan a ablandarse y que el aire me entra a los pulmones. En las horas restantes acomodamos las camas en sus respectivos cuartos ponemos las cosas que movimos en su lugar para dejar todo como el primer día que llegamos.

— ¿Están listos? — dice mi padre

— Vámonos — digo abriéndome paso hasta la puerta.

Pese al horario diurno no había gente en los pasillos, me quede meditabundo considerando si era un movimiento para el plan de escape…aunque más bien esto no era un escape, ninguno de nosotros pertenecía aquí; las autoridades rebeldes eran quienes no creían eso. El camino se me hace infinito, tal vez por los nervios y la ansiedad de salir de allí, tomo una gran bocanada de aire intentando relajarme pero no sirve de mucho.

Después de bajar varios pisos, estaba bastante seguro que nos encontrábamos bajo tierra. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento inmenso, iluminado, por unas cuantas lámparas en el techo que apenas brillaban.

— Por aquí — dice Lawrence.

Tampoco son muchos los autos que están ahí, el edificio era para los que tenían más dinero, la razón por la cual estuviera vacio era porque algunas parejas vivían ahí con sus hijos los cuales estaban siendo preparados para la arena, Lawrence era soltero, por eso no se quejaba.

— No entiendo porque nos prohibiste andar en los pasillos — dice Frevor.

— Apenas son unos niños, hay que tratarlos como tal — contesta.

Frevor hace una mueca y subimos a un auto con los cristales blindados, muy lujoso para ser de uso militar, lo más seguro es que fuese de Lawrence.

— Lindo ¿verdad? — me dice al notar que no paro de mirarlo.

— No mucho — contradigo.

— Vámonos Lawrence — gruñe mi padre.

El motor ronronea y el auto raspa con el asfalto haciendo un recuerdo el estacionamiento y nos encontramos en las calles del Capitolio, voy en medio de mis dos amigos tratando de sujetarme fuerte en las curvas, no quería ver el Capitolio, solo el camino que me sacara de aquí.

Los edificios se desvanecen conforme avanzamos solo veo las sombras pasando, pasamos la zona residencial a toda velocidad.

— Ya sabemos que hacer Lawrence — dice mi padre.

— ¿Nosotros no haremos nada? — pregunta Denna.

— Quédense aquí, no salgan del auto —contesta.

¿Qué? ¿Nos dejaría solos? La idea me horrorizo pero no puse objeciones. Confiaba en lo que sea que el haya formado en los días pasados para que saliéramos de aquí. Estamos ya en la salida del Capitolio; Lawrence se baja del auto y se dirige a un puñado de rebeldes que pululan por ahí, mi padre hace lo mismo para irse del lado del conductor.

Las grandes puertas metálicas con más de un metro de grosor se abren de par en par y de forma muy lenta. La piel se me hiela cuando un soldado se acerca a mirar el interior, pero mi padre le da tres papeles que deben ser nuestras identificaciones del 9 y con un ligero asentimiento dice:

— Buen viaje comandante Devonhall

Cuando las grandes puertas terminan de abrirse el auto arranca sin antes ver como Lawrence hace una lastimera seña de despedida, quería agradecerle su hospitalidad pero tampoco quería que mi padre se detuviera.

— Echare de menos poner temperatura al agua — comienza Frevor y poco a poco todos comenzamos a sentir esa ligereza en nosotros y reímos del chiste.

— Yo las colchonetas de algodón — sigue

Denna.

— Y creo que yo el servicio a la habitación — termino, sabiendo que nunca gozamos de ese privilegio.

Pasan los minutos y mientras más nos vamos alejando del Capitolio, más relajado me siento, incluso me rio a todo pulmón de los chistes malos de Frevor, sintiendo que puedo al fin relajarme y no preocuparme de nada hasta que un fulgor de luces rojizas se provoca al lado del auto con un estruendoso sonido, volcándolo.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

Cuando el auto por fin deja de dar vueltas me permito abrir los ojos, nadie está herido de gravedad, los cinturones nos han mantenido a todos en nuestros respectivos lugares; solo que de cabeza. Los vidrios se rompieron y algunos se encontraron con nuestro rostro rasgándolos levemente, lanzan algunos gemidos de dolor mientras yo lucho por liberarme del cinturón para salir por la ventana ya que el asiento bloqueo la manija.

— ¡Frevor! — le grito.

Estaba en shock así que lo muevo para que despierte y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y en ellos está la imagen del miedo, Denna por otro lado trataba de ver señas de vida en mi padre.

— ¿Sr. Devonhall? — dice ella sacudiendo una mano frente a su inmutable rostro.

— ¡Salgan, salgan! — parece reaccionar — esto puede estallar.

Como yo soy el más cercano a la ventana con mi pie quito los restos de los vidrios que quedaron para salir y mi padre abre la puerta y se pone de cuclillas para ayudarnos a salir, pero otras manos se unen después.

Los rebeldes.

Quienes están jaloneándonos a todos a lugares diferentes, incluso a mis dos amigos quienes aun no salían del auto, por otro lado otros rebeldes apagan el fuego inmediatamente proveniente del motor del auto.

— Oficial Devonhall, queda usted detenido por querer pasar por alto las reglas del Capitolio — dice un hombre acercándose a nosotros que quedamos en media luna para verlo.

Alto, joven y caireles negros azabache que llegan hasta sus hombros, Maverick, un agente de la paz perteneciente al nueve.

— ¡¿Qué?! — estalla él.

— Querer llevarte a los tributos, podrías ser ejecutado por eso — dice en su tono autoritario.

— Ellos no pertenecen al Capitolio y lo sabes

— digo.

Cerca del carro volcado esta una camioneta militar con más rebeldes dentro de ella; casi más de una docena de soldados rebeldes como para venir solo por nosotros cuatro y el hecho de que no hayan decidido volarnos en pedazos junto con el auto guardaba consigo algo, algo siniestro.

— Wilbert Devonhall, te recuerdo…pero a ellos no los recuerdo — dice mientras voltea a ver a mis amigos.

— No, ¡No! — estallo y el soldado a mis espaldas pone más fuerza en sus brazos

— ¡Ellos iban al salón de la justicia y tú lo sabes!

Trato de hacer memoria como para hacérselo recordar pero es inútil, en mi boca siento las heridas del reciente accidente por donde me sale sangre y siento lo amarga que esta al tragarla.

— Relájate niño, te irás a casa a olvidarte de todo esto, solo nos llevamos a ellos dos — dice tajante.

— No te llevaras a nadie Maverick — protesta mi padre — varios niños se te han escapado ya y ellos pertenecen al nueve ¡así que déjanos ir!

— Estas mejor informado que yo, ¿No? — inquiere él con malicia.

Frevor lucha con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero hasta que lo apuntan con una de sus armas de fuego se pone quieto a regañadientes, por otro lado Denna esta arrodillada en el suelo mientras el rebelde parece disfrutar de someterla. Cuando escucho que alguien quita el seguro a una de sus armas es cuando veo a Maverick apuntando la cabeza de mi padre con un gran arma, el no le baja la mirada, al contrario estaba rabioso y respirando por la boca.

— Creo que te hare un favor — y se pone sobre una rodilla para ver su rostro — en las celdas del Capitolio te torturaran de manera que desees la muerte.

Él le escupe en el rostro y él se para de inmediato para apuntarlo de nuevo. En los siguientes segundos viene lo peor, primero veo en su rostro la rabia de él mirando a la persona que lo iba a matar, después vienen las caras de mis dos hermanos y por último el rostro de mi madre, la cual nunca conocí por culpa de esa enfermedad. Me doy cuenta que ni siquiera soportaba la idea de que el también estuviera muerto.

Antes de que los siguientes segundos transcurran llevándose todas esas imágenes con ellos, someto con mis dos manos y un pie al rebelde que tenia a mis espaldas, lo noqueo, tomo su arma y me abro espacio. Todas las miras de las armas se posan en mí, mientras empuñaba con brío la escopeta con ambas manos hacia Maverick quien era el único que no me apunta.

— Alto — alza la mano derecha para pedirle a los soldados que bajen sus armas, lo hacen.

Regresa a su posición anterior guardando el arma en su cinturón, no se si de verdad estoy decidido para disparar y piensa que en mi posición no podría matarlo o que no tendría el suficiente valor para hacerlo, pero si antes lo hice, ahora también puedo y para que lo notara apunto justo en su pecho.

— Mira he, tienes un muchacho con agallas —

le dice, pero me está mirando a mí.

— ¡No te hagas el gracioso! — le digo y siento lo rígido que esta el gatillo en mis dedos.

— Mírate Wil has cambiado mucho — musita

— ¿no recuerdas acaso? — inquiere con ese tono amargo en su voz — ¿Cómo te castigaba tu padre? Digo, si se le puede llamar así, porque…así no era como un padre trata a su hijo. Es más, en algunos momentos me llegue a creer esa historia que rondaba en el distrito, tu sabes…esa de que el te odiaba por haberle quitado a lo único que el amaba, aunque tu madre haya muerto por esa enfermedad, parecía culparte de ello.

Siento el sabor amargo de la bilis en mi garganta y la trago junto con esos recuerdos, sujetando con más firmeza la escopeta.

— Mira bien el arma que sujetas y mira bien detrás de mi — dice el.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería, un disparo y no solo mataría a Maverick sino también a las otras cuatro figuras detrás de el, mis amigos y los dos soldados que los contienen. Ellos me miran desesperadamente mientras yo lanzo un rugido tirando el arma al suelo lo más lejos que puedo y esta vez dos soldados me toman por la espalda sujetándome con firmeza, Maverick camina hacia mí pero como mi mirada esta hacia el suelo veo sus botas negras, el toma mi barbilla obligándome a verlo.

— El Capitolio daría lo que sea por un chico como tu — dice el — o más bien, cualquiera haría eso.

Sus últimas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza.

— ¡Llévenselos al nueve! — exclama.

Cuando creo que nos dejaran marchar, veo como yo voy a otra camioneta distinta a la que llevan a mis dos amigos.

— ¡Alto! — grito — ¡Deténganse!

— ¿Ahora qué? — dice enfadado Maverick.

— Déjenlos ir — digo y creo que estoy llorando.

— ¿Acaso no fui muy claro en mis palabras?— rectifica — ellos no radican como ciudadanos del nueve, ¡Basta de habladurías, nos largamos!

Todos comienzan a subirse a la camioneta con ellos arrastrando y resistiéndose, trato de someter a los soldados una vez mas pero no lo logro, mi padre me grita resignado que nos vayamos pero lo ignoro y entonces grito con todas mis fuerzas lo primero que me viene a la mente:

— ¡LLEVENME A MI!

— ¡Wil! — grita alguien, probablemente mi padre.

Maverick se materializa nuevamente de la oscuridad de la parte trasera de la camioneta dando un brinco en el concreto, sonriendo, como si le agradara la situación.

— Creo que se está haciendo moda eso de ocupar lugar de los tributos — dice el.

— Déjalos ir.

El lanza una risita.

— No es un chiste — digo.

Todos parecen ser espectadores de la plática que hay entre Maverick y yo, aunque a mi alrededor escucho sus gritos de desaprobación yo no me molesto en hacerles caso, un movimiento en falso y podría perderlos a los tres.

— No puedo hacer eso — responde.

— Claro que puedes — protesto.

— Seamos equitativos, tu eres solo uno…ellos son dos — dice y señala a mis amigos.

Lo maldigo para mis adentros, ignoro todos los improperios que me lanza Frevor para que regrese al nueve hasta que uno de los rebeldes lo noquea dejándolo inconsciente miro ahora a Denna que llora mientras niega con la cabeza, no puedo elegir entre ambos, no puedo elegir a quien quiero matar y a quien no, pero sin más, tenía que hacerlo.

— Denna regresa al nueve y cuídate bien —

digo sin mirarla.

Ella lanza un graznido y uno de los rebeldes a mis espaldas camina, hacia la camioneta que vuelve al Capitolio, mientras que el que sostiene a Denna se dirige hacia mi padre quien me contempla con la mirada vacía. No pongo resistencia y subo a la camioneta mientras veo como se pierden en la oscuridad sus rostros. Enfrente de mi esta Frevor sentado aun inconsciente, en los últimos minutos me quedo contemplándolo a él ignorando por completo a los rebeldes a mi lado, pensando si me serviría de algo en la arena verlo así, como ahora, la respuesta inmediata fue un no.

Al llegar a lo que parece ser una prisión, más al fondo del Capitolio, me dan unas cuantas pastillas para amortiguar el dolor que me dejaron los golpes causados por la volcadura del auto sin antes tomar mis huellas dactilares en una hoja para apilarla junto a otro centenar más que descansaba en una esquina mientras me sacan una foto de frente y otra de perfil, como a un criminal. Después me asignan una celda que apesta a eses y humedad. En el cuarto solo hay lámparas que alumbran tenuemente el lugar y una cama sucia justo en la esquina.

Camino un rato para desengarrotar los músculos mientras trato de analizar qué es lo que salió mal, los pasaportes que creo mi padre para que pudiéramos salir ¿Qué acaso no los había traído directo del nueve? O en todo caso si hay información de nosotros en el Capitolio

¿Por qué no comprobar que no somos de aquí? No me restaba más que especular respecto a eso, en parte siento algo de alivio, al pensar en Denna y mi padre que están en camino de vuelta al nueve, pero esa sensación se desvanece al pensar que ellos estarán a salvo mientras que Frevor y yo saldremos a luchar por nuestras vidas en la arena.

Me dirijo a la puerta de la celda a escuchar unos chillidos provenientes de a lo lejos, chillidos que no eran de un animal, asomo la mirada y el pasillo es muy angosto como para que solo quepa una persona; a lo lejos escucho ahora con claridad los gritos pidiendo piedad, los cuales no podían ser de alguien más que los otros concursantes de los juegos: los niños del Capitolio. Sus gritos se propagan probablemente por todo el lugar y me llegan hasta las entrañas, no por impotencia a hacer algo sino por la rabia que sentía de que los torturaran sabiendo que el destino que tenían era mucho peor que eso.

— Faltan pocos días — me sobresalto al escuchar su voz.

Entre todos los quejidos y lloriqueos que ahora percibo de otros lados esta la voz decidida de Frevor al otro lado, me recargo en los barrotes contemplando el suelo, me sentí culpable de que el estuviese ahí conmigo. Sin duda esa decisión había sido la más difícil de tomar, Denna o Frevor ¿a quien quería mantener lejos de esto? ¿Quién lo podría soportar mejor? Recuerdo a Denna el día en que llegamos al departamento de Lawrence, parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable.

— No creo poder olvidar eso — le digo.

El lanza una risita incrédula y veo que sus dos manos salen de los barrotes para jugar pasándose algo en las manos, una pluma, que creía reconocer.

— Me dieron a elegir — digo.

— Elegiste bien — responde.

— No, no se trataba de eso — le espeto, su vida está en riesgo y me daba rabia que no le tomara importancia.

El ríe otra vez.

— Los rebeldes regresaran en cualquier momento — me informa — así que toma esto, quería escribir algo aquí también en el Capitolio pero no pude.

Deja de juguetear con la pluma en su mano y la avienta en mi dirección mientras yo saco las manos para atraparla, al verla, los recuerdos vienen. En "la guardia" solíamos rayar las paredes de la industria con frases déspotas hacia el Capitolio, o no, más bien hacia Snow. Frevor no me dedica otra palabra y se marcha en silencio a un lugar donde no pueda verlo.

Guardo la pluma en una de las bolsas de la chamarra mientras me siento en una de las orillas de la cama a contemplar la pluma que llenábamos con tinta siempre para rayar las paredes de ese viejo lugar, estaba un poco sorprendido de que aun sirviera después de tantos años, lo compruebo al rayar la cama escribiendo: "no volveré al nueve, moriré en los últimos juegos del hambre"

Al poco rato escucho a alguien caminar por los pasillos y cuando pasa por mi celda se agacha para dejar algo en el suelo, voy y veo que es una lata de comida, lo mismo han hecho con Frevor, saco la mano por los barrotes para hacerme de ella. La abro y le encuentro un sabor dulce a la carne de res, pero ese sabor es difícil de disfrutar en medio de los gritos de los niños gritando en sus celdas.

No sabía exactamente si estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que este tipo de situaciones eran reales, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? El hecho de que ignorara que saldría a una arena a matar a esos niños que escuchaba gritar no ayudaba en nada y cuando me acomodo en mi cama siento como la punta de la pluma me pica en el estomago, recordándome que ahora no tenía ningún amigo, que en la arena mis posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas. Grito de frustración mientras mis manos se convierten en garras que quieren hacer trizas la cama sobre la que yacía.

Al menos tres rebeldes ya están fuera de mi celda, debí haber llamado la atención, no me importaba mucho si venían a torturarme, se llevarían algo de mi antes de que lograran someterme completamente cuando me levanto las piernas me vacilan y caigo al suelo. Quiero ponerme de pie pero es inútil, las manos ahora no me responden, ahí entendí el sabor dulce de la lata de comida: anestesia.

No dudaba en que esa técnica podían utilizar con los otros niños del Capitolio, anestesiarlos, dejarlos débiles para que no pusieran resistencia a las torturas y para que quedaran lo suficientemente conscientes para experimentar el dolor, hago un esfuerzo mas pero las manos comienzan a rodearme. Uno de ellos me levanta para tratar de poner en pie mi cuerpo de trapo para ya después me carguen los otros dos para caminar hacia la salida de mi celda, quiero gritarles algo pero mi lengua ahora también está dormida, veo que la celda de Frevor también está abierta pero no alcanzo a distinguir nada y antes de que mis parpados se cierren el grito de una niña se queda grabado en mi subconsciente.

Al despertar trato de hallarle sentido a las cosas cuando veo el lugar en el que me encuentro; alfombra, una cama matrimonial con sabanas de algodón, cuadros en las paredes, luces artificiales en el techo, ninguna ventana, solo un simple cuarto conectado a un pequeño baño que solo tenía un inodoro con fregador. Estoy sentado en la cama y toco mis rodillas sintiendo las raspaduras que me hice cuando caí al suelo, me paro y enseguida noto la puerta que está en la esquina la cual no me molesto en tratar de abrir porque sabía que estaría trancada o afuera habría al menos 5 rebeldes custodiando, definitivamente esta es una prisión también pero más sofisticada.

Toco mi chamarra y la pluma sigue en su lugar, la celda de Frevor también estaba abierta

¿lo habrían traído también aquí? No podía estar seguro, escuche muchos gritos, tal vez lo mataron o a él si lo torturaron, antes de seguir especulando el chirrido electrónico de la puerta suena y lo veo, sus ojos azules, alto y de cabello negro canoso, se queda en la puerta que se cierra sus espaldas.

— Wil — dice.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — digo un tanto desconcertado. Se acerca como buscando algo en mi, una lesión quizás.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta.

— ¡Deberías estar en casa! — exclamo agitado.

Sus ojos tiritan de duda, comienza a caminar hacia mi mientras yo lo examino de hito en hito, hasta que noto que el esta vestido como rebelde, no como superior, sino como un simple soldado.

— No puedo abandonar a mi hijo — se excusa pero en su voz esta la preocupación, raro en el.

— Eso no te importo antes, tampoco debió importarte ahora — espeto con indiferencia, aunque estaba más enojado con el por haber regresado aquí al Capitolio más que por lo que decía.

Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y noto una cámara cerca de donde estaba en la puerta. Delante de mi esta mi padre, el cual ahora me mira como si fuese un infante, lo más seguro es que se sintiera culpable por las palabras de Maverick cuando en realidad a mi ni me alcanzaron.

Su siguiente movimiento me deja helado, porque así es como estoy, petrificado como una estatua de hielo ante sus brazos que solo me estrujan mientras él se quiebra en mis hombros, llorando, como nunca lo hizo, algo en mi no me permite devolverle el abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está Denna? — vacilo. El me evita.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

— Ella no pudo venir — comienza y deja pasar unos segundos y después dice

— porque está mal herida.

— ¿Qué le paso? — digo pasmado.

— Un rebelde le disparo al tratar ir tras ustedes

— responde.

Así como yo estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos, cada uno me lo demostró a su manera, pero yo todo el tiempo quise tragarme la idea de que estarían en el 9 y ahora ella debería estar en una cama agonizando.

— Señor, tiene que irse — dice una voz, vete a saber de dónde salió.

— Estoy cuidando de ella — dice pero me limito a mirarlo — ¿Wil?

Su mano se acerca a mí y por inercia yo la repelo, me quedo petrificado mientras sentía como la sangre me hervía, cuando escucho el seguro electrónico de la puerta cerrándose me doy cuenta de que me he quedado solo.

La cámara no me desenfoca como tratando de ver mis próximos movimientos, como si supiese que iba a estallar en una rabieta pero en vez de eso hago lo siguiente; voy hacia la gran cama y de un solo tirón quito la gran sabana de algodón, después la tomo con mis dos manos para dejarla completamente extendida sobre el suelo, meto mi mano a la chamarra y encuentro la pluma.

La empuño con fuerzas y me pongo de rodillas sobre la colcha y comienzo a rasgar con la tinta una esquina los aspectos que conocía sobre los juegos; los vencedores, hago bocetos de todos ellos, en la otra esquina pongo mis debilidades, Frevor, después uno estos dos puntos con una flecha y tomo los aspectos aleatorios formando mi propia estrategia, el agua, la comida, la trampas que se detectar y la armas que se usar, todo comienza a tomar su lugar en la gran tela blanca que pronto estará repleta de tinta.

La ira me consume y ya en lo más alto de la tela queda un espacio en blanco donde pongo que se interceptan todos los puntos y ahí es donde remarco la pluma con más fiereza haciendo que la tinta se desbordara para pintar más fuerte en letras muy grandes y al terminar encierro varias veces lo último que escribí.

Ganar los juegos del hambre.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

El rebelde que se encarga de traerme la comida se queda paralizado ante mi dibujo el cual colgué de la pared con los clavos de las pinturas que estaban ahí, que ahora descansaban en una esquina de la habitación. Doy por sentado que no me llamaran la atención por el escándalo hecho y por la ligera modificación que hay en la decoración de la habitación, más bien creo que la cámara capto bien el momento en el que blandía la pluma como una bestia iracunda.

Era un poco mayor que yo, tenía su uniforme rebelde, lo odiaba, más bien creo que ahora odiaba mucho a los del Distrito 13, no podía darles merito por haber comenzado la revuelca porque mientras ellos se escondían bajo tierra los 75 juegos del h organizaran los últimos juegos del hambre con los niños del Capitolio, e

Estoy parado en una esquina mientras le doy vueltas a la pluma en la mano, hace algunas horas que termine de darle los últimos detalles, intercambiamos miradas y me teme ¿Qué aspecto tendré? No importa, se ha marchado. Devuelvo la pluma al bolsillo y me acerco a la bandeja donde está la comida y abro solamente la botella de agua, la huelo antes de tomarla, nada. Podría estar seguro de que no habría razón para dormirme de nuevo, aunque el hecho de que estuviese ahora aquí para mi seguía siendo un misterio.

No puedo evitar pensar en las personas con las que pase mis últimas horas en el Capitolio antes de que me convirtiera en un tributo, Frevor, del que no se si sigue vivo, Denna, la cual no sé si debe estar siendo tratada en el Capitolio o está en los desaliñados cuartitos que representaban el hospital en mi distrito y el pensar en eso solo hace que me duela el estomago. Finalmente esta mi padre, que debe andar rondando en las calles del Capitolio tal vez tronándose los dedos al saber que esta desvalido ante la situación.

A tan solo dos días de la inauguración de los juegos, no hubo entrevistas, ni tus propios estilistas, ni siquiera sesiones de entrenamiento. No tendría caso, lo único que quería la gente de los otros distritos es que los del Capitolio sientan su dolor, que supiesen pelear, verse bien no importaba en un lugar donde peleabas por tu vida y así era al final, siempre, solo que estos últimos juegos eran más bien parte de la sesión de juicio de la que hablo la presidenta donde el vencedor que quede será perdonado con la vida de los otros de por medio.

Me paró en seco cuando Maverick se materializa junto con otro hombre alto de piel morena y cabello largo llameante, lo que distingue en él es el parche que lleva en su ojo izquierdo.

— Hemos traído a tu amigo hasta aquí también — dice él, y por un segundo pienso que el mismo fue el que presiono el gatillo contra Denna — ¿es tu amigo aun no? — inquiere, como si supiese la situación a la que me enfrentaba.

Podía sentir como las yemas de mis dedos tocaban la pluma dentro de mi chamarra y lo poco que tardaría en llegar a su cuello, pero me limito a hacerlo y solo digo:

— ¿Acaso importa?

— La verdad es que no — contesta.

Hasta ahora sus ojos se concentraban mirándome como buscando una debilidad en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero más bien ahora trae con él un aire decidido al igual que el pelirrojo mientras rasca su barbilla meditando.

— Quiero presentarte a Valer Applewhite, uno de los padres de un vencedor del nueve — el da un gran paso al frente y extiende su mano hacia mí, lo ignoro, es mas ni siquiera lo regreso a ver — estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Era todo menos eso, algo que yo no describiría como ayuda después de lo último que paso. El hombre no parece poner atención a mi comportamiento infantil y solo regresa su mano a su espalda como anteriormente estaba.

— Buena estrategia chico — me dice mientras mira la gran sabana colgando en la pared, eso era lo que miraba con detenimiento hace unos minutos, ahora que deja de rascarse la barbilla noto otra cicatriz que desciende desde su barbilla hasta su cuello.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto.

Antes de responderme el pareciera que Maverick ya sabía que preguntaría eso y hace un ademan para que centre mi atención en el.

— El es tu mentor, tú decides si colaborar. Levanta su mano derecha para apretar unos cuantos botones a su brazalector para que el seguro electrónico se active y lo deje salir. Se marcha y nos deja solos en un perfecto ambiente de incertidumbre.

— ¿Este es el chico de la otra habitación? — señala el boceto de Frevor en la esquina de la sabana.

— Es el — digo.

— Debilidades — musita, leyendo las letras — préstame tu pluma.

Mas que una orden me lo dice en tono afable, casi a regañadientes meto la mano a mi chamarra y la aviento en su dirección, el la atrapa. Si yo mismo me había propuesto ganar los juegos y él me iba ayudar, tendría que…colaborar, como dijo Maverick. Me da la espalda para comenzar a rayar justo en la parte donde me había señalado y cuando se voltea noto lo nuevo que hay en la sabana: ahora la palabra "debilidades" desapareció sobre los rayones de tinta que marcan en su lugar la palabra "fortalezas" me quedo perplejo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — digo estupefacto.

— Una alianza podría significar tu victoria en los juegos — digo y me acerco a la pared para quitarle mi pluma, no es que considerase mi plan perfecto pero antes de que termine poniendo que puedo comerme mis armas le arrebato la pluma, el no pone resistencia — seria incluso más útil que todo lo demás — añade.

Es cierto que no me cuestione mucho el por qué puse a Frevor por debajo de las palabras "debilidades", en el rato en que no había más que adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. No pude verlo como una de las oportunidades que tenia para ganar los juegos junto con él, una alianza de dos tributos podría tener algo de ventaja contra más de 200 competidores, al final no pongo objeción al respecto y dejo estar la sabana como la ha dejado mi mentor.

— Busca comida, agua y si puedes fabricar algo para llevarlos contigo, mejor — dice viendo en la sabana mi boceto sobre cómo se tejer y destejer una red, supongo que un morral no será demasiada diferencia.

— Te he visto — le digo.

— Mi hijo gano los quincuagésimos primeros juegos del hambre a sus dieciséis

— me dice — algunas veces llegue a ver a tu padre, el me pedía consejos sobre los entrenamientos.

Mi ropa se siente mojada por las lágrimas de mi padre todavía, miro mis hombros como si aun estuviese apoyado ahí deshaciéndose. Además Valer, no sé qué merito tendría como mentor de su propio hijo, según me entere todos los vencedores fueron ejecutados por el Capitolio y los rebeldes…a excepción de los que ahora van a la arena nuevamente.

— Sabes usar cuchillos, arco, ballesta y ondas

— cuestiona.

— Lo mío es mas el ataque a distancia, tengo buena puntería — le digo, el tuerce un poco el gesto.

— Dudo que encuentres un arma así en la arena

— Lo tengo en claro — «Y si las hay, es probable que se lo quede cualquiera de los otros tributos en la arena » complemento.

— Pero veo que tienes un ojo avizor — levanta la voz — puedes detectar muchas trampas.

Como mentor tiene que darme todos los consejos y la confianza posible y efectivamente tenia la habilidad para detectar trampas cosa en la que me especialice en los entrenamientos, en lugar de las armas, mi padre hizo caso omiso de ello. Pasan unos cuantos minutos en los que yo estoy sentado en la cama y Valer contempla la sabana en la pared.

— ¿Has matado a alguien? — suelta.

— Sí, pero no fue por venganza o resentimiento — digo.

— Fue para defenderte ¿no es así? — inquiere. Solo podíamos llegar a un solo lugar con este tipo de conversaciones, con tu vida en juego, hace poco me di cuenta de que, si existe un libro de reglas eso es lo que menos importa.

— Puedes seguir haciéndolo, defendiéndote, pero tendrías más oportunidades si olvidas eso.

En otras palabras, convertirme en un asesino, la idea no me extraña ni manda ninguna extraña punzada a mi cuerpo, solo estoy atento a lo que dice.

— Si dices que conoces a mi padre —comienzo.

— Es por qué él me ha mandado aquí — se adelanta. — de hecho, que estés aquí también es por él.

Así que, el traslado a esta habitación fue obra suya y tanta amabilidad por parte de Maverick también era obra suya, no sabía si sentirme agradecido por tal acto, hago como que no acabo de escuchar nada y sigo.

— ¿Qué hay de los otros tributos? ¿Tienen mentor? — pregunto y el vacila, aclara su garganta.

— Como yo ahora mismo, no — responde.

¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿A que los otros tributos tenían otra clase de mentores?

¿Mejores? No lo sé, pero la tortura en las celdas en las que me encontraba no significaba alguna especie de consejo para sobrevivir en la arena.

— ¿Cómo gano su hijo?

— Fue la arena y su habilidad para escabullirse como un zorro — comienza, sin alardes — la arena estuvo más llena de mutaciones que de fauna en la que esconderse — su mirada se posa en el techo — pero sabía que por más

que escapara al final tendría que matar.

Me sentía un poco mal por hacerle recordar eso, pero no importaba ¿Quién olvidaría eso con los juegos de por medio? Te dejan vulnerable y susceptible, te vuelves dominio público de la gente de este lugar.

— Al final quedaron cuatro tributos y el les tendió una trampa con unas ardillas mutantes — dice — a los del Capitolio les pareció muy injusto, digamos que defender la victoria de mi hijo me costó el ojo izquierdo.

Fin de la conversación, no más preguntas personales, no quería imaginar el resto de la historia.

—Cuando tengas que descansar, busca lugares pequeños — continua — nunca te establezcas en un solo lugar, mantente en constante movimiento y si quieres asegurar tu estancia has unos cuantos amigos.

— Espero poder hacerlo — digo.

— ¿Por qué te presentaste voluntario? — pregunta.

No lo miro con desdén, aunque la pregunta no fuese muy de mi agrado si él había compartido conmigo algo personal consideraba justo hacer lo mismo.

— Por mis dos mejores amigos, los confundieron con habitantes del Capitolio

— respondo.

— ¿Y qué pasa? — dice, debió haberme visto hacer caras.

— ¡Que ellos eran dos y el maldito cerdo de

Maverick me hizo elegir! — gruño.

— La chica a quien dispararon — dice.

Si mi padre estaba detrás de esto, no me sorprendía que Valer estuviera tan bien informado.

— El esta cuidándola, va a estar bien — me dice, deberás convencido.

Quería creerle, imaginarla en una situación así no servía de nada, estaba claro que en este punto, Frevor, ella y yo estábamos luchando por nuestra vida. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con el chirrido del brazalector de Valer.

— Me tengo que ir — dice — buenas noches Wil, mañana vendré por ti para llevarte con tus estilistas.

— ¿Estilistas? — digo estupefacto.

— Si sordo — responde.

Camina hacia la salida mientras introduce unos cuantos códigos que son probablemente el candado de la puerta, pero antes de irse me dice:

— Elimina todo lo que represente una amenaza para ti — dice — mata a los vencedores si se atraviesan en tu camino.

Se marcha y las palabras se quedan flotando en el aire, hasta que al final me doy cuenta de que si quería cumplir la estrategia colgada de la pared, tendría que tomar muy en cuenta sus palabras.

Una de las ventajas de este lugar es que ya no se escuchan los gritos de los demás, las lámparas pasaron a alumbrar solo a los extremos del cuarto dejando a oscuras la parte donde estaba la cama, a la hora de dormir. No estoy seguro de cuantas horas pasan desde entonces pero podría apostar que pasaba de más de medianoche. Mi respiración es lo único que escucho y la incertidumbre comienza a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, el miedo por ver la realidad hace unas cuantas horas cuando escribí que moriría en los últimos juegos pero ahora ver otra sabana en frente de mi donde puse todo lo contrario, los pensamientos dentro de mi mente comienzan a chocar entre si y me provoca miedo.

Me da un ligero espasmo cuando escucho un ruido a mi izquierda, las lámparas que estaban ahí se apagan y una parte de la pared comienza a deslizarse para desaparecer en el techo dejando en su lugar una ventana grande con cristal (forzado).

La luz plateada ilumina en diagonal el cuarto y miro los extremos buscando algún indicio de trampa, pero no hay nada, solo la gran ventana. Camino y mi vista se posa en el fondo, porque delante de mi solo hay nubes, por que este era un rascacielos ubicado casi al fondo del Capitolio, lo más seguro es que estuviese a unas cuantas cuadras de las celdas en las que me encontraba antes de que me durmieran.

Veo el capitolio y se me forma un hoyo en el pecho, la última vez que lo vi de esa manera fue con Frevor y Denna. Veo las casas, los edificios y en su contorno veo lo mismo que vi dibujado cuando mi batallón se infiltro en el Capitolio; la sed de sangre, la desesperación, la frustración, aun las seguía sintiendo ¿La sensación no debió esfumarse por completo con la muerte de Snow? ¡Claro que no! Ahora estaba mas convencido de que Coin era mas desalmada que Snow. La rabia invade mi cuerpo tan rápido como el veneno y justo antes de volver a estallar en una rabieta, respiro, mi mente estaba atiborrada de pensamientos que no me dejaban ver las cosas con claridad.

— Tienes que dormir — me digo.

Camino hacia el pequeño cuarto que es el baño donde hay un inodoro y un lavamanos, nada más, ni espejos, ni tinas para la ducha, para asegurar que no mueras antes de tiempo (que te suicidaras).

Abro la llave a todo lo que da y con mis dos manos capeo agua para llevarla varias veces a mi cara, en el baño es el único lugar donde la cámara no alcanza a enfocar bien. Uso mi playera para limpiarme la cara, el goteo de la llave hace eco en el lugar pero la cierro con fuerza para prestar atención a otro sonido más prolongado; busco con mi mirada y con mis oídos de donde puede venir ese ruido, o más bien, sollozos.

En el piso hay una grieta, la madriguera de una rata, chillidos de una rata, ese era el sonido; me retiro del baño, ya estoy para dar el último paso al cuarto cuando alguien dice:

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Hace unas horas había escuchado una voz en el cuarto pero definitivamente venia de un altavoz, pero esta no, venia del baño pero al mismo tiempo distante, me quedo mirando al pozo que estaba en el suelo ¿Acaso las ratas hablaban?, me agacho con ese estúpido pensamiento en mente y me doy cuenta de que ese hoyo conectaba mi habitación con la de alguien más, mi baño con el de alguien más, lo noto por los colores blancos del otro lado, pero no hay nadie, ni siquiera ratas.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — mascullo.

— ¿Quién eres? — me dice la voz desde el otro extremo, pero no veo a nadie, aunque si reconozco su voz.

"Un alto al fuego" fue lo último que nos pidió a toda Panem, Peeta Mellark el chico del doce, el amante de Katniss Everdeen, por la debilidad de su voz asumo dos cosas, la primera era que no quería ser descubierto como si esta fuese una plática clandestina y desconocía si era así, la segunda, era que estaba llorando, eso explica los quejidos que escuche hace unos momentos.

— Soy Wil…soy un tributo — respondo.

— ¿Los demás niños del Capitolio están aquí?

— pregunta.

— Están en otro lugar — digo.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — inquiere con recelo — ¿eres un rebelde no es así?

— Ahórrate tus comentarios idiota, fui traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad —le digo en su mismo tono.

Unos cuantos segundos pasan, y no me paro, el llega para asomarse también y me ve, supongo que por mi aspecto debe saber, que no soy un rebelde.

— Soy Peeta — se presenta sin atisbo de irritación.

— Te conozco — le digo.

— ¿Eres un vencedor? No, imposible — se responde el mismo.

— Si, imposible — admito — estabas llorando.

El toma una gran bocanada de aire, no tenía por qué negarlo, sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú nunca lo hiciste?

— Si — le digo — ¿Es por Katniss?

— Por Katniss, Haymitch, los demás, los juegos…por todo

No sabía exactamente por qué estábamos teniendo esta plática pero ¿Qué diría ahora? Yo nunca supe dar palabras de aliento, probablemente necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse.

— No sé si vaya a poder lidiar otra vez con el secuestro — me dice — no sé si considerarlo una bendición o una maldición.

— ¿Lo has experimentado? — pregunto.

— Si — contesta — los recuerdos vienen y están a punto de irse nuevamente.

— No pueden hacerte eso otra vez, morirías —digo.

— Es lo mismo que supuse yo, me mandaran a la arena así, justo cuando empiezo a recordar todo — dice.

Yo no sabía que él había sido secuestrado anteriormente, en las grabaciones provenientes del Capitolio, lo vi, lo bastante real como para creer que es el, nunca note algo raro incluso cuando salió con todo ese aspecto demacrado avisando que matarían a todos en el

13.

— No estás aquí por gusto — dice.

— Tienes razón, no es así — digo algo irritado

— soy un tributo voluntario.

— ¿Y tú? ¿A quién pusiste a salvo? —inquiere.

— A nadie en realidad.

Y era la verdad, la única persona que había tratado de salvar estaba a punto de morir, el me lo cree o al menos, lo entiende.

— Bienvenido a Panem — dice.

— Odio esto — contengo un grito.

— Te diría que yo lo aborrezco, pero no se acerca.

El y yo nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, ninguno podía hacer nada por sus seres queridos, recuerdo la cámara y el pánico llega, estoy por levantarme.

— Espera — demanda. Asomo la mirada por el hoyo.

— Quiero pedirte un favor — dice.

— Si es que no te mate en la arena —le digo — ni siquiera lo pienses.

El ríe por lo bajo sin ninguna pizca de humor, sus ojos se tornan vacios, un vacio eterno que escondía algo, algo que no pude ver, parece pensarlo un poco y después me lo dice:

— Quiero que mates a Katniss.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

Despierto casi por instinto más temprano de lo normal, me lo indican lo mucho que me arden los ojos, dormí muy poco anoche aunque no me sentía muy cansado, más bien creo que me levante escuchando otra vez las últimas palabras que escuche anoche, o más bien el favor que me pidieron, aniquilar a la chica del Distrito 12.

Medito un poco, regreso a unas horas antes tratando de convencerme de que lo último que viví no fue un sueño, Peeta Mellark pidiéndome un favor inusitado

¿Qué paso acaso? ¿El secuestro se llevo consigo todo ese cariño que vi alguna vez?,

por otro lado esta, pensar el si podía cumplir con lo que él me dijo…, podría matarla si es que tuviese oportunidad contra ella, pero no, meterme con ella significaría que Panem pidiera mi cabeza por tal acto; aunque por otro lado me ganaría la simpatía de la nueva presidenta.

No podía suponer en grande, pese a eso yo no guardaba ningún lazo afectivo con ella, un lazo emocional — es eso — me detengo en seco, Peeta no era tonto y sabia lo mismo que Frevor, que si ella gana se enfrentaría a cosas peores, así que de cierta manera todavía "la quería" y trataba de protegerla del purgatorio que le tendrá preparado Coin si sale de la arena. Doy por entendido el favor que Peeta me pidió la noche anterior y me dedico a dormir un rato mas, pero en ese justo momento el seguro de la puerta suena.

— ¿Aun en la cama? — inquiere — levántate, tienes una audiencia que ganarte.

— Creí que no habría entrevistas — digo sorprendido.

— No, pero si algo importante, ponte tu ropa — ordena.

Lo hago, el me espera mientras trato de arreglarme para salir de allí, a donde quiera que vayamos, recuerdo la noche anterior, no lo digo, pero me hallo en la necesidad de hacerlo con otras palabras.

— ¿Te han pedido cosas imposibles o difíciles?

— Todo el tiempo — responde.

— ¿Y qué haces? — pregunto

— ¿Es por lo último que te dije?

Algo parecido, más bien, si, en menos de un día alguien me sugirió matar a los vencedores y alguien más me pidió matar a una vencedora.

— Si — vacilo.

— Recuerda que solo son consejos — me dice, como si deberás entendiera lo que me paso anoche, como si no le estuviese mintiendo

— solo tú sabes si al final debes seguirlos.

Subo el cierre de la chamarra y me toma por sorpresa que Valer este tomando la sabana de la pared haciéndola una bola poniéndola en su antebrazo.

— Confía en mi — me dice.

Asiento, como la vez pasada usa su brazalector para abrir el seguro de la puerta, al salir hay dos rebeldes uniformados que me ponen una pulsera de brillo singular, desde luego no era un accesorio decorativo, con esto aseguraban que no me iría a ningún lado, después estos me cubren la espalda y caminamos por los elegantes pasillos del edificio.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a una casa con apariencia de tienda con ayuda de los rebeldes que me escoltaban, que estaba cerca del estadio, donde según me dijo Valer, Caesar Flickerman estaría inaugurando los últimos juegos del hambre en una especie de entrevista simultanea con todos los tributos, simplemente no podía imaginarlo.

Al entrar, noto lo angosto que es el lugar pero bien arreglado, ropa de piel de todo color y gusto en las estanterías, miro hacia la caja donde esta una especie de animal con bigotes de gato saltones.

— ¿Lo has traído? — dice y Valer desmantela la sabana sobre la barra —

dámelo, casi he terminado.

Como si no fuese suficiente su aspecto, su voz parecen ser ronroneos de un gato que espera llamar tu atención cuando se enredan entre tus piernas, pero quitando eso, ahora veo por qué opto por ese aspecto, lo noto por lo desfigurada que se encuentra su cara debido a esas caras cirugías que hacían aquí en el Capitolio, de ahí su transformación o a menos que se lo haya hecho adrede pero incluso en aquí hay gente con sentido común ¿o no es así?

— Gracias Tigris — dice este — el es Wilbert. Ella me mira como si mirara una bola de

estambre, como si fuese a jugar con mi cara marcándola con sus garras por el brillo en sus ojos, pero voltea la mirada y abre una puerta detrás de ella.

— Pasen — invita.

Noto las uñas puntiagudas en sus manos y mi antiguo pensamiento cobra mas vida, aunque solo me dedico a seguir avanzando para dejar atrás la tienda para entrar a un cuarto mas grande. En una esquina están sentadas tres figuras en un sofá rojo que no se percatan de nuestra presencia.

— Hemos llegado — vocifera mi mentor. Regresan a ver dos mujeres y un hombre; solo

reconocí a uno de ellos, Lawrence, lo cual me hace ver que mi padre sigue detrás de todo lo que necesito para los juegos y eso me hace sentir…fastidiado, no es que lo despreciara, pero prefería mil veces que estuviese devuelta en el distrito a que siguiera metido en el Capitolio. Por otro lado, las otras dos chicas de aspecto trivial, jamás las había visto, bailotean en mi dirección, Lawrence guía su mirada a la pulsera en mi mano y parece querer romper a las lágrimas cuando me ve.

— Wil — dice — lamento que estés aquí.

— No hay nada que lamentar — le digo indiferente, no quería tener que consolar a alguien ahora.

Lo menos que quería ahora era lastima, y mientras Lawrence parece darse ánimos a sí mismo, una de las mujeres toma mi cabello con su mano como si fuera un peine y la otra acaricia con sus manos mi cara. La que juega con mi cabello, es alta y de cabello corto color negro y otra es baja de estatura de cabello lacio color rubio quemado.

— Soy Octavia — dice la alta.

— Yo soy Vick — sigue la rubia.

— ¡Hablen menos mujeres! Tenemos menos de dos horas — alzo la voz

Lawrence ya sin atisbo de dolor en el.

Yo los contemplo mientras todos me examinan, que hay que quitar, que hay que poner, por los próximos minutos evaluó su mirada desaprobatoria.

— Tu piel está muy seca — opina Vick

— Y tu cabello muy maltratado — sigue

Octavia.

— Yo me encargo de su ropa — concluye

Lawrence.

Me aguanto la risa, eran tres figuras muy cómicas, como si los tres fuesen uno y sincronizaran sus pensamientos antes de entrar en conflicto con los de los otros. No digo nada, miro al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que esta frente mío y detrás de mi todos empiezan a moverse a todos lados, Valer me ha abandonado aquí para que sea presa de las tres figuras que no saben qué hacer conmigo.

Primero, la rubia me manda a darme una ducha dándome tres botes distintos para mi cabello y mi piel. Fue una experiencia totalmente desagradable, los líquidos de los botes eran pegajosos, apestaban, me dejaban rasquiña en mi piel y en mi cuero cabelludo, aunque no me estuviesen observando se la pasaron gritándome en la puerta las instrucciones, hasta que se concluyo una ducha de casi 40 minutos, salgo en una bata blanca e inmediatamente estoy fuera me llevan a otro cuarto donde me hacen sentarme enfrente de un mueble con cientos de artículos de belleza de distintas formas y colores sobre él y un espejo; Octavia y Vick me examinan para ver cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento mientras que Lawrence regresa con mi traje.

Al fin una se decide por secarme el cabello, la otra peina con distintos cepillos y de vez en cuando corta con la tijera. Están por terminar, me voltean para que no pueda mirarme en el espejo y ahí es cuando aparece Lawrence, ellas salen del cuarto cerrando la puerta; me siento agradecido de que la picazón se haya marchado pero viene lo peor, la ropa. No pongo objeciones, poco a poco me pongo la ropa, una camisa blanca de manga larga con bordes que la hacen menos casual y pantalones negros con mocasines color caqui, terriblemente elegante.

Lawrence habla de unos últimos toques y me lleva de regreso al otro cuarto donde estaba el gran espejo, Octavia y Vick parecían ansiosas de esperar su turno para seguir conmigo. Me ponen frente al espejo pero Octavia se pone enfrente mío para evitar ver cómo voy quedando, toma las mangas de mi camisa recorriéndolas hasta mi codo, Vick pasa sus manos sobre mi cabello con un aerosol, dándole forma. Después Octavia desabotona uno, dos, tres botones para dejar mas descubierto mi pecho. Y así al final dejan que me vea en el espejo, las miradas de mis estilistas a mis espaldas esperan solo mi reacción.

— ¡Mírate! — dice con entusiasmo Vick — eres todo un Adonis.

— ¿Y qué tal? — ansia Octavia.

— Gracias — sonrió — sobreviviré.

Los cuatro reímos y la puerta de la esquina se abre, esperaba a mi mentor o a Tigris, me sorprendo al ver a mi padre entrar. Parece indeciso, da la impresión de que le pide a un pie permiso para mover el otro. Llega detrás mío y se mira al espejo, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Lawrence empuja ligeramente a sus compañeras para comenzar a salir de ahí, lo hacen en su singular andar yéndose al cuarto donde me había cambiado.

Me miro en el espejo y comienzo a acomodarme el cabello para peinarme como solía hacerlo y abrocho dos botones a la camisa para sentirme menos incomodo, un poco mas yo. El parece querer hablar pero al final se detiene, así esta durante unos minutos.

— Te ves bien — dice finalmente.

No sé porque pero me duelen sus palabras.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Por qué ahora es que estas mas metido en tu rol como Padre? Justo ahora te necesitaba como eras antes, exigiéndome cosas, regresa con Denna y cuidada bien de ella ¿de acuerdo? — comienzo a abandonar la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta mis espaldas digo — Ya no hay tiempo para nada.

Salgo hacia la tienda y todas las miradas se posan en mí mientras me regalan su silencio, aunque noto a mis estilistas algo molestos por las modificaciones que me hice después de que se marcharan, parecen querer protestar pero al final se arrepienten y permanecen en silencio. Antes de que alguien más pueda de

— Vayámonos.

En el camino nadie tiene valor para cuestionar mi actitud, Valer solo esta de mi lado en el aerodeslizador, Lawrence, Octavia y Vick parecen discutir algo sobre la inauguración pero no les presto mucha atención, al final me despido de ellos porque solo los tributos y su respectivo encargado podían estar en el lugar. En vez de ir hacia arriba, descendemos unos cuantos niveles aun con los rebeldes detrás de mí.

— ¿Nervioso? — me mira.

— No — respondo — ¿Frevor?

— Lo veras — dice.

Si, lo veré para intentar matarlo o el tratara de matarme cuando me vea, así que si no lo veía sería mucho mejor. Los rebeldes nos abren una puerta de las cientos que hay y entramos en un cuarto algo pequeño, lo que resalta es una superficie metálica circular conectada a un tubo que asciende hasta perderse en oscuridad.

— Bien, ya arriba, llama la atención no habrá mucho que puedas hacer, pero en cuanto tengas la oportunidad aprovéchala — dice.

— ¿Ya puedes decirme como será esto? —

pregunto.

— Casi lo olvido — se sobresalta — Caesar presentara a los tributos los que han dividido en tres grupos: tributos, voluntarios y vencedores.

— Vaya — exclamo.

— No contamos con mucho tiempo — sigue— sabrás ganarte unos cuantos patrocinadores, tu sabes, ahora son muchas las probabilidades de ser escogido.

Tenía razón, mis oportunidades para conseguir patrocinadores eran tan nimias que ni siquiera sabía si tenía sentido subir por la plataforma, así que tendría que ponerme lo suficientemente alentador cuando estuviera ahí.

— Buenas tardes Panem — dice la voz de Caesar en una pantalla que estaba ahí en el cuarto, la cual no note hasta que se encendió sola.

Después de hacer eso viene el rugido de gritos de la multitud alrededor de el, todos parándose de sus asientos emocionados.

— Estamos aquí para inaugurar los últimos juegos del hambre — acomoda el micrófono a su oreja.

El está en medio del estadio, sobre una plataforma en forma de cono y viste ropa de color guinda que hace contraste con su cabello rojizo, parecido al de Valer, la gente vuelve a gritar y esta vez lo percibo; porque estoy justo debajo de ellos.

— He aquí, ¡Nuestros tributos! — y hace reverencia a sus espaldas.

De la tierra comienzan a brotar plataformas con jóvenes de distintas edades, algunos de sus trajes resaltan entre tantos ya que unos apenas y estaban arreglados para estar ahí. La cámara enfoca sus rostros, algunos sonríen, otros miran asombrados, otros lloran pero son desenfocados rápidamente. Tardan un poco en salir los más de cien tributos que abarcan un poco más de la mitad del estadio.

— ¡Aquí están! — señala Caesar — en alguno de estos rostros podría encontrarse nuestro último y gran ganador, ¡pero esperen! Aun hay más…

Valer me da palmadas en la espalda para subir a la plataforma, me da un ligera sacudida a lo mejor al ver que no me movía muy rápido y en cuanto pongo los dos pies en la plataforma esta comienza a subir y pierdo de vista a mi mentor, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad, algo suena y atrapa mis pies pero no puedo ver que es. Mientras subo los gritos de la gente se hacen más claros, al final el destello de luces me cegan y estoy arriba, justo a unos metros de donde esta Caesar, apartado del resto de los tributos, tal y como me dijo Valer.

— ¡He aquí! — brama Caesar — ¡Nuestros tributos voluntarios!

Se me hiela la piel cuando me doy cuenta que estoy enfrente de todos los tributos de mi sección, que no son más de veinte, y esta sección es ligeramente distinta a la otra porque aquí, las edades no se limitan, hay desde los que alcanzan casi 40 y muy pocos de mi edad, si deberás éramos voluntarios siento que esta debía ser una sección mas grande, pero aquí en el Capitolio los primeros en morir fueron los agentes de la paz, así que creía entender el por qué éramos tan pocos. Mi mirada se posa en una de las grandes pantallas ¡Estoy siendo captado! Yo más que los restantes tributos ¡has algo! Le grito a mi cuerpo y veo mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la pantalla, el resto viene sin control, estoy saludando a la audiencia tratando de capturar toda clase de vítores.

— ¡Vean a estos valientes tributos Panem! Quienes se han puesto en peligro por un ser querido.

Dejo de saludar a la audiencia cuando veo el gran chico alto de ojos fríos que esta donde los tributos que salieron antes, Frevor, de camisa roja y pantalones oscuros, casi igual que yo. Nuestras miradas se conectan unos cuantos segundos y después nos dejamos de mirar.

— ¡Y ahora! — grita emocionado — ¡Nuestros vencedores!

En otra sección comienzan a aparecer los vencedores uno por uno, primero es

Johanna, luego Beetee seguido de Enobaria, Peeta y al final aparece Katniss.

Ninguno de ellos saluda al público, solo permanecen inertes mirando a la gente que enloqueció mas con su aparición. La chica en llamas esta cabizbaja y su cabello suelto cubre su rostro; no importaba si no querían llamar la atención, además de tener la fama suficiente, su ropa era muy llamativa.

— Miren esas sonrisas ¡miren ese entusiasmo!

— dice Caesar a las cámaras —

¡Elijan! ¡Elijan a su nuevo ganador!

Alzo la vista hacia el cielo inundado de fuegos artificiales, cientos de ellos.

— ¡Felices últimos juegos del hambre!

Miro al lado de los tributos, Frevor mira hacia donde los vencedores, yo lo imito y me encuentro con la mirada de Katniss, letal, con sed de sangre como lista para brincar a mi cuello. Si ella tuviese un arco ya tendría una flecha atravesada en el pecho, casi como en mi sueño tengo los pies atrapados en la superficie metálica; pero la única diferencia es que no me cubro con las manos y con su misma mirada yo le respondo: "No si yo te mato primero" y comienzo a descender nuevamente.

Han sido casi treinta minutos de elogios, cumplidos y de una que otra mentirilla de mis estilistas y me siento aliviado cuando Valer aparece.

— Dejen ya en paz al chico — dice este.

— Ya nos marchábamos — se adelanta

Lawrence.

Los rebeldes nos han traído de vuelta a unas casas especiales por ordenes de mi mentor, también lo han hecho con Frevor y unos otros tributos, ya que mañana estaríamos partiendo a la arena y este era el lugar más cercano a ella, para facilitar el transporte a los rebeldes que tendrían una tarea muy pesada con dos centenas de tributos que trasladar; mis estilistas son corridos del lugar y se despiden con lagrimas en sus ojos deseándome que la suerte este de mi lado.

— Lo hiciste bien — dice mi mentor.

— Eso ya lo escuche más de 50 veces en los últimos minutos — digo con un poco humor pícaro.

El ríe.

— Fue muy corto — le digo, sorprendido

— Es porque no estaba previsto — dice el mientras rasca su barbilla — la presidenta Coin se molesto un poco cuando se dio cuenta, pero fue lo menos que pudimos hacer para liberar a un poco más de la gente del Capitolio que ella aprisiono.

— ¿A que te refieres? — digo entre interés y

estupefacción.

— La presidenta encarcelo a los estilistas y restantes agentes de la paz — dice, un poco preocupado — para poder evitar el patrocinio de sus propios hijos, pero gracias a que Plutarch logro este evento pudimos liberar a un poco mas de la mitad de la gente en la cárcel.

El vinculo que el menciona con Plutarch me deja pensando unos momentos, la conclusión está llegando justo con la electricidad que me sube por la espina.

Me quedo meditabundo unos cuantos segundos, plan, juegos, comienzo a atar los cabos dentro mi mente como si fuese un rompecabezas y cuando al fin termino de poner en orden me doy cuenta de que desde que volcaron el carro en el que nos marchábamos del Capitolio, hasta mi mas reciente participación: todo había sido una trampa. Y si no hubiese tenido tanto miedo o no estuviese tan sumergido en mis pesadillas personales…

¿pero de que hubiese servido darme cuenta antes? Para ellos, yo estaba destinado a terminar aquí como otro tributo, los subestime demasiado cuando me pidieron cordialmente que formase parte de su plan, pero por mi culpa ahora tenían a Frevor también así que, más que odiarlos a ellos, me odiaba mas a mi mismo por ser tan estúpido.

— ¿Tú también estas involucrado? — digo asqueado.

— No supe, hasta que me llamaron del Distrito

9 — contesta afligido.

Su lastima, la de Lawrence, la de mis estilistas, la de mi padre me hacían sentir tan impotente como si supiesen que ya estuvieran viendo a alguien muerto.

— ¡Qué importo yo! — estallo en un grito —

¡Frevor y Denna están jugándose la vida por su culpa! ¿Y cuál es su maldito plan? — demando — ¿Qué Katniss salga viva a costa de nosotros?

— No Wil, no es así.

La sangre me bullía si no fuese porque los rebeldes entraron al lugar con aire imponente me habría lanzado a el, y armar un lio ahora empeoraría las cosas, si es que podían empeorar.

— Vete — digo.

— No pasa nada — dice Valer que comienza a salir junto con ellos, dejándome solo.

El cuarto es muy pequeño y solo tiene una ventana por donde entra la luz de la luna, los juegos comenzaban mañana antes de mediodía, ya no faltaba mucho. Si ellos habían hecho su plan era hora de que yo comenzara a hacer el mío y tenía en claro que ya no podría salvar a ninguno de mis seres queridos y que era mi turno para meterme con los suyos, si al menos no salía vivo de la arena también me aseguraría de que ninguno de los vencedores lo hiciera.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

Me le adelante a la alarma que suena en alguna parte de la habitación debido a una extraña pesadilla donde recordaba estar estrechando la mano de todos los vencedores y después me iba corriendo a un campo de minas solo para que ellos sobrevivieran, ficción que no iba muy lejos de la realidad en la que ahora me encontraba.

El hambre me llega casi al mismo tiempo que el asco, pero ahora no recibiría más que agua. Mi ropa esta tirada en una esquina de la habitación, en todos los lugares, probablemente fue anoche cuando me la quite creyendo que mi cuerpo se estaba quemando debido a las minas así que me encuentro en ropa interior.

— ¿Has dormido bien? — dice mi mentor entrando a la habitación con una caja blanca en manos.

Yo asiento, sin mirarlo a la cara. Escucho los movimientos que le hace a su brazalector para quitarle el seguro a una puerta de caoba blanca a mi izquierda la cual nunca supe que tenía seguro, es decir, cuando sabes que eres un prisionero, no te molestas en ver que puertas están abiertas y cuáles no.

— Toma un baño — me señala y al mismo tiempo me da la caja blanca.

Lo hago, este baño fue más normal que el ultimo que tome, solo me ducho con agua caliente y me seco, abro la caja y noto el uniforme que tengo que usar: botas negras, pantalón café oscuro, una chamarra negra de manga larga con dos bolsillos inferiores pero sobre todo lo que llama mas mi atención es la playera verde bandera, es mi estrategia hecha una prenda, ahí bajo el color podía ver aun las rayas negras de la pluma que ayudan al camuflaje. Y yo que creía que la chica felina solo hacia trabajos con pieles de animal, termino de vestirme y salgo de nuevo al cuarto donde en vez de la figura corpulenta de mi mentor, están sus ojos llorosos mirándome, solo él, mirándome, yo me quedo en la puerta del baño hasta que suena indicando que no podre entrar de nuevo.

— Todo este tiempo fue una trampa — le digo.

— Ellos mismo me estaban ayudando a salir de Capitolio — comienza el mirando el suelo, a juegos.

Pero ambos subestimamos su plan y ahora estamos aquí, el parece llorar de la impotencia ahora cuando se acerca a mi no pongo resistencia.

— Te odio — le digo enojado pero se me quiebra la voz — debiste haberme entregado desde un principio.

Me permito sentir eso que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, el calor de un abrazo, de él, sentir que lo necesito. Recuerdo la amargura de las despedidas que me invadían esas noches en las que no sabía

si volvería a ver a mis hermanos alguna vez. Me quiebro en sus brazos sin importarme nada, para mis adentros daba por hecho que nunca más volvería a ver a mi padre.

Los rebeldes entran y dicen que el tiempo se acabo, se lo llevan para dejarme ahí.

— Wil siempre fuiste un chico listo, confió en que lo lograras — me dice antes de que la puerta se cierre de nuevo.

Me quedo solo, tratando de captar sus palabras de aliento, porque estaba claro que por encima de su dolor esta el deseo de que quería volver a verme.

Tomo el agua que me han dejado los rebeldes y espero sentado en una esquina del cuarto meditando el plan que ahora traía puesto como prenda.

— ¿Estás listo? — dice mi mentor entrando otra vez.

— Si — le digo mientras me paro.

Salimos y entramos a otro aerodeslizador donde entran otro par de tributos, todos ellos acompañados de una escolta rebelde, no hay nadie que conozca entre ellos o más bien no me dedico mucho tiempo al mirarlos, yo mismo llegue a la conclusión de que no me serviría de nada, no cuando todos ellos estaban palidecidos del miedo. Al final del traslado llegamos a una especie de túnel que lleva bajo tierra que será nuestra última estancia antes de entrar a la arena, donde se extiende en un pasillo enorme color crema, mi mentor va caminando a mi lado sosteniéndome por el brazo, escucho gritos de frustración a lo lejos, un rebelde nos abre un compartimiento que es un pequeño cuarto donde apenas caben 4 personas y ya adentro no logro escuchar nada, solo hay un sofá y el tubo que supongo me transportara a la arena.

— Hay un acuerdo — dice Valer en tono decidido.

— ¿Qué acuerdo?

— Plutarch convence a la presidenta de que haya más de un solo vencedor —dice.

Algo en mi interior da revuelcos y creo que los ojos me tiritan.

— ¿Cuántos? — pregunto.

— Aun no lo sé, pero podrían ser más de dos.

No quería ser igual que las personas que me habían llevado hasta aquí o peor, pero para mí eso era más que perfecto, podría salir de esta junto con Frevor y en un rincón de mi mente comienzo a considerar a Katniss pero de manera distante.

— No lo creo — le digo, como si este fuese otro movimiento de su plan, como si pudiese oler la traición bajo sus palabras.

— Wil, son mas cien vidas en juego, piénsalo.

La presidenta Coin tendría que aceptarlo, es decir, no es que en el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco lo hayan considerado solo por ser el doble de tributos, pero esta vez tenían que hacerlo ¿no?, ¿Podría creer en Valer? O más bien ¿podría creer en que la fundadora de los juegos lo aprobaría? No le convendría ya que si hace eso habría más probabilidades de que Katniss saliera de la arena aunque por otro lado si la dejaba morir en la arena la convertiría en lo que Snow temió: un mártir de la causa, al

— Wil — comienza el, como si viese mi estupefacción ante lo que me acababa de decir

— sal vivo de la arena.

No me da tiempo de responder, un rebelde entra de forma apresurada junto con otro chico como de mi edad; por su aspecto demacrado y casi sin vida junto con su atuendo rebelde, noto de inmediato que es un avox, a los que yo creía que no usarían mas cuando murió Snow, pero la verdad es que no cambiaron mucho las cosas con su muerte. El chico lleva un maletín plateado en sus manos y lo abre para que el agente de la paz saque la jeringa y me inserte el rastreador.

— Dos minutos — dice esto y se marcha.

Se marchan junto con el avox, no hay necesidad de quedarse a revisar si subes o no a la plataforma; cuando comenzaban los juegos hacen chequeos en todas las habitaciones y si te quedaste, un tiro a la cabeza solucionaba el problema. O subes a la plataforma y luchas por tu vida o simplemente te resignas a recibir la muerte rápida.

— Sube a la plataforma — me dice él, lo hago y me volteo para verlo por última vez — recuerda, agua, comida, mantente en constante movimiento y no hay necesidad de actuar, solo guarda silencio…ya lo demás dependerá de ti.

— En efecto — digo, pero ya no me escucha

el cristal entre él y yo se ha materializado.

Comienzo a elevarme hacia la oscuridad que parece eterna, los recuerdos vienen a mí sin necesidad de recurrir a ellos y sé que nada sería igual de ahora en adelante. La luz de mediodía me da en la cara y después enfrente de mí hay tierra árida, reseca; solo una parte después comien genero, es como una larga fila hacia mi derecha y a la izquierda de tributos, que rodeaban la forma semicircular de la arena, todo ellos en la orilla de un gran acantilado que teníamos a nuestra espalda. Después miro hacia el frente donde estaba la tierra árida, donde comienzan a levantarse piedras que obstruyen el camino, pero hay algo más sobre ellas, comida, armas y mochilas. En mi perímetro éramos cerca de treinta y las cosas ahí no superaban la docena.

La voz de Plutarch suena dando un pequeño discurso, mientras lanzo una última mirada mis adversarios, ni Frevor, ni ningún vencedor, los sesenta segundos transcurren y lo escucho decir:

— ¡Señoras y señores! ¡QUE COMIENCEN LOS ULTIMOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!

El gong suena y doy un gran brinco para correr hacia los grandes árboles, pero el tramo se siente interminable y los ruidos del cañón, que ya comenzó a sonar, parecen dejarme ajeno a que el corazón me late al mil por hora. Me concentro en dejar las rocas de lado, donde los tributos ahora se estaban matando para hacerse con las cosas, mi único objetivo era llegar donde estaban los arboles para esconderme, pero un chico se acerca a mí con dos cuchillos, uno en cada mano, tomando el mango con firmeza para hacerme trizas apenas me alcance.

Me encorvo y ruedo por el suelo contra el haciéndolo tropezar con mi cuerpo y doy un traspié al tratar de incorporarme de nuevo para seguir corriendo. Me agacho nuevamente para tomar uno de los cuchillos que salió volando cuanto tropezó y sigo, miro a mis espaldas y ya todos se hicieron de los suministros pero hay una morral pequeño café, que por suerte nadie ha visto, corro en su dirección solo que otro tributo mas también lo ha hecho así que acelero, extiendo mi mano en su dirección para tomar uno de los tirantes pero él ha agarrado el otro extremo, lo jalo y el también, me da patadas para que la suelte pero le hago un corte en su pierna con el cuchillo y finalmente me hago del morral colgándomelo en un hombro ¿Cuántas veces ha sonado el cañón ya? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? Me mantengo concentrado en llegar a la vegetación la que ya está a pocos metros de mí aunque mis jadeos me avisan que me estoy quedando sin respiración.

Ya estoy ahí, salto entre las raíces y la maleza ¿y ahora? no sé a dónde ir, hay árboles en abundancia y no puedo ver si alguien me espera tras ellos, aunque no importaba lo lejos que llegara o a donde quisiera llegar los gritos se escuchaban en todas partes, me detengo en el tronco de un árbol para ocultarme mientras en el cielo sigue escuchándose el incesable sonido del cañón, no como hace unos minutos pero lo hace. Me agacho para que no me vean los tributos que pasan corriendo hacia las entrañas del lugar, empuñando el ya manchado cuchillo. Otros dos tributos me pasan de largo, entre ellos el chico musculoso de ojos negros que quería asesinarme con el cuchillo que ahora tenia, trepo al árbol de donde estaba y lo ancho que estaba me facilitaba un poco el subir y me quedo allí a esperar el momento adecuado para bajar nuevamente.

Tres pequeñas latas de atún, agua embotellada y vendaje, eso contenía el pequeño morral. La luz vespertina me quema los parpados, he estado aquí por mucho tiempo así que echo un vistazo abajo para ver si los tributos han dejado de rondar por la zona, ya que en un lapso de al menos 5 minutos un grito más se oye y el cañón suena. Hago un recuento en mi mente de los cañonazos del primer día, un poco arriba de cincuenta…y aun faltaba la noche, que era cuando mas tributos morían ¿Frevor seguiría vivo? En el nueve era muy escurridizo para robar comida, confiaba que aun lo estaba.

Ya abajo, solo se escucha el sonido de algún sinsajo sobre los arboles, no hay señal de algún otro tributo cerca, camino más hacia el fondo del lugar para ver si conseguía algunas frutas de algún árbol no quería abrir las latas de atún aun. De las copas de los arboles los pájaros salen volando dejándome sumergido en total silencio, todos se fueron, volaron a otra dirección lejos de ahí. Doy ligeros pasos para examinar a mí alrededor, no escuchaba nada y eso era lo que más me incomodaba y a mi derecha noto como hay una pequeña gotera que salpica en una roca. Al acercarme me doy cuenta que no es agua, lo noto por el color escarlata, y eso venia desde arriba, alzo la mirada y las densas ramas no me dejan ver de dónde viene hasta que noto como un brazo está siendo tratado con vendaje, vendas manchadas de rojo. Dejo de mirar cuando las ramas al fondo avisan que alguien trepa en ellas sin importar el ruido, en efecto, hacían mucho ruido.

El sonido de las ramas se vuelve más prominente y sé que debe haber alguien colgando sobre los arboles, o más bien, varios de ellos y se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba, me escondo debajo de la roca donde caía la sangre donde había un hueco ancho, entro quedando boca abajo.

El ruido entre los arboles dejo de producirse y en vez de eso escucho el grito de terror de una chica proveniente del cielo y después reino el silencio nuevamente, me quedo ahí unos segundos más y cuando estoy a punto de salir escucho un rugido muy fuerte proveniente de los árboles y me quedo inerte con apenas una mano afuera cuando el cuerpo de una chica rubia cae del cielo justo al lado del lugar donde yo estaba, mirándome con ojos moribundos. Estaría de mas pasar por alto el agujero en su cuello y las dos extremidades que le faltaban.

Su garganta esta bañada de rojo por la sangre que sale de su yugular. Sus ojos azules me miran desde el lugar en el que yace y sus epilépticos labios me piden una sola cosa: ayuda. Pero el cañón suena avisando su muerte. No podía evitar sentir terror, ningún tributo sería capaz de hacer esas cosas o mejor, sus bocas no median del tamaño del agujero que tenia la chica en el cuello. Se escucha un chillido más cercano y dos patas con garras mugrientas se posan a pocos centímetros de mi, la piel blanca mortecino con manchas moradas le daba el toque de putrefacción, había más de ellos puedo verlos ahí parados, contengo la respiración y en un último gemido las criaturas se marchan a grandes zancadas y sin pensarlo salgo de ahí rápido, con adrenalina corriendo por mi sangre inundando mis pulmones con aire caliente.

Antes de que llegara la noche abro una de las latas de atún para comerla, ya que poco después de haber corrido por 5 minutos la adrenalina me hizo vomitar de lo nervioso que estaba. Me reubique en un árbol un poco más grande que el primero y en la parte de en medio para estar alerta a algún tributo y de las criaturas que rondaban también por las copas de los arboles, aunque en mi recorrido no me encontré con ningún otro tributo sin contar a la chica muerta.

El frio de la noche comenzaba a sentirse pero este era más intenso de lo normal, después de todo este era un lugar artificial. Froto mis brazos para mandarle calor a mi cuerpo, pero también una señal a algún patrocinador de que necesitaba un saco de dormir para no morir congelado esa noche. Pero aun no había hecho nada para ganarme uno o lo que paso hoy en la tarde no fue suficientemente bueno: que evite con destreza a esas criaturas, pero también pudieron verme como el cobarde escondido bajo una roca, apostaba mas por lo segundo, así que esa noche no tendría nada que esperar.

Recordaba las noches en la azotea de mi casa lo primero en enfriarse eran mis manos así que corte las vendas para vendarme ambas manos, ya que si los dedos se me enfriaban no tendría oportunidad de trepar más alto o bajar. Mientras cubría mis dedos el aerodeslizador se materializo por los cielos mientras sonaba el himno mostrando los rostros de los tributos muertos. Han pasado ya treinta rostros y no elijo entre sentirme aliviado o sofocado, cuarenta, cincuenta y la cuenta termina en sesenta y cuatro tributos muertos para el primer día; ningún rostro conocido (excepto el de la chica), ningún vencedor, ni Frevor.

En el alba me despierta el sonido del cañón en el cielo ¿no cuantas veces tuve pesadillas con este lugar? Y ahora estaba aquí, reviviendo las pesadillas. Me quito los vendajes y espero a que mis manos se desentuman para poder bajar del árbol nuevamente, lo hago y camino para continuar con la búsqueda que deje inconclusa el día de ayer pero el suelo cruje y sé que hay alguien a escasos metros de mí, me volteo y aparece caminando muy tranquilamente el chico al que le quite el cuchillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— De acuerdo, me descubriste — dice, riendo

— he venido aquí para pedirte alianza.

Su proposición no parece convencerme, aunque esté totalmente desarmado, mientras yo acaricio el arma en mi cinturón.

— No te creo — le digo.

— Siempre me esfuerzo por ser amable —

niega con una sonrisa decepcionada.

Cuando escucho otro ruido a mis espaldas no me da tiempo de reaccionar y darme cuenta que ya venía acompañado, una chica de cabello castaño se ha lanzado encima de mí para inmovilizarme, la hago a un lado para escapar, pero me toma por la espalda y quedo boca abajo, el chico camina muy tranquilamente como para verme de frente disfrutando el verme tirado en el piso.

— ¡Maldita sea apresúrate ya Shenn! — brama ella.

— Calla Lani — contesta el.

Al llegar se agacha para ver mi rostro y recuperar su arma de mi cinturón, el ríe pero el rugido a lo lejos llama la atención de ambos y yo jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás haciéndola encontrarse con la nariz de la chica, al soltarme mi codo se estrella con la cara de Shenn y con uno de mis pies la quito de mi espalda dejándola tirada, me incorporo con ambas manos para comenzar a correr.

— Estúpida ¡ve por el! — grita él mientras escucho como vienen tras de mí.

Siento ardor en mi pie izquierdo, rompieron mi bota y alcanzaron a cortarme el tobillo cuando me libere de la chica en mi espalda. No me detengo, los tengo a poca distancia, lo sé por el sonido que provocan al moverse. Llego a donde hay una montaña de rocas que lleva a otro nivel que es bosque también, no muy alto, escalo lo más rápido posible.

Su compañero lanza un gruñido y lanza un cuchillo que no me da pero me hace perder el equilibrio para seguir escalando por un segundo, termino de subir y me escondo detrás de una roca, toco mi cinturón dándome cuenta que ahora estoy desarmado.

Los escucho a ambos subir para acabar conmigo, me quedo ahí lo mas callado posible cuando pasan cerca.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dice la chica.

Parece alejarse hacia otro lugar y el chico demanda saber qué es lo que pasa o hacia donde se dirige, me asomo y miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se dirigían, en el suelo del bosque se encontraba un paracaídas. Noto la desesperación de Lani por querer abrirlo pero antes de que lo logre como tres pequeños dardos se entierran en su nuca los que ella se quita de inmediato y por su cuello corre un líquido verde chillón.

— ¡Corre! — grita ella.

Mas dardos llueven en su dirección y corren hacia dentro del bosque, yo tampoco estoy a salvo, un dardo ha dado justo a unos centímetros de mi hombro así que yo también salgo corriendo de ahí. Los dardos definitivamente no eran obra del Capitolio, lo note de inmediato por las delgadas varillas de bambú con el que estaban fabricados. Hay jadeos provenientes de ahí cerca, al detenerme reconozco a Lani tumbada en el suelo con un montón de dardos incrustados en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo mortal, porque ninguno había sacado sangre, lo mortífero era lo que tenían dentro esos dardos: ese liquido verdoso.

Su cuerpo estaba pareciendo perder movilidad, como si sus articulaciones no reaccionaran cada vez que ella intentaba moverlas, entonces supe que ese liquido en realidad era veneno y no de cualquiera, sino de Petrarmiga, otra abominación creada por el Capitolio, solo vi eso una vez en un terreno baldío de mi distrito cuando Frevor encontró un hormiguero con esas cosas y esa sustancia verde glaseando el nido como si fuese un pastel, mas tarde al investigar me entere de que su veneno te causaba un dolor que te dejaba paralizado todo el cuerpo.

La chica cada vez se movía menos, solo faltaba alguien que se acercara a darle el golpe de gracia, porque solo se quedaría inmóvil mientras el veneno durara. A lo lejos los rugidos vuelven a hacer eco en el bosque, quiero salir corriendo de ahí cuando Shenn llega nuevamente y me oculto en el árbol, se agacha donde esta ella y escucho gemidos. También escucho el sonido de las criaturas que se acercan cada vez mas. Shenn sale corriendo, dejando a su compañera allí paralizada. La imagen que tengo en frente me congela, no le ha quitado ninguno de los dardos, en cambio, empeoro su situación haciendo varios cortes en sus brazos. Veo que su desesperación le ha hecho dejar el cuchillo el cual limpiaba con unas hojas de yerba buena ahí al lado de su compañera — toma el arma y vete — eso hago, y me acerco para tomar el cuchillo pero la chica con la fuerza que le quedaba me toma por el brazo encajándome las uñas, deteniéndome.

Me libero cuando escucho el rugido al otro lado de los arbustos, cuando una cabeza de un humano-jaguar comienza a brotar de las hojas lentamente enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes. Sus ojos sin pupila parecen mirarme y sus fosas nasales se contraen unas cuantas veces. Da un brinco y se agazapa sobre la chica, me tropiezo con mis pies al voltearme y comienzo a correr para alejarme mientras a mis espaldas se escuchan mas rugidos y desmembramiento, pero uno de ellos se les ha separado y ahora me sigue a mí, escucho su incesante jadeo a mis espaldas.

Corro hacia lo más profundo y ruedo por una pendiente inclinada, me levanto para seguir corriendo hasta que me percato de que ya no soy seguido. Poco después me doy cuenta que los arboles parecen menos abundantes dejando en su lugar algo raro en el suelo que ya no es blando y estéril, se ha vuelto algo rígido, duro. Camino y la sensación no se va, los arboles comienzan a desaparecer ahora estoy pisando asfalto negro. Algunas partes se conservan bien y otras están cuarteadas, de ahí sale pasto y otra rama del bosque. No era la cornucopia por que se extiende a miles de metros de enfrente y hacia los lados, el cemento se alza formando casas grandes que parecen a punto de caer, ruinas. Edificios derrumbados dejando un cuarto de ellos, como si este lugar se lo estuviese tragando la selva poco a poco. Me quedo perplejo y cuando veo un aerodeslizador ardiendo y el olor a sangre inunda mis pulmones, lo entiendo.

La arena es el Capitolio.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

* * *

**_SEGUNDA PARTE: EL PLAN..._**

_**ADELANTO**_

Cerca de aquí los gritos de desesperación comienzan a propagarse por la calle que está justo en frente de esta casa, me asomo un poco y por el rabillo del ojo veo como cinco tributos, hombres y mujeres corren a grandes zancadas, huyendo, sin armas en sus manos, indispuestos a dar lucha. Un chillido animal- humano se escucha detrás de ellos y dos criaturas de piel pálida corren en cuatro patas tras los otros tributos.

Y segundos después se escuchan gritos de agonía suplicando piedad.

Los pies se me congelan y no puedo evitar sentir miedo, había visto sinsajos, charlajos, petrarmigas, rastrevispulas, todas esas armas del Capitolio hechas para sus planes viles, pero esto que veo, supera todo lo visto antes, ahora estoy más seguro, que por toda la arena habrán mas mutos, peores que los que ya había visto. Para el Capitolio en cuanto al terror que pueden causar. ¡Muévete!, lo hago, salgo hacia la calle al otro lado para ocultarme en un pequeño callejón de entre las casas, en frente de mi se oye el sonido de esas criaturas insertando sus dientes en la carne.

Son ciegos.

Aprovecho la debilidad del chico para tomar el cuchillo de mi cinturón y enterrárselo en su pierna haciéndolo revolcar para dejarme pararme y veo el pico que sostenía en manos, y no lo pienso mas, lo entierro en su espalda, asegurándome de que llegue hasta sus pulmones, él se queda inmóvil y ya no hay más que silencio en el lugar, mientras que en una esquina veo como una cámara ha captado todo.

Incluso mi segundo asesinato

* * *

**;) NO olviden los reviews! **

**Siganme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**_SEGUNDA PARTE: EL PLAN..._**

CAPITULO 10:

Hurgo entre las cosas de una de las casas, la que se ve más estable. Donde comienza la gran zona residencial, las demás solo parecían paramos hechos de lodo que se vendrán abajo en cualquier momento y mas con las raíces de la selva tragándose todas las calles del Capitolio.

Los restos de lo que queda, automóviles, aerodeslizadores, neveras, televisión y cualquier otro aparato que funcione con energía (de cualquier tipo) ha quedado completamente inservible. El ardor en mi pantorrilla se vuelve más intenso y el vendaje que le puse ya ha quedado completamente rojo y sé que si no hago algo, rápido empezare a tambalearme y seré presa fácil.

Oxido, sangre y suciedad, todos combinados en una sola aroma, de lo viejo y "bien arreglado" que se ve el lugar; esto debió haberles costado una fortuna y podría apostar de donde eran los fondos monetarios, de todos los agentes de la paz y sus familias; en resumen, haciéndolos tan pobres como la gente de los otros distritos. Poner todo eso solo para ambientar perfectamente la arena, donde todos los niños y adolescentes de este lugar se mataran, en su propio hogar.

Mientras busco profundamente entre alacenas y cajones tropiezo con una raíz que se atraviesa en toda la cocina como en zigzag, al igual que una serpiente. Uno de los cajones se encuentra atascado, o bien cerrado, sabía que la razón por la que estaba así era porque ahí dentro aguardaba algo, fuera bueno o malo, así que tomo mis precauciones.

Ensarto el cuchillo en uno de los agujeros, el que parece más grande, presiono y tiro de él, haciendo que el cajón salga volando del mueble y aterrice en el centro de la habitación. Me acerco con cautela y el cuchillo aun en mano, listo, por si había alguna trampa; y no la hay, solo 5 paquetes de envoltura metálica que rápido se esparcen por el suelo, esos paquetes me durarían para 4 días, o incluso una semana si se proporcionarlos bien. Pero la intuición llega más primero que el revuelco que me da el estomago. Antes de irme por suposiciones erróneas tomo los paquetes y los pongo sobre una plataforma que antes fue una mesa. Abro solo una ligera parte de ellos para ver el interior.

Tapo mi nariz cuando el olor rancio de meses llega hasta mis pulmones, dos de ellos eran carne y ya estaba bañada en moho cubriéndola de la negrura de la carne putrefacta. Los otros tres eran paquetes de galletas, dos de los paquetes eran los únicos que conservaban el color de las galletas que aun sirven, las galletas del otro paquete solo están resecas así que me deshago de lo demás y meto los tres paquetes de galletas a mi pequeño morral.

No hay muchas facilidades en esta arena, podría ser el lugar más cómodo de toda Panem pero la verdad es que no deja de ser tan mortal como los otros distritos. Las edificaciones, definitivamente no son una opción para esconderse, ni refugiarse, se ven sin soporte, podrían sepultarte bajo escombros y estar en estas casas era casi lo mismo a estar escondido entre arbustos, garantizan alojamiento pero no calor durante las noches. Entro al baño cojeando y veo que el cristal de un espejo esta hecho añicos dejando visibles algunos que otros recipientes y cremas guardadas en botes, al igual que con la comida comienzo a olerlos y a fiarme de mis precarios conocimientos médicos por que las etiquetas se han desmoronado.

Algunos no huelen a nada y algunos recipientes adentro solo contienen liquido que se ha cristalizado convirtiéndolo en algo tan sólido como la roca, dejándome nuevamente con dos botes que aun se mantienen en buen estado. Ninguno de ellos es exactamente lo que busco en estos momentos, huelen a hierbas naturales, no me servirían de mucho con esta cortada y si lo vertía solo reduciría la hinchazón, no el sangrado. Lo que sea que me haya mantenido absorto en estos momentos desaparece al instante cuando escucho el rozar de la tierra junto con el sonido de algo arrastrando, me volteo rápidamente haciéndome con el cuchillo firmemente sostenido en mi mano, salgo del baño y me tomo un segundo para escuchar con atención y determinar de dónde proviene el ruido, una vez que encuentro la fuente del sonido, me dirijo hacia allí, lo más silencioso que puedo, decidido a no ser la presa. ¿Y si es un vencedor? ¿Y si es Frevor? Dejo de especular cuando llego a la sala donde hay sofás rasgados, lámparas rotas y tierra por doquier, no hay nadie. Solo entra el aire por una gran ventana que esta a pocos centímetros del piso y la luz del medio día. La cortina que cuelga de esta, se mece con el viento, agujerada y café dejando relucir un paracaídas en el marco de la ventana. Su sospechosa presencia justo ahí en la ventana que se conectaba a la calle me dejo pensando unos segundos, podría ser una trampa.

Aun con cuchillo en mano voy en su dirección, si se claramente algo es que las cosas no llegan con facilidad y menos aquí, y también se que ningún patrocinador a puesto sus ojos en mi, sus expectativas ahora están puestas sobre los salvadores de Panem, a los que sienten que aun pueden sacar ilesos. Aguzo la mirada para ver cualquier cosa extraña sobre el pero no, ningún hilo o atadura y se ve muy bien sellado; ya estoy a unos cuantos pasos mientras miro del otro lado para ver si no me espera ese chico de ojos negros, si no es que fue devorado por esas criaturas.

No hay nadie, tomo de inmediato el recipiente con ambas manos y lo abro — esto no es para mí — me digo, esta apenas entreabierto como si el verdadero propietario solo se hubiera molestado en echarle un vistazo para después regalárselo a algún otro tributo, vendaje, gasas y alcohol…No quería hacer mas suposiciones estúpidas, así que no protesto mas y comienzo a atender mi herida.

Abro otra lata de atún y la como con la mitad del paquete de las galletas resecas, lo cual no marca mucha diferencia, estaban insípidas, pero lograban amainar de manera más efectiva el hambre y no puedo evitar pensar en las últimas horas en las que estuve en el bosque, de las criaturas que cazaban a los tributos como su comida y de aquel chico hiriendo a su propia compañera ¿habrá querido matarla para salvarla de esos mutos? Pero no lo hizo a tiempo, solo la dejo con más agonía sobre ella y esas cosas solo lo empeoraron. Aun puedo escuchar claramente como los dientes se sumen en la carne para arrancarla de un solo jalón y de los dardos que llovieron en ráfaga de la oscuridad de los arboles con veneno de Petrarmiga. Aún si han vivido rodeados de lujo y comodidades y una infinita lejanía a participar en los juegos del hambre, en el Capitolio había tantos profesionales como en los distritos 1 y 2. La noche llega y las palabras de Valer suenan en mi cabeza: "mantente en constante movimiento", las ignoro, se que está o estaba dispuesto a ayudarme pero yo marco las reglas en la arena, conforme el tiempo pase para hacer las cosas de manera efectiva, de acuerdo a mi plan, no al de ellos.

En la noche busco un lugar seguro en esa casa para dormir y opto por dormir entre un viejo sofá y un armario, que me cubren completamente de vistas de enemigos, no del todo protegido pero sería útil, doy el último trago a mi botella de agua mientras veo los rostros de otros 18 tributos mas que han muerto, nuevamente solo han sido del Capitolio las víctimas del día, ningún vencedor, ni Frevor.

Aquí es imposible escapar de mis peores pesadillas, mis hermanos corren con sus trajes de guerra en el bosque de esos horribles mutos y justo cuando estos brincan sobre ellos y abren sus grandes bocas es cuando me despierto jadeando con lagrimas sobre los ojos, me las limpio rápidamente y me pongo al tanto de la situación. La luz amarilla del cielo marca el apenas palpable amanecer, anoche no tuve tantos problemas con el frio, mi cuerpo no logro engarrotarse tanto como la primera noche.

_Tengo que salir de ahí._

Buscar algún otro lugar, agua y también algo nuevo en que llevar las cosas que había encontrado pues el pequeño morral ya esta rebosante y deshacerme de algunas cosas seria una mera tontería, no habrá tantas cosas como las que encontré en esta casa, ni ningún otro desabrido tributo optaría por dejar sus premios para que yo pueda tomarlos.

Cerca de aquí los gritos de desesperación comienzan a propagarse por la calle que está justo en frente de esta casa, me asomo un poco y por el rabillo del ojo veo como cinco tributos, hombres y mujeres corren a grandes zancadas, huyendo, sin armas en sus manos, indispuestos a dar lucha. Un chillido animal- humano se escucha detrás de ellos y dos criaturas de piel pálida corren en cuatro patas tras los otros tributos.

Y segundos después se escuchan gritos de agonía suplicando piedad.

Los pies se me congelan y no puedo evitar sentir miedo, había visto sinsajos, charlajos, petrarmigas, rastrevispulas, todas esas armas del Capitolio hechas para sus planes viles, pero esto que veo, supera todo lo visto antes, ahora estoy más seguro, que por toda la arena habrán mas mutos, peores que los que ya había visto. Para el Capitolio en cuanto al terror que pueden causar. ¡Muévete!, lo hago, salgo hacia la calle al otro lado para ocultarme en un pequeño callejón de entre las casas, en frente de mi se oye el sonido de esas criaturas insertando sus dientes en la carne.

Sus garras suenan contra el asfalto, rasgándolo, indicando su marcha a otro lugar ¿era porque el suelo ya era muy delicado? ¿O sus garras eran tan duras y afiladas como el metal?, o peor, ambas cosas. Camino sin hacer ruido hasta ese lugar para ver si podría conseguir algo de provisiones antes de que los aerodeslizadores vinieran por sus cuerpos.

Han atacado a tres y aun están vivos, me doy cuenta por los espasmos que dan en sus charcos de sangre, los demás han huido con el chillido de los mutos sonando un poco distantes, voy en su dirección cuando veo que mas tributos mujeres saliendo de entre lo que antes eran casas, dando agiles saltos para salir por los vitrales rotos para agacharse sobre ellos.

Al primero que distingo de ellos es a Shenn, el tributo del bosque que corre hacia los chicos moribundos para tomar sus pertenencias, que debió unirse a ellas después del incidente en el bosque, por su aspecto de miedo pero aun mortífero me indica que él es ahora un subordinado en vez de un jefe. Lo mismo hacen otras tres mujeres, saquean sus pertenencias rápidamente mientras una está parada justo sobre la banqueta observando con el seño fruncido a su alrededor. Lo primero que noto, son los bambúes que forman los dardos sobre su cinturón, ella es su líder.

— ¡Apresúrense idiotas! ¡Podrían volver! — sisea la chica de los dardos, alta y de ojos grises. Su cabello castaño liso recogido en una cola de caballo, hay suciedad y sangre en su ropa y piel, dándole ese toque mortífero. Mientras con sus ojos desaprobatorios aprieta los dientes para ahora chillar —¡Apúrense!

— ¡Cállate y ayúdanos Seilid! — demanda una de las chicas que es tan grande como ella y también trae una docena de dardos en su cinturón.

Los chicos piden ayuda y ellos solo se molestan en tomar sus pertenencias, dos de ellos ya han perdido el conocimiento por la falta de sangre y otro chico, que parece tener unos trece años clave sus uñas en el brazo de Shenn, quien se suelta y le arranca la mochila. Mis ojos se mueven entre todos ellos, contándolos, son cinco en total, todos destacan por algo, son profesionales, lo sé por su forma de organizarse, por las provisiones que eligen, dejando de lado, mantas y tomando comidas y armas, además de los dardos que cargan en sus cinturones, incluido el de Shenn.

Me volteo para recargarme sobre la pared del edificio sobre el que estoy y escucho un jadeo proveniente del lado de la calle donde yo estaba, al tornarme pongo la mano sobre mi cuchillo sin emitir ningún ruido. Un muto. Camina en dos patas pero de forma erguida, sobre su espalda se forma una joroba que resalta más que cualquier otra cosa. Correr no serviría de nada, estaba a unos cuantos metros, así que mantengo mi mano en el cuchillo en el momento que decida brincar sobre mí. Pero su mirada está perdida en el cielo, deambulando, solo veo que los orificios que son su nariz, se contraen olfateando desesperadamente, está casi ahí pisándome los talones, su cercanía hace correr la adrenalina por mi cuerpo. Su mirada se posa en mí pero después mira hacia otro lado.

Son ciegos.

— Huyamos, ¡rápido! — dice una de ellas.

El muto se pone en cuatro patas y comienza a correr, pero no tras ellos sino hacia donde están los cuerpos que ya comienzan a ser llevados por los aerodeslizadores, el solo ruge en su dirección y desaparecen inmediatamente. Yo regreso en mis pasos y entro por el callejón para salir por otra calle donde ya no hay más peligros, aparentemente. Una pequeña corriente recorre mi cuerpo cuando noto la calle en la que estoy, es la misma por la que entro mi batallón el día que Snow cayó. Si quitamos la maleza que sale de las aberturas de la calle y lo mal que se ve el lugar, todo lo demás sigue igual, incluso el olor a sangre que corrían en esos momentos, sigue impregnado en el aire. Este lugar jamás se borraría de mi mente, solo tengo dibujado el mapa en mi mente de las siguientes tres cuadras, hasta donde llegue ese día. Cuando nos avisaron que el Capitolio había caído.

Algo siniestro ocultaba este lugar y lo pude notar hasta ahora, además de hacer la arena un lugar donde pelearan todos los habitantes del Capitolio. Quien quiera que haya estado involucrado en la elaboración de esta arena tenía algo mas entre manos, algo más que dar deleite al espectáculo ¿Por qué representar el Capitolio de esta forma? En ruinas, como lo llego a ser en realidad hace ya varios años…a menos que… se estuvieran refiriendo a toda Panem con este lugar para mostrar como serán las cosas de haber un segundo levantamiento y en este caso sería todo lo contrario, no representarían lo que hubo años atrás, sino lo que vendría con el paso de los años, una Panem reducida a cenizas, a nada. No creo que hayan hecho esta arena en dos semanas ¿habría contemplado Snow unos siguientes juegos del hambre, dando un mensaje a Panem o todo era obra de la misma Coin? Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas a las que no podía hallar respuesta.

Solo hay viejas boutiques de ropa para los gustos lujosos de la gente que "murió" hace tiempo, ninguna donde pueda encontrar agua. Las ruinas del lugar se hacían visibles hasta más allá de los edificios más grandes, porque ya no quedaba mucho de ellos.

Mientras camino miro el interior de los lugares, donde solo hay maniquís que parecen incinerados de algunas partes, al igual con la ropa, hasta que llego a un pequeño establecimiento donde antes se vendía comida, pero ningún estante está ocupado por algún paquete de comida, cereal o pan — pero debe de haber agua — me digo, mi garganta ya comienza a sentirse seca.

Echo un vistazo a cada ángulo del cuarto, puedo estar entrando en la guarida de cualquier otro tributo, me adentro en la oscuridad, la posición del sol no ayuda a alumbrar el lugar y tampoco hay orificios en el techo que permitan su paso. Paso de largo una barra donde debió haber estado una vez una caja registradora, hay envolturas tiradas en el suelo, alguien ya paso por acá.

El lugar está sumido en total silencio, si alguien estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera notado. Paso a un singular cuarto donde antes debieron haberse guardado carnes, porque hay ganchos de donde cuelgan bolsas con agujeros. Mis ojos tiritan cuando veo una nevera al fondo, rectangular, metálico combinado con el color caqui del oxido, al llegar ahí una de las bolsas baila con el viento de los orificios en las paredes.

Levanto la tapadera y sobre lo que queda del metal veo en el reflejo como un chico se acerca sigilosamente a mis espaldas con uno de los ganchos en una de sus manos, un chico de cabellos negros enchinados, estaba rabioso. Sigo ahí fingiendo hurgar entre las cosas, me vuelvo un cazador —_suelta un poco de cuerda a tú presa_— me dice mi instinto.

—Maldito, ¡deja nuestra comida!— no pudo contener mas su rabia y se lanzo sobre mi alzando mas el pico para enterrármelo.

El pico roza el aire mientras me hago a un lado.

— No quiero robarte — digo, para tratar de amortiguar su rabia — solo busco algo de agua.

— Pues ve a buscarla a otro lugar— me dice, sus ojos verdes me fulminan mientras los dos guardamos la distancia, el también me ve y tiene en claro que no pienso marcharme ya que he encontrado lo que busco.

Entonces silba una melodía parecido al redoble de trompetas y tambores. Me está declarando muerte, y más que eso, no está solo, esa señal era para llamar a sus aliados.

Una chica que aparenta 15 años, corpulenta y robusta, de cabello corto, llega a acudir a su llamado, llevo la mano hacia mi única arma que esta adherida hacia mi cinturón.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses— me dice una voz femenina desde mis espaldas, está alejada, pero sé que esa distancia no vale cuando me torno para ver de soslayo, me apunta con un arco desde un agujero que da a la azotea.

—¡Mildred!— dicen casi al unisonó ambos chicos, esperanzados.

No bajaría las manos, ni me rendiría tan fácil, tenía en claro mis objetivos.

— Yo también traigo provisiones conmigo— les digo, todos están como estatuas y miran a mi morral, lo único que les importa.

La chica a mis espaldas ríe.

— Demasiado tarde, niño bonito — y la cuerda del arco en sus manos se tensa. Puedo resistir una flecha en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo menos la espalda y el cuello, corro hacia la izquierda levantando el morral usándolo como escudo para proteger mi cabeza, en efecto, la flecha se impacta ahí y antes de que la única chica experta en armas tome una flecha nuevamente, corro hacia la salida, donde la otra esta parada rígida como una barricada, no logro derribarla, pero si hacer a un lado, ella se aferra a mí con sus dos brazos y su otro compañero llega a auxiliarla, lucho contra el chico que es el único armado y los dos caemos al suelo del primer cuarto, pero antes de eso escucho el sonido del cañón.

— ¡Mildred! ¡Mildred! — grita la otra chica pidiendo ayuda ¿los abandono? Lo dudo, ellos eran tres y yo uno, podrían ganarme con facilidad pero en vez de eso lo que recibe en respuesta es una flecha en su pecho.

El chico chilla su nombre mientras esta se colapsa al suelo mientras su ropa de tiñe de rojo, dejando en sus ojos dibujada la imagen de su asesino, ¿Quién puede fiarse de alguien en la arena?

Aprovecho la debilidad del chico para tomar el cuchillo de mi cinturón y enterrárselo en su pierna haciéndolo revolcar para dejarme pararme y veo el pico que sostenía en manos, y no lo pienso mas, lo entierro en su espalda, asegurándome de que llegue hasta sus pulmones, él se queda inmóvil y ya no hay más que silencio en el lugar, mientras que en una esquina veo como una cámara ha captado todo.

Incluso mi segundo asesinato.

* * *

**;) NO olviden los reviews!**

**_Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia. Y me encanta leerlos!_**

**Siganme en twitter: emelmarinaCyrus**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 11:

Antes de llegar la noche, como pan con queso que encontré en las reservas de los chicos de esa tienda y he conseguido agua, la suficiente para dos días más. Me sitúo dos cuadras más delante de ese lugar en lo que un día fue una antigua estación de trenes, hay un tren volcado ahí del otro lado de los rieles, podría jurar que aun olía a lo quemado de cuando exploto.

Atiendo mi herida que aun no ha sanado completamente, vertiéndole un poco más de alcohol junto con ungüento y los rostros de los otros tributos con los que me he cruzado vienen a mi mente…

_«— Una alianza podría significar tu victoria en los Juegos —»_

Resuenan las minuciosas palabras de Valer en mi mente, pero hasta ahora solo me he creado enemigos. Que no se detendrán hasta matarme y como si no fuera peor ahora los mutos andaban merodeando por los alrededores, después de todo, ¿Qué les impedía moverse? El único propósito con el que fueron creados era para matar y tenían que moverse para buscar más tributos para hacerlos pedazos.

La cabina en la que estoy es demasiado pequeña que tengo que doblar mis pies para no hacerlos chocar con las maquinas oxidadas, los cristales tenían manchas negras, igual que los maniquís en las tiendas, Panem fue arrasada por las llamas, llamas de la guerra. Y la verdad era que no había necesidad de poner restos de cuerpos, habría los suficientes con el paso de los días. El aire arrastra consigo basura y cenizas, y los pasos comienzan a resonar por la estación de trenes.

Dos, tres pares de botas caminan, tranquilamente, como si estuviesen dando un paseo.

— ¿Crees que aquí haya algo? — dice una mujer, su voz ya no es aguda, sino un poco más gruesa.

— En el tren debe de haber algo — responde un chico.

— Iré a buscar — responde a la mujer mientras comienza a caminar.

Se oyen sus pasos alejándose hacia los rieles del tren. Pero dos, o tres tributos se han quedado ahí, cerca de la cabina, lo siento por como arrastran los pies.

— Sabes creo que esta algo… — se queda pensativo uno de los chicos, como buscando la palabra adecuada —. "blanda"

— ¿blanda? — desconcertó otro chico.

— Si, era una de las más mortíferas y mírala ahora — puedo sentir como uno de los chicos dice con algo de desdén — tan tranquila como si estuviera jugando a acampar en el bosque.

De los rieles del tren se escucha el llamado de la mujer otra vez, su voz no era tan desgastante, apenas era joven y uno de ellos dice su nombre respondiéndole, Johanna, la chica del distrito siete y tenían razón era una de las más letales. Me deja solo pensando en una sola cosa, secuestro.

— Creo que debíamos haber optado por estar con esa chica — dice meticulosamente una chica, como un niño pidiendo un regalo a sus papas — ya saben, Katniss.

— ¿Qué?, ¿piensas que esto es escoger al mejor tributo para sobrevivir? — protesta uno de ellos, elevando la voz, quedo algo anonadado. Si no era para eso ¿para qué entonces? — Todos quieren matar esa chica, y cuando hablo de todos me refiero a todos, incluso sus propios compañeros.

La odiaban, lo más seguro es que creyeran que la razón por la que están en la arena es por ella y efectivamente, lo mismo sucedía conmigo. Y sus compañeros, obra de la droga del veneno, ¿o tal vez también la odiaban?

— La verdad es que fue divertido ver como ese chico Peeta, trataba de adularla para conseguir acabar con ella — bufa uno de ellos y por el sonido que emite se que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No fue divertido, fue interesante.

Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo. Digo como si en estos momentos el rubio me estuviera escuchando. Si actuó como dicen ellos se debió haber cumplido lo que me dijo esa noche, que él sería el único sin veneno de rastrevispulas por sus venas.

— Imbécil — regaña uno — tenerla a ella es una de las mejores cosas que podemos tener aquí en la arena.

Estaba claro que esa no era una adulación, ni mucho menos un elogio, creo que ahora le hallaba sentido a sus anteriores palabras. Al tenerla a ella podían tener premios de los patrocinadores de su distrito, ese era su verdadero premio para ellos, que no tendrían que arriesgar el pellejo para conseguir comida. Me dedico a estar atento a cualquiera de sus acciones pero no corro más peligro cuando escucho sus pasos marchándose, sea lo que sea que hayan encontrado los dejo insatisfechos por que se marcharon lanzando pestes.

Salgo de la cabina agachado para buscar un lugar para dormir, ya que la estación de trenes tenía cierta cercanía con el bosque, ¿Pero qué lugar era precisamente seguro? Doy un trago a la botella de agua y mientras camino no puedo evitar la sensación de estar siendo observado, pero no por los otros tributos, sino como por un científico que acaba de inyectar alguna sustancia a sus conejillos y espera ver resultados.

Un aerodeslizador se materializa y se posa cerca del suelo, dejando una caja metálica en su lugar algo lejos de mí, en el centro de la calle, a la solariega. No me acerco, en efecto, no puedo evitar sentirme como algo con lo que están experimentando. La caja ronronea y se abre sola, como pidiéndome que vaya hacia ella.

Al menos dos tributos salen de la nada corriendo hacia la caja, y tratan de abrirla, ¿que no se había abierto ya?, en cuclillas la examinan, ignoran mi presencia.

El ruido a mis espaldas llama mi atención, botas corriendo por el asfalto, pero no botas de algún militar, sino como de alguien chapoteando en el agua de lluvia y al voltear entiendo la razón, un niño que se veía de apenas haber cumplido los 12 años, como si su cumpleaños hubiera ocurrido justo en las semanas en la que se hacían los preparativos. La idea me hizo un nudo en el estomago y lo absorto que me mantiene el pensar en la crueldad de los rebeldes y quienes quiera que hayan aprobado estos juegos, no me permitió poner atención a lo que el niño grita mientras corre en mi dirección, con pavor y desesperación en su cara.

— ¡Es una trampa! — capto al fin — ¡Corre!

Los dos chicos cerca de la caja comienzan a alejarse pero la caja emite un ¡bip! Y deja salir de ella líquido, como si fuera una fuente, los tributos quedan bañados por ese líquido que ha salido, es sangre, lo siento por el olor.

— ¡Vamos! — me jala de una mano y comenzamos a correr en la dirección en la que venía.

— ¿Por qué los bañaron en sangre? — pregunto mientras corremos, como si le preguntara mas a un sabio que un infante.

— ¡Es por esos jaguares de piel pálida! — vocifera él.

Y veo sus ojos color dorado y su cabello castaño, más largo que el mío como si fuera un casco de guerra, pero ya estaba todo despeinado y sucio de su cara, dejando escondido el color durazno de su piel.

Razono sus palabras, se que se refiere a los mutos y sin que yo lo controle las imágenes vienen a mi mente de forma nítida, como viviéndolas de nuevo. La chica rubia que cayó del cielo, sangre brotando del hoyo en su cuello y Shenn marcando con el cuchillo a su propia compañera.

— ¡Les atrae la sangre! — continua y sé que tengo razón.

Escucho las zancadas que dan los otros chicos detrás de nosotros, como si el hecho de estar bañados en sangre los hubiera inyectado miedo, miro a mis espaldas y veo cuando cinco de esos mutos llegan rugiendo a las calles donde estaba esa caja para brincar sobre las espaldas de los chicos y como estos eran enormes, inmediatamente caen el piso, tres se ocupan de uno con sus grandes dientes y el otro lucha con palos de puntas filosas pero inmediatamente suenan los dos cañonazos anunciando sus muertes.

— Apresúrate — me murmura él niño cuando hemos doblado la calle.

Con el no podía evitar sentirme seguro, es decir, ¿qué pensamientos siniestros puede tener un niño de su edad sobre matar?, no podía evitarlo, sentía gusto y al mismo tiempo rabia por ese tipo de cosas. Gusto por al fin encontrar un aliado y rabia porque era una presa fácil, pero el hecho de que supiera de esa trampa no lo hacía tan ingenuo.

En esos momentos los papeles se invirtieron, el era quien me cuidada porque me hizo un ademan para detenerme y examinar las calles.

— Maldición, esas cosas siguen llegando — exclamó y se escuchan mas garras contra el suelo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — digo

— A una guarida — contesta — ¡rápido!, pasemos.

Cruzamos dos cuadras hacia terreno desconocido, al menos para mí, el podía conocer al derecho y al revés el lugar. En frente está el edificio de la justicia, todo está completamente devastado solo queda la planta baja caminamos en dirección como si fuera al bosque nuevamente, y pasamos por debajo de un puente muy grande que parece alzarse hasta el cielo, deshecho, partes de el cayeron al suelo en algún tiempo.

Aun estamos en la zona residencial pero esta comienza a perderse entre supermercados y demás tiendas, tal y como algunas cuadras atrás.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunta.

— Wilbert — digo — ¿y tú?

— Craig — responde el con una sonrisa, mostrando sus pequeños dientes —tienes un nombre muy raro, ¿puedo decirte Wil solamente?

Yo asiento, mientras caminamos sobre las raíces de un gran árbol y llegamos a una tienda de dos pisos, no hay vitrinas, solo una simple entrada que se extiende por un pequeño pasillo vertical. El toca la puerta que es un metal bien puesto para evitar entradas enemigas, no es el único, tiene aliados.

— ¡Bree estoy aquí! — dice el poniendo sus manos sobre su boca para hacerlo sonar más alto.

Algo se sobresalta del otro lado de la puerta, se escucha como algo se arrastra desesperadamente detrás, con lo que lo mantienen estable para que no caiga el suelo. El metal se mueve e inmediatamente dos manos se lanzan sobre él, los brazos de una chica de mi edad, de cabello con caireles negro azabache.

Lo vuelve más contra su cuerpo por que se ha puesto de cuclillas y de sus ojos brotan lagrimas.

— Ya estoy aquí hermana — dice el, algo agobiado — ¡odio que llores!

Ella abre sus ojos y primero ve las suelas de mis botas, después me ve de cuerpo entero y en sus ojos se dibuja el miedo, abraza a su hermano y lo comienza a meter y tropieza al tratar de entrar rápido a su guarida.

— ¡No espera! El viene conmigo — protesta el niño.

— ¿Qué? — la escucho decir.

Doy un paso para asomarme por la puerta y contemplo la escena de los dos chicos peleando.

— Tu hermano me salvo la vida — le digo, ella no baja la guardia, no con su hermano tan cerca me mira con sus ojos del mismo color que el del chico, pero los de ella son un poco mas apagados, un dorado quemado. Miro al chico que toma de su prenda — por cierto, gracias.

Ella me hace una seña para que entre y me quedo ahí en la entrada, comienza a arrastrar la cubierta metálica y yo la ayudo a arrastrar el sofá para poner resistencia sobre la puerta, no me mira más. Es claro que desconfía de mí.

Me lanza una última mirada como en advertencia, sin ponzoña pero sí que me rebanara el cuello si me acerco a su hermano, después lo mira a él.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — demanda ella.

El niño logra cohibirse un poco, baja la mirada, tiene temor a ser regañado.

— Estaba en la estación de trenes — murmura aun cabizbajo.

Ella toma una gran bocanada de aire, y después lleva una mano a su cara para tapar sus ojos y deshacerse de un mal recuerdo, más que por estar molesta con su hermano. Se inca para quedar frente a frente con su hermano y no puedo evitar ver ahora mismo, a mi hermana en la chica y mi rostro en el del chico, de muchas veces en las que hablábamos sin que nada importara.

— No vayas mas ahí — dice y en su tono esta la reprimenda, pero también el pesar — recuerda que no podemos darle más sustos a Sawyer.

— ¡Pero papá me dijo que estaría ahí! — suelta él y comienza a llorar.

— Por favor, no vayas mas ahí — lo abraza.

Le da consuelo mientras lo acerca para besarle su coronilla y sus ojos del chico se posan en mí.

— El tiene los ojos de papá — me señala.

Ella se retira y me regresa a ver furtivamente, después le sonríe a su hermano que aun me contempla maravillado. No sé si haya decidido salvarme porque me parezco a su padre, o solo porque quería hacerlo.

— Ve a comer una manzana — le dice y le da un empujoncito para que se vaya.

— Wil ¿quieres una? — dice él, su hermana le dice que lo alcanzare en unos momentos y comienza a correr.

El cuarto esta sostenido por cuatro pilares situados uno en cada esquina, hay plantas enroscadas sobre ellos y en la esquina hay tres trapos extendidos y dos bolsas que estarían llenas de comida, porque el chico mete su mano y saca una manzana y rápidamente le da una mordida. La chica se levanta y camina en mi dirección, dejando solo centímetros de distancia entre nosotros.

— Me iré si ese es el problema — le digo.

— Tu eres la razón por la cual mi hermano no irá más a la estación de trenes —me dice y me entra la curiosidad por saber cuántas veces se le ha escapado— así que puedes quedarte, somos tres, Sawyer es el encargado de nosotros, fue en busca de comida.

No esperaba una calurosa bienvenida, después de todo buscábamos sobrevivir de cualquier manera y podemos valernos de eso como meta.

Voy a la esquina y me siento contra la pared, Craig me recibe con una manzana y me cuenta que tenía el mismo tono de azul que los ojos de su padre, no creo que eso lo hubiera impulsado a salvarme y aun así ¿Qué más da? Divagaba en algunos asuntos, podía hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera, apenas era un niño, ni siquiera tenía idea de que afuera hay chicos que ansiaban asesinar para ganar los juegos. Me cuenta porque sabe de esas cajas metálicas, que él ya las había visto en otra parte de la arena.

Después de un rato se queda completamente dormido, mientras Bree, su hermana espera impaciente junto a la puerta. El pequeño se acomoda sobre mi regazo para dormir pero yo lo acomodo sobre las sabanas que estaban ahí. El se enrosca sobre sus pies para darse calor a sí mismo.

— Ya se ha acostumbrado — murmura su hermana desde el otro lado. Llego al otro lado sin hacer ruido con mis pies.

— Gracias — susurra.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por soportarlo — lanza una risita, sin nada de humor — No sé qué fue de nuestro Padre, cuando nos dimos cuenta los soldados nos comenzaron a arrastrar a esas mazmorras.

La luz de la luna entra por las erosiones del concreto y dejan visible una cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho, como un rasguño pero muy profundo. No se lo hizo en la arena, debieron habérselo hecho en las prisiones.

— Mi padre estaba en el Distrito 2 — me decía

— nos dijo que llegaría aquí en cualquier momento cuando se dio cuenta del levantamiento, pero ya no lo volvimos a ver.

— Tu hermano ¿sabe qué tipo de lugar es este? — le pregunto.

— Lo sabe — contesta.

_¿Quién disfrutaría ahora mismo estar viendo este espectáculo? ¿Los rebeldes, los padres cuyos hijos han muerto…o la Presidenta Coin? ¿Todos, Nadie?_

La puerta de metal suena ligeramente y del otro lado se escucha como los pies arrastran contra la tierra, impacientes casi de la misma manera que la chica. Nuevamente la ayudo a poner el sofá a un lado.

— Bree ábreme — exigen desde el otro lado, una voz gruesa.

Alto y con su ropa algo desgarrada, con sangre y sudor reciente sobre su frente de ojos negros, de piel acanelada y cabello muy corto, con una lanza amarrada a su espalda, echa de madera y un cuchillo en su cinturón, después de todo, Toda la gente aquí en el Capitolio se ve tan sana y bien nutrida como se veía ese chico, pero esta arena los estaba demacrando espantosamente, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a saltearse comidas. Entra y me mira, y con su misma mirada le pide una explicación a su compañera.

— Es amigo de Craig — dice ella apresurada, limpia sangre que corría por su oreja y frente con un trapo — ¿estás bien? Limpia tus heridas, por los mutos.

— Si — dice este y retira su mano gentilmente — pero no he encontrado comida, ya no hay mas, he revisado un buen perímetro.

Se sostiene sobre uno de los pilares mientras respira agitadamente, debió correr durante varios minutos. En casa, nunca pude colaborar a llevar comida mientras mis hermanos estuviesen ahí pero ahora estaba en un lugar diferente.

— Yo traigo comida conmigo también — le digo.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, en el 9, cuando yo también me ofrecía para traer comida a casa, por medio de las teselas o ir a ayudar a los trabajos que tenían mis hermanos, ya que mi papa se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el salón de la justicia y lograba conseguir un buen dote de comida cada mes, hasta entonces el creía que no las apañábamos bien con lo que el ganaba. Por esa razón ambos no estudiaban, yo era el único que iba al colegio y mis hermanos consideraban injusto tener tanta carga sobre mis hombros.

Por más insistente que fui jamás logre convencer a mis hermanos, ni siquiera a mi propio padre; "¿Teselas? ¿Un chico miedoso como tu pidiendo teselas?". Débil. El no tenía otra descripción de mí y en momentos lo llegue a odiar por ello. Lo aceptaba, tenía miedo, pero mi hambre era más grande.

— ¿Sawyer? — dice entre murmullos la adormilada voz del chico.

— Craig, he vuelto — le dice este y entre su cansancio le regala una sonrisa.

La atmosfera se rompe cuando el suelo comienza a crear una especie de zumbido como si estuviera tomando vida. Craig nota la sensación al igual que nosotros y corre a abrazar al chico recién llegado.

Solo fue pocas veces, pero yo ya lo había sentido.

El chico grita mi nombre y salgo corriendo por la puerta hacia el pasillo mientras les digo que se queden ahí dentro pero Sawyer corre detrás de mis espaldas.

— No puede estar pasando, no aquí — me digo.

— ¿El qué? — demanda el tras de mí.

— No estoy seguro — le digo.

Termina el pasillo y echo un vistazo antes de salir a la calle, después lo hago sigilosamente, Sawyer me imita. La tierra se estremece lo cual nos hace perder un poco el equilibrio. En medio de lo oxidado que se ve todo el lugar y basura que acarrea el aire lo que llama mi atención es la gran columna de humo proveniente de los bosques, pocos sinsajos vuelan fuera de ahí mientras repiten melodías que representan gritos.

Sawyer me mira de manera genuina, ambos sabemos que son, después de todo ambos lo vivimos, el por qué era su hogar y yo porque me infiltre aquí mismo, en el Capitolio.

El suelo resuena, los arboles se disparan por los aires y la gran columna de humo se extiende junto con las llamas.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

« Armamento nuclear »

Es lo primero que pienso, con eso están volando el lugar en pedazos. No lo harán de nuevo, no cuando han reducido de manera considerada la arena. Y tampoco lanzaron las bombas por los aires, eso provino desde lo subterráneo, lo más seguro es que las bombas estén justo debajo de nosotros, solo listas para ser activadas.

Caminamos al lugar que antes era el bosque y ahora estamos en frente del nuevo precipicio que se extiende justo en frente de nuestros pies. Estamos parados sobre los escombros de un edificio que no soporto el temblor, viendo como sale humo del acantilado. Ni siquiera sus armas logran escapar del ataque, veo el cadáver de un muto jaguar con la mirada ida y la quijada fuera de lugar, tiene algunas manchas chamuscadas en su cuerpo provocadas por la explosión.

El acantilado parece ahora más infinito que nunca, el negro parece haber tragado todo, el bosque que rodeaba el Capitolio ahora no existe. En él vacio no hay seña de vida, ni de que alguna vez la hubo, como si hubiese estado ahí siempre porque después de haber visto como todo salía por los aires, como 10 cañonazos sonaron en el aire. De tributos que prefirieron resguardarse en la seguridad del bosque o que nunca se molestaron en seguir avanzando.

— ¿Por qué crees que hayan hecho esto? —pregunta Sawyer. Mira hacia el fondo, perplejo.

— Son los últimos juegos — le digo.

— ¿Y qué? — dice el, algo furioso.

En el cielo se dibuja el aerodeslizador con el símbolo del Capitolio y suena el himno.

— Son los últimos juegos — le rectifico — no hay necesidad de volver a usar esta arena.

Miro como las caras de los tributos muertos comienzan a aparecer, solo hay uno de ellos que llama mi atención, un vencedor, uno de los mayores. Beetee. En su distrito deben de estarlo lamentando.

— Ósea ¿Qué volaran toda la arena en pedazos? — aprieta los dientes como conteniendo un grito.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Sería muy aburrido — digo con algo de indiferencia — la volaran en pedazos pero con el paso del tiempo, así los tributos tendrán tiempo y espacio limitados.

Ante tan frio y sólido argumento, Sawyer no dice nada, sus músculos comienzan a relajarse.

— Entonces — comienza, sacudiendo su cabeza — no tiene caso conservarla ¿cierto?

— En lo absoluto, no hacen falta recuerdos de los juegos — digo y miro el vacio otra vez.

El aerodeslizador que ya se había marchado, vuelve a aparecer, como si hubiera olvidado mostrar el rostro de algún tributo. Sawyer y yo miramos como cae un paracaídas sosteniendo algo sobre el posándose justo a mis pies. Abro el recipiente metálico y veo dos gafas, su armazón es negro y tienen una partitura que descendía un poco, para quedar al nivel de la oreja.

Los saco del recipiente y aun los miro, este regalo era para ambos. Miles o también toda Panem debió haberse preguntado por qué tal suceso y nosotros fuimos los que les dieron su respuesta y aquí estaba el paracaídas como en una especie de concurso, ganar un premio por responder bien la pregunta.

— Gafas de visión nocturna —dice Sawyer, como en respuesta a mi estupefacción — pero hay algo más.

Estira una mano y yo le doy una de las gafas, ambas eran iguales. El se las pone y se concentra en ver para que mas servían, el alguna vez debió tenerlas a su alcance, aquí donde la tecnología era otro nivel, aun más elevado.

Yo también me las pongo y veo hacia el acantilado, pero no sirve de nada; se sigue viendo tan eterno como siempre. Cambio de ángulo y miro la calle en la que estábamos. El contraste no cambia, pero ahora hasta el más diminuto detalle podía contemplarse con esos lentes, la maleza, piedras, partes de autos. Algo más empieza a hacer eco, como el sonido de los mutos pero más quedo.

— Micrófonos — se adelanta el.

En efecto, lo que escuchaba era su respiración y justo después de eso su voz se escucho dos veces. Siento como si Valer se hubiese encargado de dármelos, las guardo, veo el cielo una vez mas y digo:

—Gracias por su regalo.

Sawyer me da su aprobación y caminamos entre los escombros para ir nuevamente al refugio.

No fue muy fácil explicarle a Bree que la arena puede volar en pedazos en cualquier momento, no con su pequeño hermano al lado. Permanecemos ahí esa noche, Sawyer monta guardia, después yo y así nos turnamos toda la noche. Comprender porque me habían dado ese regalo no había sido difícil, es más, mis palabras de hace unas horas daban por seguro que ese era el plan de los vigilantes, pero no podía saber donde explotaran las siguientes bombas, ni siquiera en qué orden, pero sé que el factor tiempo es importante para ello.

Estoy en la azotea del lugar, cubierto por una barricada de piedras mientras me cubro con una sabana. Enfrente esta la calle, que está completamente desierta; ya no quedan muchos tributos, en cuatro días ya han muerto cerca de la mitad. Tomo una vez más la vara que me dio Sawyer para sacarle un poco más de filo a la punta con el cuchillo, algo no me deja en paz, no puedo estar seguro si es el olor a azufre proveniente del acantilado, pese lo alejado que estaba o si deberás puedo confiar en mis más reciente alianza ¿puedo hacerlo? Es decir, ahora mismo ellos duermen y yo estoy aquí salvaguardando sus vidas; sea lo que sea, no puedo encontrar paz en mis pensamientos.

Estar en un grupo te provee ciertos beneficios, pero también esta su desventaja, el que hay mas bocas para alimentar; la que creo acapara el lado bueno.

El alba se extiende por el cielo y ya no hay necesidad de usar los lentes, así que los guardo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Bree llega a mis espaldas y yo me paro para saludarla con una sonrisa.

— ¿No quieres dormir? — pregunta.

— Estoy bien — niego.

— Nos marchamos en una hora — me dice y voltea hacia el sur, donde está el acantilado.

Si esta parada temprano, es porque no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo dormida, me imagino que para ver con sus propios ojos que su hermano aun está ahí con ella, pero ahora algo la trajo hasta acá arriba, veo que muerde su labio inferior.

— Ya no le ocultes nada a Craig — me dice.

Medito un poco sus palabras y les encuentro lógica, esconderle cosas a Craig quien ya vio algunas atrocidades en la arena era tan patético, que me sentí avergonzado. El niño tiene tanto derecho a saber las cosas como cualquiera de nosotros.

— No lo hare — respondo.

— Sé que tú no eres como esas personas —me dice, con su mirada vacía y me dedica una última sonrisa entre ceja y ceja.

Sus palabra me despiertan curiosidad, me retraso un poco antes de seguirle el paso hasta el piso de abajo, podía referirse a alguien en especial cuando dijo "esas personas", podrían ser los otros tributos, los rebeldes, Snow…, pero creo que no difiere mucho el asunto, se que quiso darme a entender.

Antes de marcharnos hacemos un inventario de todo con lo que contamos y tenemos suficiente agua para tres días más, pero la comida se nos acabara en un día. Yo porto mi cuchillo y una simple lanza en mi espalda, que no es tan extensa como las que tiene Sawyer, el porta más que yo, eran su única arma, lo alto que esta debe darle ventajas en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Bree lleva consigo un hacha no muy grande, perfecta para sus manos junto con una daga, su hermano no lleva nada; no quiere someterlo a luchar.

El par de gafas han sido un regalo perfecto, por el día también podemos usarlos como comunicadores y servirán justo ahora cuando nos moveríamos más adentro del Capitolio.

Sawyer y yo vamos en frente, cubriendo la mayor parte de la calle por la que caminamos, por si algo sucede, así no nos tomaran a todos. Bree y yo usamos las gafas, yo les aviso cuando moverse; mientras que con Sawyer nos comunicamos con mímica.

Tenemos tres señas.

La primera, atención, es cuando ponemos nuestro dedo índice sobre la parte superior de nuestros pómulos apuntando a nuestro ojo. La segunda es cuando alzamos el dedo índice y medio para indicar alto. La tercera era como usar tu mano para cortar el aire y esta significa, huir.

Murmuro al micrófono y Bree comienza a avanzar hasta mi posición, le hago una seña a Sawyer que tiene una lanza en su mano para que se mueva hasta la siguiente posición, donde se interceptan dos calles, aquí no hay el suficiente camuflaje para ocultarse; así que utilizamos los restos de los autos y aerodeslizadores. Con Bree y Craig a mis espaldas subimos lo que parece una montaña de autos que debieron caer del puente que cruza los cielos. Sawyer queda a nuestras espaldas y antes de bajar del auto sobre el que estoy le hago una seña y el alza sus dos dedos mientras mira sigilosamente la calle para poder cruzar.

Algo lo mantiene ahí, no estoy seguro del que, regreso a ver los dos chicos y me miran con ansiedad. El pequeño chico no se oculta tras las piernas de su hermana, esta tan atento como ella. Sawyer hecha una última mirada y lo siguiente que hace es mover su mano contra el aire bajo su mentón, yo lo miro anonadado. Después el entra por el cristal hecho pedazos sobre el local en el que estaba para ocultarse, correr, se supone que tenemos que correr…

Bajo del auto mientras me agacho para hacer menos ruido con mi salto, les hago la señal para irnos de ahí.

— ¿Y Sawyer? — demanda entre siseos el niño.

— Craig, vamos…no, ¡no! — chilla su hermana cuando este se le escapa de los brazos.

Tomo su playerita justo antes de que dé un salto para brincar del otro lado de la barricada de autos, cuando muy lejos de ahí justo en medio de la calle reluce algo de piel muy blanca, con cola y aspecto de reptil… ¡Mas mutos! Han liberado más de ellos, pero este es diferente. Se ve más alto, su cabeza era una combinación extraña de humano-reptil y sus manos son más largas. Jalo al chico para que quedar detrás del auto mientras tapo su boca para que no grite, por que el también lo vio y esta temblando del miedo.

Su hermana se sobresalta y quiere correr hacia nosotros, le hago un ademan para que se detenga y al instante lo hace, se agacha y guarda silencio: Y esto ayuda a que me dé cuenta del ruido que está haciendo, un ruido sin más, humano.

¿Es posible? No percibo con exactitud el sonido que hace, son como siseos, como si estuviera cantando. Como si tratara de decir algo y al momento de querer hablar, las palabras se revolvieran en su boca dando como resultado ese sonido que hace. Le hago una seña a Craig para que vayamos en cuclillas hasta donde se oculta su hermana, no puedo valerme de la suerte, este muto puede o no ser ciego o ya haberse percatado de que estamos aquí. El va hacia ella y lo recibe con ambos brazos. Aguzo la mirada por la parte de enfrente del auto. Sigue ahí en medio de la calle, esperando algo, es el único. Sus mandíbulas se presionan unas contra otras mientras deja relucir los caninos y hace ese ruido otra vez…ruido…"tniss"…

¿Fue mi imaginación? ¿O entre sus siseos pronunciaba algo similar al nombre de la chica en llamas? Regreso a mi posición original, estos no son ciegos, parecen incluso más listos que los otros mutos. Entonces lanza un rugido ensordecedor mientras se oye su trote contra la tierra en dirección hacia nosotros, estará ahí en cuestión de segundos y no habrá tiempo de huir. Así que me quedo inmóvil mientras mis acompañantes cierran sus ojos y se recargan sobre la columna de autos para tratar de hacerse invisibles.

Sus garras presionan fuerte contra el cofre del auto, dando un salto pasándonos de largo. Corre en cuatro patas, como si al fin hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

— ¿Están bien? — es Sawyer quien pregunta jadeando, ha llegado ahí después de que el muto corriera en esta dirección con su lanza lista para usarla, da un salto para reunirse con nosotros— avancemos, en la manzana anterior había más de ellos.

— Estos eran nuevos — le digo.

— Si — frunce el entrecejo — a estos no les atrae la sangre — dice mientras deja relucir una ligera cortada que se hizo en su brazo — más bien, parecen razonar, e incluso parecen más listos.

— Sigamos entonces — les digo.

Sawyer trata su herida y seguimos la misma rutina que habíamos trazado desde el principio, mismas señas y demás cosas para ayudarnos a seguirnos moviendo. De vez en cuando miro de soslayo a los chicos que llevo en guardia y siento en mi interior como si la guerra aun no terminara; la simple idea se me hace algo nauseabunda.

Todo aquí esta devastado, el principio de la ciudad comparado con esto es una cama de plumas, aquí lo único que distingue eran los aerodeslizadores estrellados contra los edificios y no podemos tentar a la suerte al tratar de quedarnos debajo de uno de ellos, nos aplastarían. Las escasas tiendas y edificaciones que se mantienen en pie, lucen frágiles y sin una estructura demasiado firme, continuamos descartando posibles refugios y con el paso de una calle tras otra la búsqueda se torna extensa y tediosa.

Desde el otro extremo de la calle subo mis dos dedos para indicar un alto, los chillidos se escuchan cerca, los de los mutos jaguares; son ciegos, pero igual oyen. Muevo mi mano para que avancen de nuevo y cerca de donde están los mutos veo algo que resalta en dirección hacia el horizonte. Alguna estructura rocosa al igual que todo lo demás, pero esta parece brillar con el sol, mejor mantenido que el resto, el estadio.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? — demanda Bree por el micrófono.

— Ya voy — la miro mientras camino a paso apresurado — vayan a ese callejón.

Lo hace mientras le hace una seña a su compañero para que se acerque al punto de reunión.

— El estadio — les digo.

Ella me mira estupefacta, como si no supiera que estoy hablando y sé que es lo mismo con los tres, ninguno de ellos debió haber estado ahí antes, no en el lugar en el que yo estuve.

— Hay habitaciones ahí, pero — carraspeo, sé que es punto vital lo que voy a decir — solo será un refugio, no creo que encontremos comida.

A ninguno de ellos les parece la idea, Craig parece ser el único que capta las posibilidades de mi propuesta.

— Ya casi es de noche — dice el — saben que esas criaturas parecen enloquecer de noche y sin mencionar a los otros tributos.

Fue como si les hubiera aventado agua fría, reaccionan.

— ¿Y qué hay de la comida? Para mañana ya no tendremos nada — pregunta

Bree.

— Ya no hay mas por la parte del sur — contesta Sawyer — podríamos salir a buscar por esta parte.

— Dudo que encuentres — le digo — no nos abastecerán de comida.

Nuestra astucia no nos traerá provisiones cayendo en paracaídas, los juegos ya llevan tiempo de haber empezado y los regalos de los patrocinadores cada vez son más costosos y en este ambiente apocalíptico no hay animales para cazar, además la audiencia parece volverse más exigente. Es obvio nuestro siguiente movimiento.

— Tenemos que robarla — les digo.

Nadie responde esta vez, pero ya no hay mucho de donde elegir y hasta cierto punto ambosestán de acuerdoconmigo,porque asienten; lo demás lo arreglaríamos mas tarde.

Volvemos de nuevo a la intersección que acabábamos de pasar, no hay olor a sangre ni rastro de los otros mutos esta vez tomaríamos en cuenta nuestros propios riesgos, ahora vamos todos juntos. Un puente se extiende enfrente de nosotros, un paso desnivel de la gran carretera que se eleva un poco del suelo mientras las raíces de un gran sauce se abren paso entre este, como procurando que el puente no cayera o este mismo lo estaba echando abajo.

Nos abrimos paso y comenzamos a subir el inclinado camino del puente, que no se eleva tanto pero nos permite observar bien el lugar a donde nos dirigimos; entre los grandes pedazos de concreto que aún se mantienen se pueden distinguir las gradas y las grandes construcciones con adornos de metal que se mezclan con la roca en formas indescriptibles, algo devastado.

Se escucha ese siseo otra vez y el cañón suena, tres veces. Después de este los rugidos vienen, cerca, muy cerca.

— ¡Apresúrense! — empuja Sawyer mientras corremos por el puente.

Entiendo su desesperación, estos eran una manada completa, no paran de rugir como si estuvieran avisando que están a punto de asesinar. Vuelve a sonar el cañón. Están aquí, comenzamos a correr, podríamos luchar contra uno o dos pero estos eran más, se siente claramente en el pavimento como están subiendo lo hacen resonar completamente y distingo el sonido de ambas criaturas.

_«Si los tributos hacen grupos ¿Por qué los mutos no?»_

Dice una voz estúpida en mi mente, después de todo, ambas tienen un solo objetivo, matarnos. Ya estamos por llegar a un nuevo nivel donde la calle desciende y podemos buscar un lugar en que ocultarnos. Un grito de una niña se escucha y siento como los mutos comienzan a retroceder, debieron infiltrarse en algún refugio de un grupo de tributos.

Volteo hacia atrás y me encuentro con un solo muto lagarto corriendo en cuatro patas en mi dirección, sin darme de tiempo de posicionarme para tirarle la lanza. Brinca sobre mi espalda haciéndome pegar contra el suelo, me ha vuelto su prisionero. Los lentes salen volando.

A lo lejos alguien chilla mi nombre, pero el golpe en mi sien me ha hecho percibir las cosas de manera distinta, sino me hubiera atontado tanto les hubiera dicho que corrieran. El muto parece vitorear con los ruidos que salen de su boca y cuando siento su aliento tan cerca de mi nuca es cuando percibo el ruido que hace su boca. O mejor, los nombres que pronuncia: Peeta, Enobaria, Beetee, Johanna, Katniss.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Siento el peso del muto cuando este cae sobre mi cuerpo muerto, con una lanza

enterrada sobre su rostro y otra en su torso. No puedo librarme del disturbio que me provoco el golpe y de la nada siento como dos manos me agitan y pasa justo igual como la primera vez que lo vi. No capto sus palabras, pero si veo como sus facciones me exigen simplemente una cosa, que me vaya junto con él.

Lo que sea que me mantiene atado al piso me libera, dejando si no en mi antes una marca de que fui su prisionero, las garras del lagarto. Mis piernas reaccionan torpemente pero sus pequeñas manos no dejan de darme empujones: ¡Yo puedo!

¡Corre! Quiero decirle pero me punza toda la parte derecha de mi cara. Y mientras descendemos por la gran carretera siento lo caliente que se siente mi sien derecha y mi espalda marcada por el muto, la sangre saliendo por mis heridas solo atraerá a nuevos enemigos ¿o la sangre del muto los mantendrá lo suficientemente distraídos? Su sangre era genéticamente alterada así que dudaba un poco de eso, pero mi simple presencia con ellos en este mismo estado ya supone un peligro. Me quieren mantener con vida o su hermana quiere saldar su deuda conmigo por haber salvado a su hermano, fuera lo que fuera, se lo agradecería más tarde si salimos bien de esto.

Aun puedo sentir como el muto me susurra los nombres de los vencedores, estoy casi seguro, que no fue una ilusión, por que cuando mi cabeza golpeo contra el suelo los sonidos a mi alrededor entraban por mis oídos y me chocaban en todo el cráneo, haciendo que doliera aun mas. No entiendo la razón del porque los mutos deban decir sus nombres ¿solo yo pude escuchar? Puede ser, ese sonido era muy fluido y quedo como para ser escuchado en la lejanía.

Estamos todos alejándonos del puente para ir al estadio, el pequeño niño aun se aferra a la manga de mi playera. Mientras todos corremos, lejos de aquí escucho como el cañón suena varias veces y amartilla mis sienes.

— Estoy bien.

Le digo al pobre para que se concentre en el y su hermana, ya que si yo caigo por perder mucha sangre o los mutos vuelven a alcanzarme, el se concentrara en seguir viviendo. El estadio esta ya a dos cuadras de un viejo monumento que es una estatua de Snow hecha de granito, tamaño real; todo esta deteriorado pero el no, parece relucir tanto como la última vez que lo vi, la verdad es que no hay ninguna diferencia: su lujoso traje, la rosa blanca que siempre adorna su traje.

Antes en sus primeros juegos la vi solo matar por necesidad y en el Vasallaje la vi iniciar la revolución y ahora si no fuera por su aspecto humano, la hubiese confundido con un muto; porque eso parece, su mirada fiera y sus hábiles movimientos solo indican que matara a lo que sea que se atraviese en su camino. Esta dentro de la recepción de un edificio, la falta de cristales y un lugar por donde entrar, deja ver hacia dentro, lucha contra algo invisible. Ya disparo dos flechas y una chica chillo del dolor, de ahí sale una de esas chicas rubias que portan los dardos de Petrarmiga tratando de detener la hemorragia de su brazo, ella aparece soplando con su cerbatana los pequeños dardos y falla, se aproxima hacia nosotros con lagrimas en sus ojos tratando de dispararnos para poder seguir huyendo, aun si nos logra acertar el veneno tardara en hacer su efecto, solo esta desesperada.

Nuestros caminos se cruzan y ella sigue corriendo por un callejón para ir en otra dirección, mas al noreste del Capitolio. Katniss ruge de la frustración de no poder matarla pero eso no la detiene, ahora es ella quien pasa sobre nosotros. Sawyer toma una de sus lanzas para convertirla en su blanco. Bree toma su hacha y la lanza en su dirección pero rueda en el piso dejándola vulnerable para Sawyer, pero así ha acomodado su flecha y antes de que el tome la fuerza para atravesarla esta tira una flecha atravesando su brazo.

El estalla en una fuerte grosería.

— No se detengan, sigan, sigan — les chillo a Bree y a Craig mientras jalonean a Sawyer.

Saco el cuchillo, pero la chica me evita, corre para no perder de vista a la otra chica que pertenece al grupo de los profesionales, si mi vista no hubiera comenzado a nublarse no habría fallado con mi tiro, solo veo como se aleja por el callejón que a mi perspectiva parece comenzar a cerrarse y sin perder el sentido de lo que hago me giro para seguirles el paso a las tres sombras que van delante de mí.

Los rugidos de las criaturas se escuchan en el puente, se quedaron ahí, hipnotizados con el olor de la sangre fresca.

Ya estamos en la última calle, entramos por las grandes puertas negras abriéndonos paso y ahí está toda la fila de cuartos, Bree abre forzosamente la quinta puerta que es la que se ve un poco mas mantenida. El marco comienza a tomar una forma diferente, entramos mientras escucho como Craig no deja de gritar nuestros nombres, un cuarto muy blanco, una cama, la luz que proviene de una lámpara ya muy vieja comienza a distorsionarse oigo el cañón otra vez y la niebla negra me traga.

Haya muy lejos de este lugar

Nos espera un lugar

donde por siempre juntos podemos estar.

Siempre…siempre…

En un rincón de mi mente hay algo que parece hacer esta realidad muy vivida, pude ver el rostro de mi hermano la última noche que el canto para mí pero ahora mi hermana está ahí, como si los Juegos jamás se hubieran interpuesto en nuestros caminos. En la azotea, yo estoy en medio de ellos, pero no me veo como un infante, me veo igual…traigo puesta mi playera verde que representa mi estrategia con sus manchas de sangre, todo se vuelve color carmesí, los pierdo de vista y ahora estoy acostado viendo el agrietado techo, de nuevo en la arena, mi destino final. Ahora que estoy más relajado puedo sentir los golpes que recibí en todo mi cuerpo, abro bien mis parpados y veo la luz del cuarto que brilla apenas como una luciérnaga.

— ¿Estás bien? — me dice el niño.

Mi mirada se vuelve más nítida mientras miro a Craig que me mira con ansia. Me han puesto una gasa en la parte superior de mi ceja y me quitaron la chamarra, dejándome con otro vendaje en mi espalda, estoy en la cama porque yo soy el más herido de todos.

El frio me indica que ya ha anochecido, no hace mucho, porque el frio apenas comienza a sentirse. Me incorporo para quedar sentado, puedo lidiar con el dolor en mi torso el muto no me azoto tan fuerte para quebrarme las costillas, pero con

mi cabeza ha hecho un buen trabajo, cierro los ojos y sobo mi frente para amortiguar la migraña.

— Pues me siento como hecho masa por un rodillo — le digo mientras le lanzo una sonrisita — pero podre seguir, es seguro.

El me ofrece de nuestro último paquete de galletas y acepto con gusto. La chica duerme en una esquina del cuarto mientras Sawyer ha conseguido más varas de madera que afila con su cuchillo, su brazo esta vendado, la flecha no debió destrozarle ningún ligamento por que la mueve sin ninguna dificultad, pero arruga la cara un poco de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué hay de tu brazo? — pregunto.

— Lo puedo mover — dice con algo de indiferencia mientras arremete con el cuchillo la vara que tiene entre manos.

Su enojo puede venir de lo mismo de lo que provino el mío esta tarde, de que ninguno de los dos pudo matar a la chica en llamas. Hecho un vistazo más y lo que un día fue la plataforma por la que subí para buscar algunos cuantos patrocinadores, ahora solo parece un gran pozo que sube en forma de diagonal, como una cueva hecha por el concreto demolido.

— ¿Han anunciado las muertes ya? — pregunto.

— Aun no ha sonado el himno — contesta Craig

Me levanto de la cama y hago un mohín, las heridas que tengo en mi espalda me arden. La cama rechina y basta eso para que Bree despierte rápidamente, en cuanto comienzo a caminar hacia la cueva es cuando ella protesta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Necesito ver algo — respondo.

Subo unas cuantas rocas que forman escalones deformes mientras ya empiezo a sentir como la brisa se vuelve más gélida, mejor, me entumirá el cuerpo y no sentiré tanto dolor. Me abro paso entre fierros que cuelgan de las paredes, los recuerdos de esa misma tarde no dejaban de rebotar en mi cabeza, pude haber culpado al golpe que recibí de tener una alucinación, pero puedo jurar que escuche claramente como el lagarto dijo los nombres de todos los vencedores y

justo después fue cuando la lanza de Sawyer le atravesó el rostro, al final guardo como un secreto lo que escuche, si hablo lo más probable es que terminen diciendo que estoy loco. También están las muertes anunciadas de esta tarde, muchas de ellas. Si los profesionales han muerto, la estrategia que idee se habrá echado a perder completamente.

Finalmente alzo ambas manos para subir al estadio, miro furtivamente para buscar algún posible enemigo pero no hay nadie. Las nubes negras se mueven de manera rápida en el cielo, el himno comienza a tocar y veo el aerodeslizador pasando por el cielo.

— Wil, ¿me ayudas? — pide su voz infantil

Veo como las manitas de Craig salen del orificio por donde salí y lo ayudo a subir completamente.

— Deberías dormir — le digo mientras veo que lanza un gran bostezo.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me viste? — ignora mis palabras

— Si, estabas muy bien escondido.

— Eso me dicen mis padres, que me escondo muy bien — el sigue mientras yo le lanzo una sonrisa como respuesta, me alegro de saber que tiene una habilidad que le servirá de mucho aquí.

Las caras de los tributos comienzan a salir y se me revuelve un poco el estomago cuando veo que salen rostros de 4 niños casi de la misma edad de Craig, me duele saber que él lo está viendo.

— Baja yo iré en unos segundos — trato de convencerlo, como si aun pudiera salvarlo de esta arena.

— No quiero hacerlo — contesta igual de persistente. — esta vez quiero ver.

Las cosas empeoran cada vez más, ahora quedan menos tributos en la arena, estamos en el punto en el que el espectáculo se vuelve más interesante y los juegos más violentos. Si las palabras de Valer son ciertas, Plutarch ya debió haber anunciado que esta vez habrá más vencedores. Pero lo que buscan ahora es tensión, el toque perfecto para mantener a los habitantes de Panem cerca de la pantalla.

Han aparecido doce rostros más en total, el aire arriaza trayendo las nubes de lluvia al cielo, de ahí en más hay absoluto silencio. Hecho una mirada más, por que estar aquí nos convierte en blancos fáciles. Le hago una seña a Craig para que bajemos de nuevo ya que al parecer para ninguno de los dos han aparecido rostros que se nos hicieran conocidos. Llegamos al cuarto.

— Sea quien sea que quieras ver — comienza Sawyer mientras sopla para quitar aserrín de la vara — será mejor que apareciera de una vez ¿no lo crees?

— Claro — le digo sin levantarle la mirada, podría estar de acuerdo con el pero esos eran ya mis asuntos personales.

— Te esperare afuera para cuando quieras trazar la estrategia. — dice esto y se sale.

Las palabras de Sawyer me hicieron meditar un poco la situación, bajo su furia hay algo muy bien escondido. Miro a la chica mientras veo que niega con la cabeza levemente dando el pésame con sus ojos dorados.

Antes de que yo llegara, o tal vez antes de que llegara el mismo Sawyer ya debió haber perdido a alguien. Salgo del cuarto para encontrarme con el de espaldas cabizbajo, cuando oye la puerta lleva su mano vendada para tallarla contra sus ojos, nadie puede evitar sentirse débil en este lugar.

— La punta puede romperse — le digo cuando comienza a pasar el cuchillo por la ya más fina punta de la vara.

Lanza un rugido en mi dirección y aprieta sus dientes mientras agacha la mirada. Se arrastra por la pared para quedar sentado mientras se desahoga, por ahora solo puedo esperar a que se recupere porque fuese lo que fuese que dijera no iba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Fue mi hermana — dice apenas audible en un claro esfuerzo para tragarse las lagrimas y recuperarse. — la perdí la primera noche.

Quiere estallar en gritos de frustración, pero detrás de mí se oye como la puerta se abre mientras ambos chicos aparecen ayudando a Sawyer para estar de pie nuevamente, su orgullo no le permite estar más atado a sus manos, pero no se las repele solo se retira gentilmente.

— Tenemos que irnos por lo que es seguro — comienzo.

Buscar la comida a estas alturas ya era de locos, todos los tributos debieron haberse hecho de ellas. Pero no exactamente todos los tributos se fueron con partes proporcionales. Ellos esperan con ansia mis siguientes palabras.

— Robaremos comida a los profesionales — digo.

— ¿Los profesionales? ¿Ósea los vencedores?— dice algo exasperada Bree y yo niego rápido con la cabeza.

— No sabía que hay profesionales esta vez — dice el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Los hay — le digo.

Aun puedo verlos robando provisiones de los chicos que fueron atacados por los mutos. La chica alta de ojos grises y su nuevo súbdito Shenn, todos tienen más que esos dardos amarrados a su cinturón, tienen suficientes sacos de dormir, armas y un buen dote de comida. No vi su rostro en el aerodeslizador, así que siguen vivos y sin hambre.

— La chica que vimos esta tarde pertenece a su grupo, si seguimos el camino que tomó podríamos llegar a su refugio — tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras todos ellos meditan un poco las palabras que acabo de decir, Sawyer acomoda su lanza en su espalda junto con otras tres. Preparándose más que nada, para lo que vendrá más adelante. — es la única forma de llegar a ellos.

— Vayamos entonces — dice Sawyer.

Pronto será medianoche, ir en estos momentos es lo más adecuado; podemos tomarlos por sorpresa mientras duermen, aunque ya el plan en sí mismo es suicida tenemos que intentarlo. Me siento aliviado de que no tengamos que convencerlos de que estaremos bien, ellos ya lo saben, además, ninguno de nosotros está a salvo y ese es uno de los objetivos de los juegos, hacerte sentir como un gusano. Ellos son habitantes del Capitolio y lo están manejando muy bien, todos están dando su esfuerzo.

Antes de partir Bree echa un vistazo a la herida de mi espalda, untando un poco mas de ungüento, no fue muy profunda, lo siento. Si el lagarto hubiese estado vivo

me habría desgarrado mi espalda pasando a traer mis pulmones. Por ahora puedo debatir contra mi cuerpo como cuando en los entrenamientos en el nueve, donde me exigía más de lo que podía dar — es solo un simple rasguño — pienso para sentirme un poco más fuerte y tener un compromiso o algo que quiera cumplir, me ayuda a hacérmelo creer.

Solo tomamos un poco de comida para el camino dejando a Bree y Craig con un poco. Llevamos nuestras respectivas armas, junto con las gafas que Sawyer recupero en el puente.

Me pongo de rodillas para despedirme de Craig que ahora me tiene en imagen de un posible hermano, porque él me abraza antes de irme. Bree por otro lado no puede contener sus sollozos mientras le da un beso a Sawyer, rápido, dulce, deseándole solo una cosa, que vuelva. Eso me hizo recordar que si Denna ya ha despertado y si así era ¿estará viendo los juegos? Viendo como el plan de quienes intentaron derrocar los juegos esta funcionando hasta cierto punto, pero si está viendo ahora mismo, puede sentirse de cualquier forma, menos bien.

Por los finales del pasillo acomodo bien el cuchillo en su lugar como si este me fuera a guiar a donde se encuentra el tributo a quien se lo robe. Damos unos cuantos pasos para ocultarnos entre los escombros de las casas para cerciorarnos de que no hay mutos por ahí. Ver a Snow ahí inmortalizado en duro granito me hace tener ideas un poco grotescas, como el presenciando lo que con el paso de los años sembró a toda Panem en terror, aunque no viera, ni siquiera oyera, solo estar ahí simbólicamente. No obstante la nueva presidenta tiene sus propios planes y entre ellos no estaba dejarlo vivo.

Estar rodeado de gritos todo el tiempo me hace sentir fuera de ambiente, más que nada incomodo. Solo es el aire que rebota entre todas las cosas que aun restan haciendo un eco que choca con las paredes que están poco obstruidas, además de lo gélido que se encuentra, el ruido ya es lo suficientemente siniestro para ponerte la piel de gallina. Ahora no puedo definir que prefiero, una arena llena de gritos de agonía o el sepulcral silencio que ahora se siente; pero eso no es más que blasfemia porque ninguno de los dos me gusta. Los rebeldes se están luciendo tan bien como los vigilantes de los juegos pasados.

Cruzamos tres cuadras uniéndonos al silencio del lugar, ni siquiera los mutos hicieron acto de presencia, ninguno de las dos clases de muto. Tal vez los vigilantes después de la masacre de hoy en la tarde creen que es tiempo de que los tributos se comiencen a matar entre si y dejar las trampas para otra ocasión.

Buscamos señas que nos lleven hasta su refugio, el y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que con las heridas que le injirieron a la chica su refugio no debe estar tan lejos como para correr hacia él. Llego hasta su destino ya que su rostro no apareció en el aerodeslizador hace pocas horas. Más que para evitar el cansancio nos detenemos pocos minutos a buscar señas. Seguir el camino por el que ella corrió no nos asegura que la encontraremos.

Lo cuarteado que esta el piso daba paso a unas cuantas hierbitas que se asomaban por las fisuras cerca de una calle que se abrió hasta las alcantarillas como una resbaladilla en picado donde descansan mas autos; el agua sucia aun corre por los tubos rotos. Entre la maleza algo parece brillar como un coralillo, pero no se mueve. Descansa en una línea vertical como en forma de rasguño mientras una punta resalta centímetros más a un lado, una flecha, eso nos convenció de seguir caminando en esa dirección. Por cómo esta, debió haber sido un intento desesperado de arrancársela de donde quiera que se enterró y esas flechas no son de nadie más que de Katniss.

Después de un rato convenzo a Sawyer de que no habrá más mutos esta noche para tratar de movilizarnos y ahí es cuando le cuento como son exactamente nuestros enemigos, cada uno de ellos y que tuviera extremo cuidado con los dardos que tienen.

Al avanzar mando sacudidas a mi propio cuerpo para que se desentuma, las heridas no me facilitan mucho las cosas, también mi pie (cuya herida ya había sanado) parece responderle a las otras heridas mediante calambres. Hacemos una parada colectiva en algo parecido a un parque, donde hay juegos oxidados y árboles secos. También lo tomamos como tiempo para pensar que camino tomaremos por que ahí los caminos que no se cerraban, daban entres dos callejones que se parten en forma de una "T" y una calle mas que se eleva para ir a otra área de la ciudad.

Veo que las manos de Sawyer sostienen algo parecido a dos huevecillos anaranjados muy pequeños, cuando veo bien su forma noto que son pastillas.

— ¿De dónde las has sacado? — pregunto, encontrar algo así aquí no es fácil, o al menos no ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿No has visto el paracaídas? — me dice extrañado mientras señala el pequeño recipiente que solo traía consigo esas pastillas.

Definitivamente en este estado no puedo enfrentarme a los profesionales. Quien quiera que se haya apiadado de mi desvalida situación solo puede tener otros planes en mente, por que las pastillas son efervescentes y solo traemos una botella de agua. Miro las pastillas ahora en mis manos por unos segundos.

— Hazlo — dice el, para que me apresure — lloverá en unos momentos.

No sé si trata de animarme hacerlo ¿Qué tal si no conseguimos provisiones esta noche? ¿O y si las nubes en el cielo son un simple toque decorativo y no llueve? Solo puedo tomar un riesgo más; vierto las pastillas en la botella, espero hasta que esta se torna del mismo color anaranjado zanahoria y la tomo toda de un sopetón.

Siento claramente como el agua cae a mi estomago, es un fármaco muy fuerte pero igual de efectivo ya que pasado el minuto, ya no siento que mi cabeza explotara y mi espalda se desengarrota completamente. Pero las heridas ahí siguen, además si el efecto es pasajero, tengo que aprovecharlo bien. Tomamos nuestro camino otra vez para examinar los alrededores, encontrándonos con mas manchas de sangre que son las únicas por este lugar.

— Oye — me dice en un susurro y señala en frente sigo con la mirada la línea que marca su dedo para ver una especie de esos centros elegantes de los que pululan en el Capitolio, pero este es el que se ve más estable y mas allá de señalar solo el lugar, me indicaba ver las gotas de sangre en el suelo y una chamarra con agujeros están ahí, junto con otra flecha, los hemos encontrado.

La estructura del lugar tiene forma de una estrella. Ni siquiera su guarida se salva de la erosión de la roca. Es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a mas de los que ellos eran. Usar la puerta sería estar entrando en la boca del lobo gozosamente, sino esta forzada debe tener una trampa. Tenemos que buscar otro lugar para entrar. Las ventanas no están muy alejadas del piso, usaríamos cualquiera para entrar pero noto como un hilo se esconde en el marco de la ventana, revisamos

todas las que hay y es lo mismo en todas, no podemos pasar sin tocarlos, son como una especie de timbre que avisara si alguien trata de entrar, lo sé, porque mi padre nos enseño en los entrenamientos a hacer cosas así.

Eso nos deja con una sola alternativa, el techo. Pero solo uno de nosotros puede subir, yo tengo más conocimientos de ellos, solo un poco pero los tengo; así que yo soy el que se ofrece para subir. Ya cuando estuviera dentro le abriría la puerta, después de todo si algo marchaba mal puede escuchar mis gritos por su micrófono.

Damos media vuelta al lugar para encontrarnos con el lugar perfecto para escalar, usamos las fisuras que parecen masticar la parte superior del techo para subir. Sawyer se transforma en una plataforma humana para que me sostenga de él, lo hago e inmediatamente me tomo de las grietas para mirar el techo antes de subir completamente.

Su inteligencia tiene un límite o su simple delirio de superioridad los hace sentirse demasiado cómodos para asegurar bien su refugio. El techo está completamente vacío, me arrastro sobre mi propio cuerpo empuñando el cuchillo con más fuerza, deberás me alegro de que la migraña se haya ido.

Miro hacia abajo, una plaza donde resalta una casa de campaña donde debe estar durmiendo Seilid, su líder. Pero al dirigir mi mirada hacia los lados me quedo perplejo ¡Son más! Y puedo asegurar que son los chicos que escuche en la estación de trenes, porque entre ellos esta Johanna Mason. Entre todos los bultos envueltos con sacos de dormir que descansan en el piso, resalta Shenn que duerme sobre los pilares que sostienen la azotea; a él debió tocarle hacer guardia, pero el sueño lo venció, se ve por como su cabeza está un poco inclinada. Solo un chico y una chica que no tienen saco descansan acurrucados en las esquinas, son todos y ahora son nueve.

Sigo moviéndome sigilosamente hasta las escaleras de mano, de un oxidado metal. Bajar por ahí hará chillar la escalera o peor aún, quebrarse y hacerme caer. Puedo escuchar como Sawyer murmura cosas del otro lado del micrófono, pero me desconcentra y lo ignoro; termino apagándolo, me quito las botas para meterlas en mi morral. Pongo mis manos en los extremos del concreto para dejarme caer y quedar tan cerca del piso como sea posible, me suelto y me estremezco cuando la

herida de mi tobillo reacciona. No he hecho ruido pero a costa de un precio, me incorporo y veo como siguen dormidos.

Entro por uno de los pasillos que tienen perforada la pared en forma de lunares. Llego a la puerta, para dejar pasar a Sawyer y noto como una liana está atada al pomo metálico conectada a una lámina llena de más dardos, debieron abastecerse bien con el veneno que te paraliza, esas hormigas solo se criaban en los bosques. Jalo para el lado opuesto y comienzo a cortar delicadamente, porque también tiene un hilo conectado que de desplazaba por los suelos, enciendo el micrófono.

— ¿Sawyer? — murmuro al momento de escuchar algo, un ruido muy extraño, como de un animal escarbando en la tierra

Las fisuras de la pared me permiten ver que todos siguen dormidos y él me contesta pero está del lado de la puerta tal y como acordamos. Alguno más de los profesionales debe estar escondido en la azotea, listo para despertar a sus demás compañeros. Regreso en mis pasos, sin hacer ruido del otro lado están las escaleras por donde baje, cerca de donde están todos juntos hay una puerta ya demasiado vieja.

Hay alguien haya dentro.

La puerta hecha de madera del cuarto que usan como bodega azota contra el suelo y la siguiente reacción de los que descansan en el suelo es pararse con las armas en mano. De ahí sale corriendo una figura que al principio no distingo bien porque se encuentra en la oscuridad; su cuello está manchado con sangre pero no propia, alto y con rasguños sobre su ropa, robando uno de los sacos que contienen comida. Ni siquiera en la guerra note la furia que guardan sus ojos, no puedo evitar quedarme estupefacto, es Frevor.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

La adrenalina que invade mi cuerpo me hace darme cuenta de que el está siendo

perseguido por todos los tributos cuando corre hacia las escaleras que van hacia la azotea para escapar. Le estoy gritando a mi cuerpo que se mueva, que reaccione, pero sigo ahí mirando como un ratón desde el orificio de una cocina. El se mueve ágilmente sin esquivar a nadie, tiene el camino libre, pero si tan solo uno de ellos lo alcanza, morirá.

Una de las chicas rubias con dardos en su cinturón acomoda uno en la cerbatana para disparar, todos ellos comienzan a hacer lo mismo, ninguno acierta, ya está ahí casi en la escalera basta un salto para trepar y escapar.

Ahí es cuando Shenn lo envuelve con sus brazos.

— ¡Alto! — Seilid, su líder, parece paralizar el tiempo, el cual yo no me moleste en aprovechar.

Mas brazos se aferran a él para asegurarse que no irá a ningún lado, uno de los chicos le quita el saco de comida. Completamente quieto es cuando miro con más detenimiento todo lo que lleva con él: Su pierna izquierda esta vendada, las facciones de su rostro no muestran nada mas que no sea hostilidad y también trae un arco a juego con un carcaj amarrado a su cintura con varias flechas dentro color plata.

No sé que sentir exactamente, porque ahora yo no soy dueño de mi cuerpo. Me siento desconectado de todo menos de este lugar y de esta escena.

Seilid parece caminar seductoramente mientras blande un tubo de punta filosa muy delgado, parece presumir de su habilidad con el dándole vueltas de varias formas. Llega hasta ahí para ponerle la brillosa punta en la yugular. Si lo ayudo ahora mismo, los dos terminaremos muertos.

— Que hayas podido entrar aquí significa que tienes agallas — dice como si cada palabra que mencionara le agradara demasiado.

Pero bajo sus palabras se esconde algo mas, el también se percata de ello. El ardor en mi pie me hace volver. La puerta donde guardan sus provisiones está abierta y en estos momentos Frevor es su centro de atención, tengo que moverme.

— ¿Qué quieres? — demanda él en un tono de voz muy ronco.

Camino lo mas agachado que puedo para no hacer visible ninguna parte de mi cuerpo por los orificios. Me detengo una vez más para ver como Seilid le da vueltas al pequeño tubo para guardarlo, eso solo tiene un significado, tregua.

— Únete a nosotros — dice mientras la comisura de su labio se curvea. El parece meditar un poco sus palabras.

¡Avanza! ¡Avanza! Le ordeno a mi cuerpo, si el acepta su propuesta ahora tendré sobre mi diez tributos que me torturan hasta que suplique la muerte, sobre todo porque entre ellos esta Shenn, que parece odiarme más que a nada. También Frevor, que aunque es mi amigo, ahora parece imparable.

Nunca lo vi manejar un arma, solo me toco verlo rayando las paredes con los mensajes déspotas hacia Snow o cualquier cosa relacionada con el Capitolio, alguna que otra vez, robando comida pero ahora trae consigo un arco, determinación y un aire asesino. Ignoro mis estúpidos pensamientos y me concentro en llegar a la bodega de donde él salió.

Echo un último vistazo antes de ir por las provisiones, todo permanecen en su mismo lugar; como perros adiestrados. Entro haciéndome de un nuevo morral que trae tres latas de algún estofado, bayas y moras. Meto más a este de los otros sacos junto con una botella de agua, galletas, manzanas.

— Ese arco es muy lindo — elogia pero sus palabras siguen teniendo más sustancia de la necesaria — ¿Esta la chica en llamas contigo?

— No — brama pero el brazo alrededor de su cuello lo reprime.

— Te he dicho que ya no me ha seguido — se justifica la chica que hirió Katniss esta tarde, la que ahora trae vendaje sobre su brazo y espalda.

— Eres una estúpida May ¿crees que eso la detendrá para no venir a terminar lo que estaba haciendo? — dice poniéndose sobre su compañera. — aunque estaría bien que viniera, nos ahorraría el ir a buscarla.

Salgo, con la misma cautela pero una lata cae dentro de la bodega y eso pone todas las miradas sobre mí.

Empiezan a llevar cerbatanas, cuchillos y otras armas a sus manos mientras van en mi dirección, pero la lucha entre todos comienza.

Primero esta Sawyer, quien le corta las costillas a una chica con una de sus lanzas, esta cerca de la pared donde estaba yo anteriormente, veo como el líquido verde escurre por su brazo izquierdo, debió entrar cuando escucho el alboroto dentro y yo no me tome la molestia de desactivar por completo la trampa de dardos de la puerta. Después esta Frevor al que veo como saca un cuchillo de su cinturón enterrándoselo en el estomago al profesional que lo mantiene preso con sus manos. El da vueltas a su arma para asegurarse de dañar los suficientes órganos y por ultimo lo golpea para recuperar su arma nuevamente. Lleva la mano a su carcaj e inmediatamente dispara a la espalda del tributo que tenía el saco de comida que ya había robado, el chico chilla del dolor tratando de retirar la flecha de su espalda y suelta el saco, lo toma y sigue su camino hacia la azotea nuevamente.

Son cuatro los únicos que reaccionan disparando en mi dirección la lluvia de dardos, los otros quedan perplejos al igual que la vencedora Johanna que mira atónita su alrededor indecisa entre correr o luchar. Escapar no es de mucha ayuda y usar el saco como escudo no fue útil esta vez, tres dardos han dado en mi pantorrilla y en mis brazos; los retiro rápidamente pero siento como poco veneno ha entrado.

— ¡Vámonos! Es una trampa — brama Seilid — ¡Carguen todo y váyanse!

Las venas de mis pies sienten como mi propia sangre se torna tan solida como el concreto, es solo una, pero la electricidad y el dolor que se siente no me permiten seguir corriendo, ahora solo cojeo para ir hacia la salida. Del otro lado veo como Sawyer golpea desesperadamente su brazo dormido para hacerlo reaccionar, mientras más cerca del cerebro es la picadura de una Petrarmiga mas rápido es su efecto.

Todos empiezan a ir a la bodega para tomar sus cosas, protegiéndolas, todos menos uno. Lo siento cuando todo su peso está en contra de mí, Shenn que ahora me tiene contra el suelo, empujando su cuchillo contra mí mientras sonríe, sé que disfrutara verme morir. Tiene la batalla ganada por que los dos dardos en mi brazo han comenzado a entumírmelo, Sawyer no puede ayudarme porque todo su cuerpo está siendo tomado por el veneno de todos esos dardos que se le enterraron.

Shenn chilla y se contrae contra sus propios músculos quitándose de encima y cuando veo la flecha enterrada en su espalda lo entiendo, pero ahora Frevor esta apuntándome a mí; dibujando el blanco en mi pecho desde la azotea.

— « De acuerdo, dispara… » — pienso.

Se lo agradecería, empezar a vivir en carne propia el veneno de esta mutación, es insoportable, su fin no solo es paralizarte; también te quema por dentro y no puedes sobarte cuando todo tu cuerpo está paralizado, es un perfecto martirio.

¿Acaso es muy difícil hallar el camino de su flecha hasta mi pecho? ¿No estoy acaso lo suficientemente quieto?

— « ¡Dispara maldita sea! »

Lo piensa un poco más, tensa la cuerda y lo veo desaparecer junto con su ración de comida dando un ágil salto para irse de ahí. Al final Shenn se retira con el rabo entre las patas por alguna otra salida, y es el único que se quedo, se nota lo fuerte que son los lazos de alianza entre los profesionales.

Al levantarme siento como mis piernas están hundidas en agua por lo que me cuesta moverlas, veo las gafas ahí tiradas y si voy por ellas probablemente me quede tirado en el piso, no me distraigo, en cualquier momento pueden regresar a acabar con nosotros. Me echo el tirante del saco al hombro mientras reanimo a Sawyer, quien ha recibido más disparos. Lo levanto y llevo uno de sus brazos a mi hombro, lo empujo hacia la salida y escucho el único cañonazo del chico que mato Frevor, giro a la derecha en una carretera demasiado angosta, yo soy el único lo demasiado consiente para tomar decisiones ya que Sawyer no para de gemir. Sigo moviendo mis manos, puedo verlas pero ya no puedo sentirlas. A cuestas e hiperventilando entramos a uno de los aerodeslizadores derribados, está inclinado pero nos servirá de escondite mientras dejamos que pase el efecto…si es que pasa.

El se deja vencer por el propio peso de su cuerpo acostándose en el frio metal y segundos después lo veo totalmente rígido como una roca con sus ojos cerrados, el veneno hizo su efecto. Yo también he perdido la fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos así que me dejo vencer finalmente por el veneno. En lo silencioso que esta el lugar, puedo escuchar claramente los latidos de mi corazón que ahora late llevando agujas por mis venas.

Por ratos, las punzadas van y vienen, se van pero regresan con más intensidad en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, una, dos, tres veces me dan espasmos que me hacen creer que se me han roto los huesos, o tal vez deberás están rotos, el veneno reconstruye mi cuerpo y lo quiebra, así en un lapso de tiempo que parece interminable, mi cabeza tampoco parece estar en su mejor condición ya que la cabeza me duele, mas bien, todo me duele. Siento que mi cabello pesa, que mis dedos, manos y piernas sobran y me provoca arrancármelos, quitarme todo lo que represente dolor.

Al poco rato siento como si uno de mis brazos se hubiese podrido y desprendido de mi, escucho como parece rodar por el aerodeslizador inclinado pero lo poco que me permite el veneno permanecer conectado a la realidad me hace sentir que sigo en el mismo lugar donde me acosté…con mi cuerpo completo. Las torturas de dolor no terminan y después de un rato te olvidas del tiempo.

Quiero abrir mis parpados pero no puedo, no sé cuánto tiempo han estado cerrados, algo me quema la cara; no es la sensación que sientes cuando te acercas al rojo vivo, algo un poco más ligero. Cuando parezco tener noción de la realidad siento que es el sol, los tenues rayos que salen de las nubes que aun no dejan caer lluvia, poco a poco recupero la movilidad de mi cuerpo hasta que este mismo me avisa que está demasiado entumecido como para hacer movimientos bruscos, mover tan solo los dedos supone un gran esfuerzo.

Voy a rastras donde esta Sawyer hecho un ovillo y reviso su pulso, sigue vivo. Estiro mis manos y mis pies sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, mis imprudencias y mi falta de atención casi nos cuestan la vida a ambos; pero por alguna razón los profesionales no nos pusieron demasiado empeño, creyeron que los habíamos emboscado.

Me asomo un poco por la puerta y veo otras columnas de humo, han explotado mas bombas. Lejos de aquí más al sur del Capitolio. Examino un poco y me doy cuenta de que estallaron en otro orden, el humo se extiende como una serpiente alrededor del cielo marcando como explotaron las bombas esta vez, como media luna, como a cuatro cuadras de aquí.

El suelo comienza a vibrar y más bombas explotan de la misma manera que las otras, lejos, pero ahora en una zona distinta. Doy un salto para salir del aerodeslizador, detrás de nosotros esta la otra columna de humo que la da continuación a la media luna, haciendo que rodeara casi toda la arena. Mis pies son los que me avisan que la destrucción de la arena aun no ha acabado, ahora las llamas se propagan por la parte sur en una delicada línea recta…por el estadio.

¡Craig! ¡Él y su hermana nos están esperando ahí!

Entro en el aerodeslizador rápidamente y me pongo de cuclillas cerca del cuerpo inmóvil de Sawyer, el dolor aun esta dibujado en su semblante, aun tiene veneno corriendo por su sangre, pero está consciente de su alrededor.

— Sawyer, escúchame — comienzo algo dubitativo sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo para asegurarme que este oyendo — han volado mas partes de la arena, volveré con Bree y Craig a este mismo lugar — me quito la lanza que jamás use para dejársela.

Escondo la bolsa de comida en uno de los gabinetes de ahí mismo, muevo a Sawyer al área del piloto que es la mejor protegida. El aerodeslizador no está lo demasiado escondido, pero es el mejor refugio entre todo lo de ahí. Salgo y los sinsajos que vi en la primera explosión repiten otra vez la sinfonía de gritos, corro conforme el camino que seguimos, el cuerpo parece reaccionar mejor ya. No estuve atento a cuantas veces sonó el cañón hace unos minutos, me imagino lo peor.

No hay mutos tampoco en este día, no los escucho por ningún lado, ya todos deben estar sobrellevando las consecuencias de tener espacio reducido en la arena. Llego a un punto en el que un pilar entero del puente que surca el cielo bloquea el paso hacia donde se encuentra el estadio o lo que queda de él, me preocupo en encontrarlos a ambos debajo de los escombros, si es que los encuentro. Por otro lado está también Frevor, verlo así me da por seguro que estará entre los finalistas o al menos que será lo bastante listo como para saber que mientras más alejado estés del precipicio las explosiones no te alcanzaran.

Hago cálculos en mi mente desde que sonó el gong al principio de la arena, atravesando el bosque, encontrarme con el niño que me visualiza como a alguien de su familia, los mutos, los vencedores…ya quedábamos cerca de 40 tributos en la arena. La lluvia comienza a caer a borbotones acompañada de los truenos y me detengo un poco para llevar un poco a mi reseca garganta.

Sigo mi camino y veo que el estadio, la mitad de él se está yendo al precipicio, tiro una maldición al aire y voy ahí tan rápido como me lo permiten mis piernas. Ya estoy ahí en la puerta del cuarto donde los dejamos, no hay nadie. Siento que el aire no alcanza mis pulmones, entro a buscar rápido o puedo irme al vacio junto con todo este lugar. Lo único que encuentro es el morral vacio como en un mensaje para mí y para Sawyer, siguen vivos, si se siguieron moviendo hacia delante ambos tienen que estarlo.

Incluso en la lluvia la tinta de mi playera se mantiene intacta, aprovecho la lluvia para limpiar mis heridas y no se infecten. Los vigilantes deben saber que conseguir comida aquí es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y que no se diga del agua, pero no harán llover por mucho tiempo. Ya después de terminar con mis heridas me muevo más hacia delante revisando bien todas las calles tratando de buscar algún indicio que me llevara hasta ellos, algo, una señal.

Levanto la mirada para ver como uno de los pocos sinsajos repite una melodía muy chillona, como si sus silbidos estuviesen imitando sollozos. Preciso bien las cosas, no puedo saber cuántos niños quedan en la arena pero yo conozco a uno de ellos así que atravieso la calle hasta el otro extremo del local de donde salió el sinsajo, al querer echar un vistazo dentro esta todo oscuro, los sollozos persisten. Entro sobre la estantería y me pongo de cuclillas para tratar de ver más al fondo, pero no encuentro el origen del sonido hasta que la pequeña figura y su cabello que parece brillar salen de un rincón del lugar, estaba bien escondido. Sus ojos titilan y dejo que me invada el jubilo.

— ¿Wil? — dice con una débil voz que apenas capto.

No sabía si haría bien en preguntar, podía estar llorando por varias razones, por su padre, por nosotros, por miedo…por su hermana, así que suelto:

— ¿Dónde está Bree?

No responde. Me abro paso entre las cosas para ir directamente hacia él, se ve destrozado y si no quiere responder solo puede significar una cosa, no lo cuestiono más. Me quedo hincado esperando a que me de algún abrazo para aliviar su pesar pero no lo hace.

— Se fue — dice al fin.

El cuerpo me responde con una sola punzada y al principio mal interpreto sus palabras, por que aun así el viviera aquí, entendía que siempre hubo gente a su alrededor muriendo. Así que usar la palabra muerte no es difícil, su hermana lo ha abandonado y ahora tiene miedo incluso de que alguno de nosotros le haga lo mismo, me lo indica lo lejos que está el de mi. Bree ha optado por sobrevivir por su cuenta o no quiso seguir corriendo peligro por cuidar de alguien aquí. No pienso más en ello o terminare gritando su nombre, no puedo siquiera permitirme pensar cuanto tiempo lleva solo aquí el pobre niño, se ve un poco demacrado, lo más seguro es que no haya comido aun y todas nuestras provisiones están en el aerodeslizador donde esta Sawyer.

A los pocos segundos Craig me abraza y yo le regreso el abrazo, se queda en mis brazos llorando hasta que al final, vencido se queda dormido en mi regazo después de haberle cantado la melodía que me cantaba mi hermano. Lo que hiciera no tendrá comparación contra ese demonio que lo perseguirá de ahora en adelante, darle consuelo es lo único que puedo hacer. Yo no me siento lo demasiado cansado como para dormir, además así pude observar como hay 14 muertes mas, en los que reconocí al chico del grupo de los profesionales, pero poco antes de que mi cuerpo este por contradecirme y perderme en sueños el chapoteo desesperado de alguien corriendo me hace volver en un santiamén. Levanto a Craig con algunos murmullos para estar alerta a la situación.

— ¡Katniss! — demanda su voz — ¡Sal de ahí Katniss!

Es el chico del distrito 12, Peeta Mellark. Lo oigo rugir su nombre una vez más y corre más al centro la ciudad. Si ella está cerca de aquí no nos conviene mantenernos en este lugar.

No me pongo contemplaciones ni me dejo llevar por el sentimiento, decido darle un arma al chico que conseguí ahí mismo, un fierro afilado con punta oxidada. Trazamos la misma ruta para llegar hasta donde se encuentra Sawyer. Avanzamos hasta que más adelante escuchamos otra vez que el chico llama a Katniss otra vez pero de forma un poco mas ahogada, nos escondemos detrás de un auto, nadie aquí puede andar sin hacer ruido en el agua. Al asomarme me doy cuenta de su nueva situación, esta como a diez metros, tiene una flecha enterrada en la pierna y otra en la parte baja de su espalda, descansando sobre un charco carmesí, hace un esfuerzo por levantarse pero no lo consigue.

— ¡Ella quiere matarte Katniss! ¡Ella no quiere sacar a nadie vivo de aquí! — brama furioso Peeta al piso mientras logra quedar un poco suspendido de el

— ¡No seas una pieza de su… — no termina la frase cuando cae al piso y deja relucir una nueva flecha en su espalda.

Su cuerpo da un espasmo y el cañón suena. Katniss ahora está cerca de ahí y camina hacia donde está su amante quedando a su lado. Pongo mi brazo sobre Craig para que no se mueva, noto como su trenza cae hacia el frente mientras se agacha para apartarle un mechón de cabello mientras le acaricia su rostro, diciendo una última cosa:

— Perdóname Peeta.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Bajo todas esas situaciones en las que ambos se vieron envueltos desde los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre hasta ahora, ciertamente fuera de todo eso, habían formado un vínculo. Aunque para mí no lo pareciera al principio, observo como el aerodeslizador se acerca del cielo para llevarse el cuerpo de Peeta Mellark, ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12! Escucho la voz de Caesar en mi mente.

Ella no tiene nada más que hacer ahí, acomoda las flechas en su ya casi vacío carcaj dando ligeros pasos para irse. Nadie se escapa del hecho de ser humano, ni siquiera ella que ya no lo parece, la lluvia no me permitió ver si deberás está llorando ¿lo hizo? No importa, tiene decidido ganar los juegos al igual que yo. Su pequeña mano me jala para devolverme a la realidad de las atrocidades que hace el secuestro; la que acabo de presenciar. Le hago una seña para desviarnos un poco de la ruta, no me conviene enfrentar a Katniss así ahora mismo, demente y ahora tan fría como un tempano de hielo. En el trayecto me detengo a conseguir algunas botellas para aprovechar el agua de la lluvia, con un poco de suerte encuentro un termo para café. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Craig que sostiene con ambas manos el fierro, con miedo ¿Bajo qué circunstancias Bree habría abandonado a su hermano? No puedo imaginármelo casi teniendo al lado mío la imagen de la primera vez que los vi juntos, inseparables.

Pero cada quien esta eligiendo su propio camino y Bree no vio muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir con nosotros; y si lo hizo, debió pensarlo dos veces.

Por otro lado esta Katniss que ha demostrado a toda Panem una sola cosa al matar a una de sus personas más preciadas sin escrúpulos; que nada la detendrá para alcanzar su objetivo…algo muy recalcado para la Presidenta Coin, claro, de manera muy inconveniente. Casi le esta gritando — "Ganare…ganare e iré por ti"

— pero lo peor de todo es que seguimos aquí, en la arena y si deciden eliminarla a toda costa los demás tributos pagaran por ello, pero eso a ella no le importa. Le quitaron a su hermana y ahora quiere venganza, ni siquiera el veneno de

rastrevispula la hace dudar respecto a eso; trato por unos segundos ponerme en su perspectiva ¿rompería todo a mi paso, solo para hacer justicia contra alguien que mato a mi hermana? En el pasado lo habría hecho, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de asesinar a Snow lo habría hecho y gustosamente. Pero justo ahora ya no hay mucho que me puedan quitar. Solo restan algunas cuantas cosas pero aquí el sentimiento de vacio es tan concurrido en mi, que logra abrumarme.

Esa tarde tengo varios sentimientos encontrados, pero los ignoro, no puedo pensar en mí sentir aquí o al menos no ahora. Llegamos al refugio y mientras nos establecemos, Sawyer da indicios de despertar en cualquier segundo, mueve poco a poco sus extremidades hasta que al final se levanta para vomitar. Estiro el brazo para darle un poco de agua y cuando su mirada se vuelve más nítida para distinguir bien quienes estamos es cuando sus ojos transmiten la ansiedad.

— Bree ¿Dónde está Bree? — demanda, quiere fruncir el seño pero sus facciones apenas vienen reaccionando, lo noto por la rara mueca que le sale.

— Se fue — contesta verazmente Craig, hueco sin nada encima que no sea responder.

El niega un poco dándome más la pregunta a mí, al ver en mis ojos un poco de la ira que me causo eso, no tiene más dudas al respecto, parece meditarlo y le busca la mirada al niño pero este se la desvía rápidamente. Durante los próximos minutos nadie dice nada, nos dedicamos a tomar de las raciones de comida que conseguimos. Tenemos lo suficiente para tres días más. Capeamos el agua con las manos para conservar la que ahora tenemos con nosotros, nadie sale del refugio durante esa noche, algunos estamos cansados mientras otros tienen que lidiar con algo en lo que yo ya no prefiero pensar, solo cierro los ojos para tratar de irme de ahí un rato, esta noche preferí ser un cobarde.

Muy pocas cosas sirven para arrancarme una sonrisa, pero me dejo llevar por el ligero cosquilleo que se prolonga por mis pómulos; tal vez mi mente me estaba regalando un poco de lo que casi ningún lugar puede darme, de los recuerdos que prefiero guardar, los que esperaban haya en un lugar lejano como dice mi canción. De esos que ya quedan muy pocos.

El olor a quemado me llega y abro los ojos rápidamente, temiendo por despertar entre cadáveres incinerados.

Afuera las gotas ya no hacen ningún ruido contra el suelo y es medio día, decidieron cerrarnos el grifo antes de que obtuviéramos lo suficiente como para no arriesgarnos una vez más. Me torno sobre mi propio cuerpo para ver cómo han convertido un gabinete en algo parecido a un horno y las ventanas rotas sirven para dejar escapar el humo, aun si alguien lo ve en estos instantes las llamas aun deben estar consumiendo partes de la arena que volaron en pedazos, así que debe haber varias columnas negras cruzando el cielo.

El calor que emana es algo fuerte, lo suficiente para rostizar bien la carne y de paso darnos algo de calidez, reconozco la fuente de calor: las restantes lanzas se Sawyer. Los veo comiendo carne que está un poco chamuscada, pero al fin y al cabo es comida. Un conejo, que debió salir huyendo del bosque y vino a dar cerca de nuestro refugio, esperaba alguna mirada acusadora por parte de ambos por no hablar más del asunto de Bree pero ninguno lo hace, en vez de eso me regalan un pedazo del conejo que cazaron.

A lo largo de ese día ninguno habla mucho, mas bien, Sawyer y yo no hablamos, Craig apenas se nota que está ahí, si no fuera por como raya con la punta de su arma parte del aerodeslizador; la partida de Bree dejo algo inestable nuestra confianza. A las pocas horas cuando anochece aprovechamos para salir a buscar más cosas, encontrar algo entre las rocas era como escavar entre las minas y aquí nuestras piedras preciosas son la comida y el agua. Cuando el himno suena solo somos Sawyer y yo los que nos detenemos a ver.

El niño hurga entre los escombros.

Ningún tributo ha muerto hoy, solo continuamos buscando más en varias direcciones pero no tenemos mucha suerte. Al poco rato nos movemos por donde fue la segunda explosión a dos cuadras de ahí para buscar restos que hayan dejado los otros tributos pero el olor no nos permite estar ahí por más de quince segundos, además por nuestra propia seguridad nos alejamos. Efectivamente eran explosiones hechas con armamento nuclear y por más pequeña que fuera la dosis, el hedor de los gases es insoportable; sufrimos mareos que duraron cerca de media hora.

Sawyer es el único que recupera madera para hacerse dos lanzas más. Al principio nos cuesta trabajo entender que Craig está lidiando o fingiendo bien lo de Bree

pero ya no lo tomamos como el infante que era custodiado por su hermana mayor, de hecho al principio tampoco lo hice. Aunque ya no se hable del tema, en lo que resta de la madrugada lo oigo sollozar en medio de sus sueños pero solo esconde su cara entre sus manos para que no podamos verlo llorar.

Me acomodo entre la puerta metálica que cuelga de los extremos de donde una vez estuvo para ver como el alba marca el cielo, ya sin rastro de ninguna nube negra. El chapoteo de algo da ligeros golpecitos en el piso, al echar un vistazo inmediatamente se deja ver la figura de un ciervo metiendo la lengua una y otra vez en un montón de piedras que estancaron un poco del agua de anoche ¿De dónde habrán salido esos animales? La erradicación de la arena no debió explotar todo el bosque; lo más seguro es que una parte haya quedado intacta hasta ahora y las nuevas explosiones debieron perturbar el hábitat de los animales, haciéndolos llegar hasta acá, esa es la única teoría que tengo.

Si lo cazo podemos tener comida para todo el día.

Me quito las botas para evitar hacer ruido, bajando ligeramente mientras me apoyo en el inclinado aerodeslizador. El animal no se ha percatado de mi presencia, sigue ahí vertiendo su lengua innumerables veces sobre el charco. No doy más pasos cuando mi mirada se encuentra con el brillante color ámbar de la poca agua que está en el suelo, primero el reflejo del sol, volviéndose un tono más fuerte siguiendo un camino hasta donde está el ciervo.

Los cortes que tiene en cada pata están hechos de la manera más fina para no provocar una hemorragia, el animal estuvo corriendo demasiado dejando esa marca que ahora veo. Doy saltos para volver con el mismo sigilo al refugio cuando otro sonido llama mi atención y volteo a mis espaldas, otro ciervo con los mismos cortes en sus patas; Alza las orejas como percatándose de que está siendo observado, este salió de la otra parte de la ciudad, pero ambos tenían que llegar a este lugar. Volteo para mirar el interior y ver como los restos del conejo siguen tirados en una esquina, dejando su piel ensangrentada ahí cerca. Ninguno de estos animales son las verdaderas víctimas: en realidad las victimas somos nosotros.

Doy un traspié para mover rápidamente los cuerpos de mis dos compañeros e inmediatamente los chiteo. Yo tomo la mochila con las provisiones dejando que ellos dos se alisten lo más rápido posible.

— Los mutos — le siseo a Sawyer que me mira ávidamente.

Salimos por una de las ventanas del aerodeslizador para evitar la parte de adelante donde se encuentran los otros ciervos, pasamos de largo un callejón y al llegar a la otra calle encontramos otro ciervo con las mismas cortaduras en sus piernas. Debieron liberar varios de ellos, pero así como con estos debieron hacerlo con los mutos, los que aun no hacen acto de presencia. Caminamos haciendo caso omiso de su banquete, porque eso era, nos estaban regalando comida pero a costa de ver algo interesante, divertido. Si eso pasó aquí debe estar pasándoles también a los demás tributos ¿o no? Al pasar cerca su instinto los hace alejarse, pero han dejado la marca de la sangre por donde quiera que pasaron.

Un chillido se escucha a lo lejos y otro animal se cruza en nuestro camino, con las mismas marcas. Este era más o menos como el truco de la caja con sangre pero más ingenioso, agradecí poder darme cuenta de eso antes de que una manada completa de mutos jaguares se me fuera encima. Caminamos pero este ciervo se ve lo bastante encariñado con nosotros, porque se acerca a nosotros. Matarlo implica derramar sangre, las simulaciones de golpes tampoco sirven; al contrario el ciervo parece creer que le daremos algo de comer, debieron darle hormonas para que actúe de manera tan estúpida.

El canto proveniente de los lagartos recorre el alcantarillado dejando en claro que siguen buscando a sus mismos objetivos ya que las notas amargas corren por su boca con la misma ansia de sangre, se me pone la piel de gallina, poco a poco estamos siendo rodeados, pero los jaguares aun no se percatan de nuestra presencia. Los otros ciervos deben mantenerlos lo suficientemente ocupados mientras los lagartos no paraban de sisear. Al momento en el que se escuchan los alaridos al otro lado de la calle es cuando Sawyer le atiza un golpe justo en el rostro al ciervo. Le doy varios empujones al chico para que su pequeño cuerpo reaccione, pero solo basto con ver la siguiente escena para ver como yo también me quede petrificado.

La chica es más o menos de su edad pelo largo y lizo, sus finos labios delgada tez, y todos los recuerdos de ese ultimo día que la vi antes de irse a los juegos vienen, amenazando con hacerme añicos. El asustadizo ciervo corre y cae sobre el una red que se debió hacer con lianas, pero incluso bajo su estado él animal se da cuenta de

que corre peligro luchando contra la red hasta que un cuchillo le atraviesa la yugular dejándolo inmóvil, ella sonríe como en señal de victoria pero yo grito su nombre y aunque no lo sea, ella voltea, lo último que veo es como los mutos llegan a dividirla en dos.

¿Así es como murió? Es la pregunta que me rebota en la cabeza hasta el medio día, No pudo morir así, no debió, no era tan tonta para caer en ese tipo de trampas. Al final nos venimos a refugiar a un sauce que sale de entre los escombros, en esta otra parte de la ciudad es donde hay un poco mas de casas alzadas que lo ocultaban bien así que este será nuestro nuevo refugio, cuando los mutos debieron acabar con todos los ciervos que liberaron solo suena el cañón de la chica que vi morir. Ambos chicos preparan algunas lianas que usamos para preparar trampas, Craig solo estira su mano para darme una de ellas y le hago sus respectivos nudos.

Inspeccionamos el área en busca de más enemigos, para asegurar que no estamos cerca de la guarida de alguien más. Cada uno de nosotros es perseguido por su propio fantasma, pero nadie se deja ensombrecer por él. Para más tarde no hay rastro de otros tributos. Solo los vigilantes siguen divirtiéndose; en cuanto se escondió el sol ese día bajaron la temperatura tanto que al hablar el vaho era perfectamente visible, quedarnos en el sauce seria contraer hipotermia. Dejamos puestas trampas en el árbol, tomamos un poco del ungüento que conseguí en la primera casa que saquee para asegurarnos de que nuestros labios no se resequen y sangren, atrayendo a los mutos. No nos alejamos mucho del sauce, nos quedamos entre unas rocas que formaban una choza que se mantiene pegada a la pared.

El viento no deja que el himno se propague por toda la arena, pero logro escucharlo. Salgo un poco para ver el aerodeslizador, quiero ver el rostro de la chica una vez más, solo para convencerme de una estupidez. Lo hago, pero esa noche en vez de dormir me la paso pensando hasta que al final el cansancio me vence.

Mi rutina en mi hogar era muy fácil de seguir desde que mi padre no estaba por medio, cuando los entrenamientos se terminaron yo mismo fui el responsable de darme de baja en el colegio para dedicarme a conseguir algún trabajo en mi interminable lapso de conseguir comida. No tienes un futuro muy prometedor si terminas la colegiatura en mi distrito, no si no cuentas con el dinero suficiente.

Habbier Devonhall fue despojado de todos los derechos que algún día le dieron los de más alto cargo en el salón de la justicia, lo cual incluía comida y seguro; pero no servicios de primera clase como todo agente de la paz, porque él nunca lo fue, claro. Pero al final tuvieron la suficiente piedad de mí y me dieron un trabajo, que fue el único que se levanto del frio concreto, conseguí un trabajo de tiempo completo donde me recompensaban de acuerdo a como me esforzara pero yo no estaba completamente a la merced de ellos. No podía dejarme manipular por ellos, ya que Jiro Treewell, joven, alto y de piel acanelada el único agente de la paz que no parecía un perro faldero que seguía a punta de espada todas las ordenes, solía ayudarme de vez en cuando; pero eso no lo convertía en un hombre susceptible, era un hueso duro de roer. Si seguía bien las instrucciones que él me daba al final del día me recompensaba con un poco más de dinero: pero con tanto gasto que solventar cuando quieres mantenerte a ti y alguien que casi no se movía, no bastaba.

Hasta que Jiro fue revocado a mandar en otros distritos, me vi obligado a trabajar arduamente para poder seguir ganando lo mismo, no éramos precisamente amigos pero sé que no tiene hijos, nunca quiso tenerlos, ahora mismo me alegraba por eso. Mi padre pasó de estar muerto a convertirse en un anciano en silla de ruedas, que ahora me ayudaba a darle mantenimiento a nuestro hogar, su cuarto dejo de oler a suciedad como antes y reparo las fisuras por donde entraba el agua en los días lluviosos y el sol en los insaciables días de verano. Poco a poco regreso a la vida, sus entrenamientos me ayudaron a estar en condición para soportar los trabajos que conseguía desde ese entonces.

Varias veces atrape insolaciones, demasiadas diría yo, pero siempre lograba amainarlas con un buen descanso y demasiados litros de agua. Denna y Frevor eran los que me ayudaban a superar esos males, me auxiliaban con toallas mojadas y me ayudaban con varias cosas. Incluso traían algo de la comida de sus hogares, no se encontraban en mejores condiciones que yo, pero ambos tenían su propia ración de comida.

El gélido clima de la arena me hace recordar ese día.

Era en la parte este del Distrito 9, la parte más sofisticada donde está la aldea de los Vencedores viven el alcalde Stone y demás gente con dinero. Era mi oportunidad

de conseguir más dinero, en un depósito donde venden alcohol. Las cajas eran demasiado pesadas así que en ese lugar solo trabajaban hombres fornidos y anchos de espalda, ahí se usaba solo el cuerpo, nada más, yo era el único de mi edad que andaba deambulando entre todos ellos. Como era de esperar recibí algunos cuantos insultos por parte de ellos, pero el trabajo que mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado para hacerles caso o el dolor de mis articulaciones era más fuerte como para darme cuenta solo de eso. El camino de ida y vuelta a la tienda a la hora de traer la mercancía de una bodega era tierra árida, no muy retirado, pero si eterno cuando la luz del sol te da en todo el cuerpo. Una vez la caja se me vino encima dejando atrapada la mitad de mi cuerpo boca abajo, a lo lejos se escucharon cosas extrañas, más tarde me entere que eran las risas de mis compañeros, la falta de agua y energía me estaban matando. Ni siquiera pude abrir la boca para pedir ayuda y si es que lo llegue a hacer, ninguno de mis compañeros decidió siquiera hacerlo. En mi letargo aun estaba consiente varias cosas, del poco aire que entraba a mis pulmones, del sol comiéndome vivo y del aire de la noche que fue lo último que recordé.

Al final no supe quien se apiado lo suficiente de mí para llevarme al hospital, tal vez el encargado de la tienda. Pero yo conlleve las cosas solo, mi padre no se acerco al hospital en las semanas que estuve internado. En cuanto los doctores, que eran los padres de Denna, se aseguraron que podía dar pasos sin tambalearme me dejaron marchar.

Ahora los recuerdos son demasiado amargos como para estarme ahogando en ellos porque el calor comienza a llegar de la nada y sin darme cuenta observo como el alba llega otra vez, yo unto un poco más de ungüento en mis labios para que la hierba buena y manzanilla me lo dejen lo suficientemente hidratados. Veo como Craig lucha contra el frio acurrucándose entre las pocas mantas que tenemos, tomo la mía para hacerle otra capa más de calor. Sawyer descansa recargado en la pared, tomado de una de las lanzas que el mismo se hace, con los cortes finos que le hace a las puntas filosas supuse que alguna vez tuvo algún pariente carpintero o el mismo se dedico a la carpintería, un negocio muy perdido.

Salgo para echarle un vistazo al sauce que se mantiene fuerte a los ventarrones, de un punto noto como las trampas siguen sin capturar algo. De la choza sale Sawyer dando un trago a la botella de agua.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Eso iba a ver.

Trepo por el tronco y en cuanto llego arriba reviso las cuatro trampas que dejamos con un poco de comida sobre ellas, pero no hay nada. La maleza que crece aquí sirve como perfecto camuflaje y no solo nosotros tenemos eso en claro, desde lo alto veo como se agacha para acomodarse las botas, para después alzar la mirada dándose cuenta de que está siendo observada. Me ve, se ha dado cuenta de que la estoy observando y en vez de apuntarme con una de sus ya escasas flechas, huye en pasos muy ligeros como no importándole que este aquí. Eso me hizo enfurecer lo demasiado como para encargarme de ella de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Craig cuando me ve bajar apresuradamente.

— Katniss — digo.

Hago la maleza a un lado guiándome de su trenza que se agita en su espalda, lejos, detrás de mi Craig y Sawyer me siguen el paso. Hasta que salimos a correr al concreto es cuando ella se voltea para apuntarnos con una de sus flechas. Lo cual le da tiempo suficiente de huir mientras nos recuperábamos de tal finta

Al querer seguirle el paso entra por un callejón y le perdemos el rastro, llegando a un lugar donde hay un pequeño incendio, las llamas recientes se dejan ver sobre un pequeño bulto, no es ningún tributo. Parece una bolsa de basura, pero lo incinerado lo estaba dejando así.

— Regresemos al refugio — dice Sawyer.

La flecha que descansa un lado no puede evitar llamar mi atención, flechas provenientes del carcaj de Katniss, la reconozco inmediatamente por que era igual a la que se enterró en el brazo de Sawyer, puesta ahí, porque no la perdió ni mucho menos tiene mal estado. Me acerco mas y las voces detrás de mi dejan de tener algo de sentido.

Al ver el ligero color dorado de las rastrevispulas que se incendian junto con el que ahora noto que es un panal, la flecha dorada que yace al lado, doy pasos para atrás para regresar con ellos, porque no me costó mucho trabajo entenderlo.

Ese es un mensaje para mí, que solo yo puedo entender. Algo que las cámaras, ni Panem, ni siquiera mis compañeros pueden descifrar, pueden pensar que solo se está deshaciendo de un obstáculo, pero no es así, porque yo soy el otro que sabe sus planes respecto a la rebelión que se armo cuando decidieron meterla a la arena otra vez, Katniss Everdeen no está secuestrada.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Es la tercera galleta que se hace añicos en mi mano, pongo las migas rápido en mi boca para tragarlas y que ninguno de mis compañeros note que la sangre me bulle, por ratos tomo algo de agua para tratar de amortiguar la ira que parece subir hasta mi garganta y apretujarla.

Examinar la imagen detallada en mi mente solo sirve para empeorar las cosas, es decir ¿Qué otra cosa habrá querido decirme? ¿Qué no estaba tan demente como para asesinar a su compañero de Distrito? Y si se molesto por dejarme ese mensaje, ¿Qué mas sabe? ¿Sabrá entonces mi verdadera identidad? ¿Qué soy una pieza de los que intentan derrocar los juegos?...Puedo interpretar eso como una posible, ¿amenaza?, hasta ahora sigo el consejo de Valer, el de guardar silencio, pero es cierto que esta arena esta tan llena de cosas que pueden dar paso a una rebelión: los mutos, las muertes de los vencedores y ahora también, Katniss.

Ahora que es mediodía el rayo de sol da en todo su esplendor, es cuando el día hace que te deshidrates por completo y en la noche ruegues por algo cálido, los juegos cada vez se vuelven más violentos. El concreto de la ciudad mantiene en impregnado el olor a cenizas y oxido, la lluvia solo ayuda a que ese olor salga a brote.

El calor nos obliga a tener que comer la carne de las latas, las que no resistirán cambios de temperaturas tan drásticos, se vendrán descomponiendo en cualquier rato. Eso nos deja con la mitad de las provisiones con las que habíamos contado para otros dos días más, a solo, para un día. Por ahora la comida no es problema, el clima es ahora nuestro verdadero enemigo. En algunos ratos se escuchan los chillidos de los mutos y en algunos ratos se quedan tanto tiempo callados que me da la impresión de que duermen para tener la suficiente energía para seguir buscándonos, pero ya no se oyen en manada; su número debió bajar tanto como los tributos en la arena.

Ese día no nos movemos, aunque tenemos muy en cuenta el hecho de las bombas. Los vigilantes tienen una estrategia, porque ni si quiera ellos pueden descuidarse de volar a todos los tributos con sus próximas explosiones y según nuestras propias conclusiones, cada 38 horas (día y medio) explotan mas bombas, cada vez su rango es menor. El primer día (que estallaron las bombas) erradicaron todo el bosque que rodeaba el Capitolio, el cual según Sawyer y yo, era lo suficiente grande como para el tamaño de una arena original como la de los juegos anteriores, las tres series de explosiones siguientes formaron un patrón de media luna, o algo parecido. Estas fueron menos explosiones (pero redujeron la arena claro). El tiempo puede ser el mismo para las otras explosiones, que será mañana justo cuando el alba toque el cielo. Hasta entonces, nos quedaremos aquí en el sauce, donde conseguimos algo de frescura y sombra contra la alta temperatura.

Este es el lugar donde hay un poco más de flora silvestre, pero solo arbustos y árboles, no son muchos pero los hay, combinándose con el asfalto de una manera chocante. Algunos arbustos no parecen tener ese color verdoso, sino uno más achocolatado. Si había un nido de rastrevispulas y un conejo, es probable que encontráramos algún animal aquí, porque de vez en cuando se escuchaban algunos ruiditos, como de algo golpeando contra el suelo.

Por la tarde Craig se queda en el tronco para avisarnos por medio de una laminilla metálica si hay peligro o no, él se ha limitado a hablar y cuando lo hace es solo con un "si" o un "no" o simplemente mueve la cabeza cuando no quiere hablar. Junto con el pedazo de metal que conseguimos entre nuestro inventario de objetos basura, están el cable, lianas de árbol y trapos viejos, con los que están hechas nuestras trampas con un poco de comida en ellas. Al final pusimos cinco trampas esperando algunas horas para ver resultados.

— Sabes poner bien una trampa — me dice Sawyer, con una sonrisa muy convincente.

— Mi padre dice que para poder hacer una trampa primero tienes que aprender a detectarla y desactivarla — me sorprendo un poco de mis palabras, no elogiaba mucho a mi padre a quien debo algunas de mis habilidades — siempre hacíamos eso, jamás las poníamos, pero aprendí de eso.

No hay señal de recelo en nuestras conversaciones, ni en un principio lo hubo. Me temo que siga siendo así, solo complicara las cosas; no puedo calmarme, ni siquiera yo que sé que existe una remota posibilidad de que puede haber más vencedores en estos últimos juegos. Yo que sé que por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que callarme de todas las cosas que averigüe hasta ahora: la segunda rebelión, los nombres que dicen los mutos, que Katniss no esta tan drogada como para cometer asesinatos sin razón…todo en mí cabeza no para de dar vueltas.

Efectivamente, pocos minutos después escuchamos como algo lucha contra una de las trampas que hemos puesto. Al llegar ahí descubrimos a dos ardillas luchando para salir de la trampa, no usamos nada que las haga desangrar. Cuando estamos seguros de que no hay mutos cerca es cuando aprovechamos para deshacernos de su piel en una botella donde el hedor de la sangre no sale. La preparamos con un poco de fuego que creamos en la choza y con la laminilla metálica que es perfecta para agarrar el sol la usamos para que la carne se tosté, esperamos dos horas para asegurarnos de no comer la carne cruda y tomar alguna enfermedad, aun así el riesgo es demasiado, no sabemos de que puede alimentarse la ardilla en este ambiente. No puedo evitar ver al cielo de vez en cuando, para ver algo cayendo pero no pasa nada, solo el aire comienza a avisar que está a punto de anochecer. No podemos robarles comida a los profesionales otra vez, no serán tan tontos como para caer dos veces. Solo espero que algún patrocinador viera que nos mantenemos fuertes ante toda adversidad, que somos más listos de lo que parece. Que nos enviaran algo de comida antes de que las fuerzas comiencen a agotarse.

Puedo pensar en la gente de mi distrito, porque aunque todos los de aquí sean del Capitolio deben reconocerme. Alguno de los que me metió aquí ya debió ocuparse de eso, no puedo imaginarme qué pasara si los vigilantes averiguaran que alguien que no pertenece al Capitolio esta dentro de la arena, en todo caso mi presencia aquí puede significar otro acto de rebelión, dudo que tomen un aerodeslizador para venir a sacarme, eso causaría un caos en la arena y en toda Panem. Mi instinto me dice que primero comenzarían la búsqueda de los responsables, para interrogarlos, después los ejecutarían…o simplemente cuando uno de los lagartos lograra alcanzarme lo último que escucharía después de los nombres de los vencedores seria Wilbert, Wilbert…después de todo, para todos los demás soy un simple tributo de los últimos juegos del hambre.

Debieron comenzar a moverse ágilmente si no quieren ser descubiertos, ellos, por los que acabe aquí. Callan a los habitantes de mi distrito, adhieren un archivo mío a los habitantes del Capitolio con una biografía por mas, falsa, donde me deben

identificar con el único miembro de mi familia que sigue vivo que según ahora es un "agente de la paz" , no me sorprendería que también hayan puesto que Frevor es su hijo. Un yo que nunca existió, con un solo propósito, salvar a los vencedores. Frevor y yo somos los únicos en la arena en busca de llevar a cabo su plan. Me preguntaba si los planes que sigue Frevor son diferentes, si él se ha enterado de lo mismo que yo, si el al final decidió colaborar, no lo sé. El no es de las personas que pierden los estribos rápidamente, pero sí de las que odian ser manipuladas, no quiero imaginarme cuales serán las consecuencias si alguno de nosotros hace un mal movimiento.

Esa tarde no hay más que ruidos del viento chocando contra los fierros oxidados, haciendo crujir todo lo que se encontrara a punto de caer, como algunas puertas, ventanas y vitrinas. Ninguna otra ardilla cayo mas en nuestras trampas, me sorprendo un poco con la fiereza con la que Craig y Sawyer devoran la carne. Imaginando que eran del Capitolio, nunca debieron haber pensado que terminarían cazando para poder sobrevivir. De vez en cuando hacen un mohín al morder la carne, pero que importa, la carne de ardilla no es la más suculenta.

Al ir acabando la tarde acordamos movernos en cuanto la temperatura lograra nivelarse un poco a ir a una zona de la ciudad donde las bombas no hayan alcanzado, no al centro porque ahí es donde se escucha que están los mutos. Tenemos tiempo hasta la siguiente mañana

Hay un momento en el crepúsculo cuando aparece un Sinsajo emitiendo sonidos parecidos a gritos, como luchando con algo invisible en su propia voz, al este donde se encuentran la mayoría de nuestras trampas. Sawyer busca atizarlo con una de las lanzas.

— Espera — le digo, mientras veo como el ave opta por una posición no muy típica de ellas, una reverencia, como tratando de deshacerse de sus alas. Porque aletea débilmente — Esta por morir.

Cuando los sonidos agudos de su voz se vuelven demasiado tenues es cuando me

acerco para mirarlo más de cerca, los dos chicos van detrás de mí.

— Jamás vi uno — me dice Sawyer, de soslayo miro al chico que solo mira algo asombrado tocando el arma de su cintura.

— He oído que son peligrosos — articula Craig.

— Solo su constitución, no es comestible, pero no atacan — le respondo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la boca? — pregunta Sawyer.

Señala y yo observo como los rastros de alguna pulpa de fruta se acumulaban ligeramente en su pico, de un color morado negruzco. Examino el cuerpo del ave viendo que no murió por alguna herida, murió envenenada.

— Ha comido algo, nocivo — digo, si este pájaro encontró algo de comida aunque sea peligrosa cerca de ahí debía haber alguna fruta comestible.

Se lo hago saber a mis compañeros, el ave no pudo volar tan lejos después de comer esas bayas. Decidimos movernos para encontrar esas bayas antes de que alguien más lo haga, por el momento no hay señal de los mutos. Tal vez ahora están satisfechos con el festín que les dieron, o los volvieron a guardar.

Como el frio ha comenzado a sentirse, nos damos cuenta que en pocas horas volverá a pasar lo mismo que en la noche anterior. Repetimos la rutina de poner algo de ungüento en los labios. Rodeamos cuadras completas en busca de los arbustos que contuvieran esos frutos, pero no hay rastro de ello. Algo parecido a un alarido proviene de otro lugar cerca de ahí y ahora son otros dos sinsajos los que se encuentran agonizando de la misma forma, nos estamos moviendo bien después de todo. Nos dividimos para buscar entre los restos de una plaza que parte el camino en distintas direcciones, porque en medio de este hay un parque y justo afuera de el, demás arboles que ahora descansan en el piso, secos.

— Creo que lo encontré — dice Sawyer poco convencido, como si no le agradara la idea de comer bayas.

Me volteo completamente anonadado pero en cuanto más me acerco a él, entiendo sus palabras. Estamos viendo un paracaídas conectado a un recipiente metálico donde dentro están todas las bayas pellizcadas por los picos de las aves y restos esparcidos a los lados.

— Creo que no fue tanta nuestra suerte — digo al fin.

En total eran tres sinsajos muertos, ¿Quién se molestara en matar a estas aves? Al igual que nosotros se encuentran buscando comida y este paracaídas fue su

calvario. Como resultado de nuestra inútil búsqueda nos seguimos moviendo más al norte. Al encontrar a otra ave muerta en el suelo con los mismos rastros de pulpa en su pico comienzo a tratar de entender la situación.

Estas aves no atentan contra la seguridad de nadie, pero es cierto que en cuanto empiezan a volar es porque saben que el lugar donde se encuentran no es seguro y yo mismo las vi volar por toda la arena cuando estallaron las bombas, el objetivo de matar a estas a aves es claro: que tengamos menos probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Craig me ofrece la botella de agua.

— Guárdala — le regreso la botella de agua al chico que me ofrecía, al parecer estaba transpirando más de lo normal aunque lo helado del frio no te permitiera mucho eso.

Me logra alterar un poco el ingenio con el que están manejando la arena los rebeldes, y el jefe vigilante que es también el vocero, Plutarch Heavensbee.

De momento solo presto atención a mis pasos y a los que se producen a mis espaldas, cuando debo estar atento a buscar nuestro próximo refugio. Ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente como para comenzar a buscarlo. El ligero sonido que produce un cartel percudido a punto de caerse hace que se me enchine la piel, haciendo un chirrido insoportable. Todo aquí en el Capitolio parece tener una exuberante gala de lujos para satisfacer a los más narcisistas, todo lo que he visto ahora y que no vi durante mi única visita era ropa, colonias, accesorios de belleza. Nunca supe cómo eran las cosas en el Capitolio, demasiado buenas como para creértelas o tal vez demasiado egoístas como para evitar pensar que alrededor hay gente que vive en extremas condiciones de pobreza, claro con sus excepciones. Ni siquiera considero esto dos chicos como habitantes del Capitolio, incluso aquí debe haber gente discriminada.

Escucho a mis espaldas el sonido de alguien corriendo y los claros jadeos.

— ¡Wil! — al voltear veo a unos metros como Craig cuelga del piso en los brazos de una mujer de aspecto sucio y demacrado, con una gran sonrisa que resplandece un color dorado.

No me da tiempo de reaccionar bien porque ahora mis pies están enredados en una gran cinta gruesa de cuero amarrada con dos piedras en cada extremo de esta, de esas que se usan para derribar a los animales enredando sus piernas. Veo como Sawyer se pone a la ofensiva contra un chico de piel acanelada, alto de cabello largo que corrió entre nosotros para unirse a esta mujer. Uno de los más grandes al parecer, sosteniendo una arma muy complicada, pero letal, una ballesta. Tienen la batalla ganada, pero eso no le impide a Sawyer mantener tensada en sus brazos una lanza.

Reconozco a la mujer, Enobaria, una de las vencedoras que ahora solo se dedica a fruncir el seño, está en una posición parecida a la de un gato que brincara a tu cara y te rasguñara. Erguida, en una posición muy poco común en un humano. Quiero liberarme pero el chico de la ballesta me apunta y me indica que no lo haga con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Craig deja de gritar mi nombre porque la chica lo sofoca cada vez mas contra ella de manera que cuelga del suelo y el lucha por liberarse, pero ella tiene músculos.

— Denme sus cosas — gruñe en un tono de voz muy ronco.

— Suéltalo — demanda Sawyer que no puede evitar tratar de brincarles encima.

— Dennos su comida y dejamos al niño — articula el otro chico.

No hay tiempo para dudar, de eso nos damos cuenta ambos cuando la chica comienza a rozar el cuchillo por uno de los pómulos de Craig. Dejando escapar unos cuantos grititos mientras las lágrimas se le unen a la sangre que ahora brota del corte que le han hecho.

— Rápido — dice ella y por como arruga la cara solo puede estar sonriendo — o la próxima será en su cuello.

Sawyer tira la lanza al suelo de forma iracunda, descolgándose el morral y yo hago lo mismo. La toma para tirarlas justo a sus pies, ahí es cuando Enobaria le da un tirón al chico para tirarlo contra el suelo, ahí cerca de ellos. El no para de llorar tocándose su herida.

— Bien — dice el chico de la ballesta recogiendo las cosas, pero ahora deja de blanquearme a mí para pasar a Sawyer.

Sin parar de llorar lo noto hurgar entre su pantalón, entonces comprendo que la batalla no ha terminado. El chico que sostiene la ballesta ahora chilla del dolor por la profundidad con la que está enterrado el fierro en su pierna, yo deshago el nudo de esa trampa para animales en mi pie con el cuchillo, cortando solo para liberarme. La vencedora no duda en correr ella sola con todas nuestras provisiones.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — brama el chico, pero antes de que pueda atravesarlo con su propio cuchillo Sawyer llega a sus espaldas toma su cuello contrayendo sus musculos, su cuerpo azota contra el suelo y el cañón suena.

Veo como Enobaria se marcha con nuestras provisiones, pero siento la ligereza del cuero con el que está hecha la cinta de la trampa que descansa en mis manos. Corro para hacer más corta la distancia dando vueltas como una honda a la trampa que habían usado conmigo, el corte en el nudo no lo afecto. Cuando siento que he tomado el equilibrio perfecto las suelto en dirección a sus piernas.

Comienza a rodar en el piso cuando se enredan en sus piernas. Le dará tiempo suficiente para desatarlas y correr porque no fue un tiro perfecto. Pero antes de eso siento un gruñido proveniente de Sawyer al aventar una de sus lanzas con demasiada fuerza para llegar hasta el otro lado, atravesando su pecho brutalmente. Ahí es cuando el otro cañonazo suena.

Me adelanto por nuestras cosas antes de que venga el aerodeslizador por sus cuerpos. Al regresar veo como Sawyer atiende la herida de Craig, es una herida algo profunda, tardara en sanar. Cuando voy caminando hacia ellos veo que del cielo desciende algo que parece venir brillando de un color tenue, después más brillante, dejando visible después un color dorado. Un recipiente muy grande sostenido por un paracaídas.

Los paracaídas dorados solo contienen premios grandes. Al llegar al suelo me acerco un poco desconcertado a abrirlo y detrás de mi están mis compañeros.

El olor de la comida recién hecha, me llega hasta el fondo de mis pulmones haciéndolos retorcerse, porque esta es comida ¡una comida de verdad! Es un pato asado completo, purés de distintas verduras que descansaban en tres pequeños platos, una canasta de panecillos y una botella de agua que tiene un extraño color

pero fuera de eso sigue pareciendo cristalina. Todo bien acomodado en el recipiente, como una cena elegante. Una caja blanca que no cuadra en ese lugar, como puesta de último momento. Es medicina, para la herida. Creo que esta noche fuimos el centro de atención.

Cerca de ahí escucho como los aparatos del aerodeslizador se llevan el cuerpo de Enobaria, una vencedora. La asesinamos…esa puede haber sido la razón pero, ¿de quién provendrá un regalo tan costoso? ¿Valer? ¿Maverick? Antes de seguir analizando las cosas recuerdo la razón del porque estoy aquí y solo se me ocurre de una persona que estará complacida de que ningún vencedor salga de la arena.

La Presidenta Coin.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

_**Lamento los errores**_** ;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Analizo de forma detallada los juegos que pude presenciar, desde las veces en que me paraba en el pequeño parque del este de mi distrito: el lugar donde se preparaban las cosechas, hasta el momento en el que estos terminaban y el vencedor regresaba al distrito; además también pensé en lo que me enseñaron en el colegio, lo poco que logre retener después de varias noches en desvelo. En lo que llevo de vida no había visto a ninguno regresar al 9, pero todos ellos contaron con gente allegada, Amigos, Familiares, algún habitante del Capitolio.

Con todo el mundo menos con el presidente Snow.

Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Alguna regla le impediría al presidente de Panem dar un regalo a algún tributo?, además con lo que conto el chico del distrito 4 Finnick Odair, estoy seguro de que el presidente Snow expresaba su simpatía a los vencedores de una forma muy distinta. Pero me sosegó un poco al pensar que he dejado una cosa en claro a las cámaras, que yo no estoy aquí para salvar a los vencedores. Así que en lo que concierne a la parte de los mutos y la rebelión, puedo pensar que no me mantendrán en la mira ¿Por qué otra cosa tendrían que mantenerme vigilado? No lo estuve desde un principio, creo que hasta ahora me di cuenta de mi paranoia, además lo fresca que esta la noche me ayuda a confiar en ello, esta noche ofrecimos un acto inolvidable y sirvió para calmar un poco las cosas.

Como hemos acordado hasta ahora, nuestros refugios serán lugares que estemos seguros que no se vendrán abajo. No confiamos mucho en todas esas construcciones después de tantas explosiones, el lugar en el que estamos es un invernadero de dos niveles. Hace un buen rato que acabamos con los purés de los platillos, los panecillos y la mitad del pato, quedamos, totalmente satisfechos, podemos guardar el resto, con lo favorable que esta el clima aguantara en nuestras manos un rato. Decidimos guardar el agua de color ámbar, es bebida energizante de mandarina para cuando nos sintiéramos cansados o muy deshidratados.

Veo lo que un día debieron haber sido flores, combinados con algo helechos que parecen reventar de la tierra de las macetas. Completamente secas y eso me recuerda que nos hemos alejado del único lugar donde hay fauna; las bombas podrían dejar algo o nada de ellos en cuanto explotaran…cosa que no pasa.

— ¿No crees que debieron haber empezado ya? — Digo a los diez minutos después de que los rayos de sol se vislumbraran en el cielo.

— Podrían esperar un poco más de rato — dice dubitativo Sawyer, mientras los tres esperamos cerca de la puerta para ver cómo serán las detonaciones esta vez.

Niego con la cabeza para alzar la mirada hasta el cielo nuevamente, poco a poco la arena se iba reduciendo y se iba pareciendo menos al Capitolio, así que desde ese lugar el capitolio se notaba casi en todo su esplendor. Cada quien durmió por ratos, pero no logramos descansar bien porque todos estamos esperando la nueva erradicación de la arena y no puedes dormir tranquilo con esa idea en mente.

— No explotan las bombas — comienza Craig inseguro de sus palabras, hundiéndose en su propia mirada como tratando de recordar algo — por lo que hicimos anoche.

— Eso es lo que estaba pensando — Sawyer frunce el entrecejo — ¿pero cuánto tiempo más nos estarán dando?

— Un día más, puede ser — digo.

Sawyer ríe por lo bajo sin humor, moviendo la cabeza para entrar de nuevo al invernadero. Podemos estar en lo cierto acerca del nuevo plan de los vigilantes, pero yo no confío mucho en eso. Un simple flaqueo bastara para ver como las llamas alcanzan tu cuerpo, entro para esperar junto con mis compañeros y tratar de despejar la mente. Ya somos menos, solo restan dos vencedoras en la arena: Johanna y Katniss, si los cálculos no me fallan otras dos docenas de tributos y el grupo de los profesionales, donde está la chica de los ojos grises, la que hasta ahora solo se ha ocultado entre las sombras de sus aliados, pero por algo es su líder y no puedo fiarme de ella para catalogarla como una cobarde.

Pasan los minutos y esperamos algún indicio de las bombas, pero no, estamos ya a pocas horas de medio día y no hay rastro de ello.

— ¿Podemos tomar eso como una señal de paz? — pregunto a los dos chicos.

No responden, y creo eso es lo mejor. Por el momento podemos fiarnos de que estamos en un lugar inalcanzable para las bombas, a menos que los vigilantes se les ocurra volar en pedazos la parte en la que estamos nosotros, pero me cuestiono si la presidenta ahora nos tiene algo de simpatía como para dejarnos vivir más tiempo para asegurarse de que haremos lo que los mutos (y otros tributos) pueden hacer, matar a los vencedores.

Después del incidente de anoche puedo asegurar que no se pierde en ningún momento los últimos juegos del hambre.

No pudo haber premiado a Katniss por lo que hizo, no porque no lo merezca sino a ¿Cómo reaccionaría Panem si premiara a una vencedora por matar un vencedor? ¿Aguardara un paracaídas dorado por cada vencedor caído? Lo de la presidenta dando regalos no es más que una simple especulación, pero la verdad es que no puedo imaginar de alguien más premiando por asesinar a un vencedor, y el otro vencedor, Beetee, murió en una de las trampas ¿ahí les habrá aplaudido a los vigilantes? Quién sabe. Dejo que pase el tiempo, lo cual no sé exactamente si puedo hacer. De vez en cuando noto como Sawyer me mira de soslayo como para examinarme un poco más, es cuando decido ponerme a hacer otra cosa para perder el tiempo. Dejar este tipo de situaciones de sobra es algo que no podemos hacer, solo hasta ahora podemos guardar indiferencia y esperar que las probabilidades estén a nuestro favor, pero ¿a quién trato de engañar? Probablemente al final solo será como todos los juegos anteriores y tomaremos caminos diferentes.

Dejo a un lado la incertidumbre y me acerco a las escaleras que suben a un nivel simple donde hay menos plantas secas que el nivel inferior. Sawyer da filo a la nueva arma de Craig, igual con sus casi perfectas técnicas del corte de madera que siempre terminan dejándola con una punta que reluce tanto como un cuchillo, solo que la lanza del chico tiene una forma más pequeña, parecida a una estaca. Al acercarme veo por qué está ahí, la falta de edificios mantenidos en pie dejaba al descubierto parte del perímetro de donde estamos.

Al terminar con el arma, también le dice como empuñarla. Vemos el progreso de la herida en su pómulo, la que cicatrizo poco después de haber aplicado la

medicina. Dejo la gran línea que la vencedora marco sin piedad, mostrándose más profunda en su labio hasta volverse tan fina que desaparece en la orilla de su ojo.

Craig se aleja un poco para examinar su nueva arma, uso bien la otra. Si algo nos pasa a mí y a Sawyer me alegraba que tratara de valerse por el mismo; pero en esos momentos es cuando decido preguntarle respecto a nuestra alianza.

— ¿Qué harás con Bree la próxima vez que la veas? — suelta el antes de que pueda comenzar.

Algo me obliga a ver al chico que estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

— No puedo confiar en ella por lo que le hizo — contesto de manera frívola.

— Pero ¿Qué hay de el? Y si a ti te toca deshacerte de ella, el chico ya no te vera a ti de la misma forma — dice pero algo en su tono no me convence.

— Creo que él sabe en quien puede confiar ahora — le digo y me permito odiar las palabras de Sawyer — ¿Pero qué hay de ti? — le inquiero.

Craig parece notar que estamos hablando de él, pero en efecto ya no parece importarle mucho lo del asunto de su hermana, continua con su lanzamiento al tronco viejo que cruje cada vez que el arma se ensarta. No me había molestado en preguntárselo hasta ahora, tener a Bree como aliada debía tener un motivo. Se queda meditabundo un rato.

— Después de correr mucho la primera noche — continua con voz áspera, el simple recuerdo parecía dejarlo algo asqueado — después de la muerte de mi hermana, me los encontré a ellos — voltea a ver al chico y yo lo imito, debió conocerlos recientemente en estos juegos — siempre es lo mismo Wil, el fuerte pisotea al débil, lo menos que puedo hacer es protegerlo.

Sawyer, el chico que solo busca poder proteger a las personas que él quiere, que quiere justicia para el marginado, por un momento me olvido de la etiqueta que tengo de la gente de este lugar mientras hablo con él, olvide que aquí en el Capitolio también hay humanos, no me dice que hará con Bree, pero si me deja en claro que los enemigos no están aquí, sino fuera de la arena.

Dado que las bombas no se activan aun tomamos el tiempo para racionalizar la comida en los tres morrales que tenemos para cada uno.

En nuestra más reciente platica queda claro que nuestra alianza no puede ir muy lejos, aunque sé que Sawyer no abandonara a Craig entiendo lo que trata de decirme: que me vaya. No me siento traicionado, ni mucho menos triste ya tenía contemplada nuestra separación desde el inicio, pero si algo nos pasa a Sawyer o a mi no puedo imaginarme a Craig solo en la arena.

Aunque puedo pensar en Frevor, puede encontrarlo a él, Frevor no asesinara a un niño ¿o sí?, la última vez que lo vi a pesar de su aspecto demacrado llevaba consigo un aire hostil, y además también esta toda la porción de comida que robo, debe tener hasta comida de sobra, claro, si es que esta solo, si consiguió un arco, si sabe forzar cerraduras y conseguir comida de los más peligrosos en la arena, no tengo por qué preocuparme.

Al poco rato Craig se acerca a mí con el recipiente de su medicina, espero a que me la de para ponérsela. Pero en vez de eso me pregunta por mis heridas que me hizo el muto; debió escuchar quejándome alguna de estas noches, cuando removía la pus con la sangre seca que se acumulaban alrededor de las líneas que me trazan la espalda, que aun siento lo incomodo que esta el morral contra mi espalda. Me quito la camisa para que Craig unte con sus dedos en mi espalda y yo solo lanzo gemidos de vez en cuando, me siento agradecido con el ya que si la temperatura vuelve a enloquecer, en menos de dos días la carne de mi espalda se habrá podrido y daría paso a una infección que terminaría matándome.

El frio se siente en el contacto de sus dedos, para después dejar una sensación caliente que desaparece al instante. Ya después siento punzadas en mi espalda, la medicina deberás está haciendo efecto. El olor del eucalipto llega hasta mi nariz, Craig ahora pone algo alrededor para que la hinchazón amaine, el ha vuelto a confiar en mi.

— Gracias — le digo, con una sonrisa.

— Gracias a ti, Wil — me devuelve el gesto.

Cuando siento que la sangre ha dejado de acumularse en las heridas y la medicina ha terminado de hacer su efecto me pongo la camisa nuevamente, me pongo de pie para desengarrotar los músculos; hasta ahora el cuchillo es mi única arma, soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero necesito un arma que ataque a distancia, entre todas las cosas que comprenden este cuchitril están las masas de

tierra y chatarra de fierros viejos. Solo hay un montón de cosas oxidadas. Sawyer se acerca a zancadas entre todas las macetas derrumbadas como para agregar algo a nuestra última conversación, el niño solo observa la determinación de este. No le bajo la mirada, pese a que no tenga ninguna arma encima.

— Necesitamos hacer que los juegos terminen, no podemos esperar a que estallen toda la arena ¿cierto? — pregunta, pero no espera a que responda — no podemos estar mas tiempo aliados ¿lo sabes verdad? — suelta, no en un tono hostil pero si serio, todos sabemos eso. Hasta Craig que solo está expectante, esperando mis palabras por la manera en que me mira.

Concluyo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

— Te propongo algo — inicia apuntando con su mirada al montón de chatarra que tenemos cerca — te ayudare a fabricarte un arma, si prometes que atacaremos a los profesionales, después de eso, cada quien seguirá su propio camino. — dice el.

¿Qué? Nosotros somos tres y ellos son más, pero por lo que entiendo las cosas no terminan ahí, por como estuvo de pensativo este día debe tener un plan bien trazado al que le dedico toda la mañana o estos últimos días.

— De acuerdo — digo y giro mí mirada — ¿Craig?

El asiente dos o tres veces, y al terminar el que al parecer es nuestro último acuerdo Sawyer procede a ponerse ahí para buscar los fierros en mejor estado para llevarlos junto con él. Un tubo es lo mejor de todo, al final término diciéndole mi idea de un arma la cual es parecida sus lanzas pero reducida en tamaño para su fácil manipulación. Toma un tubo y de un extremo pone madera de sus lanzas para convertir ese lado en una especie de bate, en el otro extremo del tubo uso el resto de la lanza y ahora la vuelve un pico tallándola con su cuchillo. Le tomo cerca de dos horas hacer un trabajo como ese, el deberás es un chico superdotado, personas como el que jamás llegue a creer que vivieran en el Capitolio, donde presionas un botón y la comida aparece.

Tenemos nuestras armas, pero Sawyer y yo sabemos que aun deben contar con unos cuantos dardos de Petrarmiga. Me pide la bebida energizante no dudo en dársela, me habla de que tiene una ligera proporción encargada de liberar la

adrenalina la cual bloqueara por un tiempo el efecto del veneno, no muy efectivo pero servirá durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Después de su mochila me muestra tres pequeños frascos que tienen un líquido negruzco dentro, el cual me dice que es sangre, la que recogió de los recipientes metálicos que bañaban en sangre a los tributos; este chico deberás es listo.

El plan es sencillo, usar como granadas los frascos que el lleva contra los profesionales para que los mutos se encarguen de ellos. Comemos unas cuantas bayas, descansamos por un rato y al terminar ya casi esta anocheciendo.

— Vayamos entonces — le digo.

Salimos de nuestro refugio en busca de los profesionales, de los cuales hasta ahora no sabemos nada y como tampoco sabemos si seremos acechados por sus dardos en cualquier segundo, vamos dándole pequeños sorbos a la bebida, hasta que pasados los minutos dejamos la mitad de la bebida y la electricidad comienza a recorrer nuestro cuerpo dotándolo de energía suficiente como para hacer caso omiso al clima o al cansancio. Es nuestro último regalo como equipo y así decidimos usarlo.

Entre las cosas que siguen en nuestro camino hay otro sinsajo que está ya en estado de putrefacción y si se observaba bien, en su pico están los restos de las bayas, deja al descubierto sus viseras que hacen resaltar algo blanco, que en efecto fue el veneno que mato al ave. Por demás, los caminos que recorremos están tan silenciosos y sin indicios de vida, ningún tributo, ningún animal, ningún muto: solo nosotros, Sawyer que lleva dos frascos y el otro lo llevo yo.

Al ir caminando noto que Craig deja de caminar para quedar un poco ido.

— Wil — me llama con un hilo de voz, voy trotando hasta su posición y veo pánico en sus ojos — algo está pasando — y se a que se refiere, porque lo siento, en mis pies, el zumbido, el crujido del metal.

Hay un estallido a una cuadra de ahí, en frente del edificio de donde estamos y noto como es que la edificación baila hacia nosotros, nos aplastara. Cuando volteo la mirada Craig está corriendo al otro extremo de la calle, grito por el pero no me da tiempo de seguirlo por que otra bomba explota ahí en la manzana haciendo que el suelo se desmoronara para irse al acantilado; Me dejo llevar por el frenesí en el que se convierten mis piernas para ponerme en el lugar donde me llevara mi

instinto, pierdo de vista a mis compañeros cuando los cimientos se alzan junto con la tierra y tuberías que descansan bajo tierra. Me mantengo en pie mientras mis oídos captan un grito que es apagado inmediatamente por otro estallido, la nueva detonación tiene lo suyo como todas las anteriores porque se siguen desencadenando a mis espaldas, ni siquiera sé en qué dirección me encuentro corriendo. La última de las bombas me empuja contra el suelo y termino dando de vueltas en el piso, a lo lejos escucho otro sonido mas pero no lo pude distinguir demasiado ¿Un grito, el cañón?

Toso en respuesta a la tierra que ha entrado a mis pulmones, y me paro en busca de un lugar lejos del hedor de las bombas, el humo y la tierra combinados. Para finalmente terminar escalando una montaña de cosas para tener un mejor ángulo del lugar. No tengo ninguna herida, solo mi tobillo esta algo lastimado y las cosas siguen conmigo. Entre todas las cosas veo el gran dibujo en el suelo que se está tragando los pedazos del concreto de carreteras y edificios, algo parecido a un cuerno que desciende hasta el sur de la ciudad. Lejos, lejos de aquí escucho los sollozos.

Grito su nombre y él me responde desesperado, me lo imagino debajo de una piedra así que bajo rápido para buscar su figura, volteando a varios lugares mientras le sigo gritando, buscándolo entre el humo que nubla mi vista. No me concentro en nada mas que no sea su llanto, la desesperación se apodera de mi e ignoro si los profesionales están cerca o no, tampoco hay señales de Sawyer, el que no se si sigue vivo.

— ¡Craig! — grito cuando lo veo con sus dos pies descansando sobre el concreto, noto la sangre que le escurre por la frente.

Saco los vendajes para sanarla rápidamente, para detener el flujo de sangre al

menos por si ronda algún muto cerca.

— ¿Dónde está Sawyer? — solloza.

— No lo sé — respondo mientras le paso la venda por la cabeza ya después levanto la mirada para buscar el cuerpo de Sawyer.

Si lo que escuche deberás fue el cañón, en algún lugar debe estar su cuerpo, o

también puede que haya caído al acantilado.

— ¿Te puedes parar? — le pregunto pero el ya se está parando.

Lo ayudo a que se ponga de pie para mantenerlo cerca de mí y ayudarlo a caminar, no veo ningún aerodeslizador en el cielo para llevarse el cuerpo de alguien; es más, no sé si recuperan los cuerpos…o posiblemente los miembros de quien muere a consecuencia de las bombas así que tengo que seguir buscando a Sawyer, puede estar vivo e inconsciente en algún lugar cerca de aquí ya que las explosiones no fueron tan destructivas como las anteriores.

Las bombas dejaron hogueras sobre el suelo, pero entre nubes negras y escombro noto a alguien tras ellos. Al irlo rodeando veo la silueta de una persona que sostiene algo en su mano, una lanza, en una posición muy erguida y alerta: lo que significa que no resulto herido como nosotros. Craig quiere acercarse a el pero lo detengo.

El ruido lo hace reaccionar y veo el ansia de sangre en sus ojos cuando nos mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Yo tenso mis músculos para sostener con más fuerza el arma que el mismo fabrico, dejo a un lado nuestro acuerdo porque eso es lo que me indica su mirada: Que me quiere ver muerto y a Craig también. Pero en vez de irse sobre nosotros vuelve a su posición original y baja la mirada al suelo ¿Qué es lo que observa?

Al irse dispersando el humo, noto a la niña que descansa justo a sus pies. De la misma edad que Craig probablemente, con las manchas chamuscadas por toda su piel blanca y cerca de ella un niño, que no aparentaba incluso los 12, diez cuando mucho. Sawyer ahora parece ignorarnos del todo como para solo prestar atención a los chicos que descansan a sus pies. El solo me hablo de su hermana, no puedo estar seguro de si los conoce. El aerodeslizador se materializa para venir por ellos y él se marcha a zancadas a una esquina sin voltear a vernos, me mantengo alerta. Cuando aprieta la lanza en su puño es cuando yo hago lo mismo, pero es otra falsa alarma.

— Wil — dice, como conteniendo un grito.

— ¿Sí? — me limito a decir.

— Creo que será mejor que terminemos la alianza de una vez — concluye.

— Como quieras — le digo.

— ¡No quiero ser como esa gente! — estalla en un grito y voltea a vernos, llevando su lanza a una posición ofensiva dejándose vulnerable — no quiero tener que matarlos.

No puedo estar seguro si la abundante espesura que se nota en sus ojos es por tristeza o la rabia que en esos momentos tiene, pero no deja de lagrimear mientras nos grita.

— ¿Sabes que Wil? — inquiere de manera acida señalando como el aerodeslizador se llevaba los dos cuerpos incinerados — ganare estos juegos para salir y hacer justicia por mí mismo.

En el momento en que Sawyer dice eso comienzo a vislumbrar un punto en mi mente que me hace tardar en reaccionar — « no hay necesidad de actuar, solo guarda silencio » — escucho a Valer decir, se a que se refiere, a no desafiar a las nuevas autoridades del Capitolio, a hacerle creer a Panem que no hay porque rebelarse pero sobre todo, no amenazar a la presidenta.

— Sawyer — comienzo en un tono alarmado.

— ¡Maldita sea! — brama mas altisonante — ¡Ganare! Y matare al maldito responsable de todo esto — grita ahora hacia el cielo — ¡¿Me escuchan?!

Solo guardar silencio, algo que Sawyer no está haciendo, corre peligro, alzo más la voz para callarlo pero no parece oírme mientras grita como una bestia al cielo. Me acerco a él lo suficiente para intentarlo una vez más cuando escucho tres disparos y las gotitas de sangre me salpican en el rostro.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

_**Lamento los errores **_**;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

No pueden estar transmitiéndolo, no pueden, no pueden… digo en mi mente mientras veo el cuerpo de Sawyer en el suelo con tres orificios justo en su pecho donde la sangre revienta a borbotones, aun es capaz de articular unas cuantas palabras las que le dedica al niño que lloriquea hincado a su lado que no percibió que las balas provinieron del cielo. Pero Sawyer estaba amenazando de muerte a la presidenta, la fundadora de estos últimos juegos.

Por supuesto, los vigilantes no pueden permitirlo.

— Que grac…ioso — articula hacia mí, quiero decirle que se calle que solo hará peor las cosas. Pero con esa herida, sé que no hay marcha atrás, así que lo dejo hablar — ¿Qué puedo esperar de ellos? — tose nuevamente — Sabían que cumpliría mis palabras, si…empre lo hago.

Las energías para seguir respirando se van disipando poco a poco, no abre mucho los ojos. Las entrañas se me retuercen de la rabia, porque aun si el lograba salir de aquí el tendría que combatir a 1000 hombres al mandato de Coin, pero para eso son estos juegos, para deshacerse de las amenazas que le quitaran el poder. Sawyer se convirtió en una de ellas y decidió aniquilarlo, después de todo ¿quien se interesara en un chico alto y de aspecto trivial para toda Panem? tal vez por eso no hace lo mismo con los vencedores.

Pero lejos de todo esto, yo estuve involucrado pero jamás se metió conmigo; ahora lo está haciendo y eso cambia mucho las cosas.

— Yo era un tributo…voluntario — dice, y regreso atrás en el tiempo, ahora estoy en el estadio y lo veo con una elegante camisa color celeste y pantalones a juego a poca distancia mía, saludando a la audiencia, sonriendo

— al final — tose y escupe más sangre, el niño no para de llorar — no pude salvar a nadie.

« Bienvenido a Panem » suena en mi mente la voz de Peeta Mellark, nadie puede hacerlo, no aquí, no ahora.

— Gana los juegos Wil, protege — dice y la fuerza de su cuerpo parece irse desvaneciendo — pelea y no…los dejes ganar.

— Lo hare — respondo.

Se voltea para dedicarle una sonrisa al niño y después, su rostro queda sumido contemplando la nada, ¿Es que mataran a cualquiera que amenace a la presidenta? ¿La venganza es la solución? Tuerzo el gesto de la impotencia, grito de rabia al cielo y después me acerco a él para cerrar sus parpados. Ahora si deben de estarlo transmitiendo, para que le tocara a los ciudadanos contemplar que posiblemente yo actué en contra de él, deben de estar tomándolo desde un buen ángulo para que no se note que la herida en su pecho fue hecha por balas.

Bien, es mi turno de jugar.

Tomo mi dedo índice y medio, juntándolos para rosarlos sobre la sangre fresca y ahora son como la pluma que use para los rayones que hice en la sabana. Hago exactamente lo mismo que ese día, hago trazos en mi playera para dejar una nueva marca sobre ella, doy una vuelta para volver nuevamente y dibujar una gran línea, el símbolo del Capitolio. Panem puede estar pensando que así es como marco mis victorias, pero esta no es ninguna victoria, solo los verdaderos causantes de esto saben a qué me refiero. Alzo mis dos dedos manchados de sangre hacia el cielo como si los vigilantes pudieran verme, porque estoy contra ellos, no contra la desalmada Alma Coin.

Pero ahora, no pueden dispararme ¿Cómo mostraran mi muerte ahora? Craig sigue llorando sin intenciones de matar a alguien y no hay ningún tributo cerca. Eso los deja solo con la alternativa de liberar nuevamente a los mutos.

Tomo las pertenencias de Sawyer junto con los pequeños frascos de sangre, le hago un simple ademan de despedida y jalo a Craig que persiste al lado de su cuerpo.

— Vámonos — le digo mientras él quiere aferrarse al cuerpo del chico muerto, doy otro jalón a su brazo para separarlo de el — Sawyer me pidió que te cuidara ¡Y no puedo hacer eso si te quedas aquí! — le digo, sin elevar la voz pero usando tono serio.

Se resigna a seguirme los pasos, no se separa de mi en ningún momento dejando palpables señas de lo que parecen ser sus últimos lamentos. Veo como el

aerodeslizador viene para llevarse el cuerpo de Sawyer pero no regreso a ver, tomo con más firmeza el arma para buscar un refugio. Lo que siento en estos momentos no me hará dudar en matar a cualquier desabrido tributo que se atravesara. Al darme cuenta que rondo cerca de una calle que conozco bien a pesar de mi efímera estancia ahí, la veo.

La tienda de tigris.

Entro y parece tener el mismo estado monótono, los cuartos donde fui preparado están devastados pero algo más resalta en la pared. Parecido al compartimiento de una caja fuerte, ya que la puerta era de un acero fuerte y pesado. La abro sin problemas, se que este lugar está preparado para recibirme. Porque dentro de el no hay rastro del paso de los años, es un sótano bien mantenido. Hago que Craig entre y ya después hago lo mismo, al final cuando cierro me da la impresión de escuchar el rugido de los mutos.

Como esta es una tienda, en un rincón hay un montón de telas que debieron pertenecer a Tigris y es cierto, este lugar es para mí. Solo es un cuarto con pieles que podemos usar para cubrirnos durante la noche, es un hecho que las temperaturas bajaran igual o más que hace algunos días. Le pido al chico que deje de llorar porque terminara deshidratándose, al final lo hace pero se tiene que quedar dormido en mi regazo. Hago lo mismo, estamos seguros aquí hasta la nueva denotación de las bombas. Pero al cerrar los ojos no puedo estar en paz contra mis pensamientos, pienso en lo que acabo de hacer y en las consecuencias que supone, me empiezo a plantear algo macabro; el prometerme vendetta contra los vigilantes, el revelar lo que dicen los mutos, en deberás querer armar una nueva rebelión en contra de Coin, en perder la poca humanidad que me queda para poder ganar estos juegos, la sangre de Sawyer me entra a los pulmones y me hace sentir esa inquietud.

En algún punto de mis pesadillas encontré el sosiego para poder descansar un buen rato, solo vuelvo por momentos para sentir que el arma aun está en mis manos y que Craig sigue acostado en mi regazo, además el efecto energizante de la botella parece haberse ido, porque mis articulaciones parecen sentirse ligeras poco después. Si no es todo lo demás lo que me mantiene despierto es el olor de la sangre de Sawyer, en los poros de mi cara y en mi playera, no me arrepiento de tal

acto. Pero dejando a un lado la ira que sentía en esos momentos es una completa estupidez, probablemente me habían quitado la mirada de encima y ahora probablemente los tengo como cuervos sobre el alambre; soy otra amenaza que eliminar, lo sé, por el incesable sonido de los mutos fuera de allí, el niño en mi regazo se levanta.

— Límpiate la sangre, andan cerca — le digo tomando el mismo trapo que yo use para limpiar mi cara, el lo recibe sin decir nada.

En parte, estaba en lo cierto. Poco después de entrar aquí liberaron a los mutos y ahora no paran de chillar, son los mutos jaguares; tal vez están agregándole un nuevo objetivo a los lagartos, por eso no hay novedad de ellos.

Como empezamos, así es como estamos ahora: solo Craig y yo. Comemos con un poco de las galletas con las bayas cuando cae la noche, afuera se escucha el aerodeslizador surcando los cielos dejando sonar el himno, en el cielo esta noche deben estar los rostros de los dos niños que murieron incinerados y el rostro de Sawyer: y eso me preocupa un poco. Por Bree, en su nueva alianza deben saber que ahora nuestro grupo esta reducido, vendrán por nosotros o tal vez los profesionales, o Bree probablemente puede estar aliada con ellos.

También esta Shenn, pero puedo ocuparme de él con mi nueva arma, era lo más parecido a las que usaba en los entrenamientos, de cualquier forma este lugar es seguro: mientras nadie sepa nuestra ubicación. Eso me dejaba con el asunto de las bombas. Pese a eso, aun restan grandes columnas de la arena que tienen que deshacer, solo que esta vez la arena quedo partida de distintas formas por las bombas.

Además de este sitio, no creo que me hayan preparado otro lugar para poder seguir moviéndome. Los edificios y hospitales están hechos añicos, también los lugares donde comencé mi estadía aquí en el Capitolio fueron los primeros en hacerse pedazos o tal vez ni siquiera se molestaron en reconstruir esos lugares. Después de las bombas de ayer, alteramos el tiempo de cada cuando decidían activarlas. Aunque esta vez no estoy tan seguro de que pasara un día y medio para explotarlas.

El tiempo no estará a nuestro favor, Sawyer tenía razón: nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de que los juegos terminen antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.

— Craig — comienzo, el no me mira así que yo busco su rostro — tenemos que seguir el plan de Sawyer.

— ¿Por qué? — dice, fastidiado.

— Tenemos que hacer que terminen los juegos ya — le digo.

— No quiero matar a nadie — solloza un poco.

— No tendrás que hacerlo — le respondo — por favor ayúdame, necesito de ti para acabar con los juegos, necesitamos hacerle justicia a Sawyer.

No me importaba mucho que en estos momentos nos estuvieran transmitiendo, los nuevos rayones se mantenían tan visibles como mi actitud hacia mi última promesa sobre el cuerpo de mi compañero. Por otro lado, Craig tenía un lazo con Sawyer y por como ablanda sus facciones veo que cederá, después asiente y se va al bulto de telas para abrazar sus piernas. Yo voy y me pongo de cuclillas cerca de él con el trapo mojado para limpiar la poca sangre de su rostro.

— No dejare que nada nos pase — le digo mientras limpio su cara, tallando con cuidado sobre su cicatriz, como si aun doliera pero en ningún momento hace un mohín — antes — siento el nudo en mi garganta — si encontramos a Bree… quiero que me digas que haremos.

Las palabras permanecen en el aire por unos segundos y el permanece inmutable. El sabe que ella nos vera de forma distinta la próxima vez que la encontremos.

— No puede — suelta el — ella no puede con esto.

— ¡Nadie de nosotros puede!, incluso Sawyer quien intento protegerte no pudo salir ileso de ello — al parecer me excedí de tono por que se aleja un poco.

En mi labio superior siento el ligero sabor a sal, no estoy llorando de tristeza. Sino de impotencia ante todo esto, no me siento capaz de proteger a este niño sabiendo que fuera de aquí pueden arreglárselas para que vea su muerte pasar frente a mis ojos el resto de mi vida. Pero algo de lo que queda del viejo Wil sigue dentro de mí y eso me ayudara a mantener la cordura para seguir moviéndome, para protegerlo. El chico al final asiente.

Antes de salir comemos nuestras ya escasas porciones de comida mientras en mi mente trazo un plan para movernos de ahí y salir a buscar a los profesionales, si los mutos rondan cerca tendré que usar uno de los frascos para distraerlos. Al final espero a que Craig se cuelgue su mochila al hombro para cuando decida que nos marchemos, se que, independientemente del ambiente en el que estamos, es apenas un niño. Al poco rato me avisa que está listo y procedemos a dejar el lugar.

Subo por las escaleras y deslizo la puerta para evitar que el fierro rechine, voy en cuclillas por el suelo para mirar de reojo la calle y no hay rastro de nada, al asegurarme de eso le hago una seña al chico para que me siga. El tiene menos experiencia que yo en esto así que le pido que se quite las botas, lo habría llevado en mi espalda si no hubiera requerido de mis brazos para llevar los frascos de sangre. Al salir a la calle el primer alarido se deja escapar de un muto que huele el oxido de un motor de automóvil. Es uno de los jaguares, cuando alza la cabeza el sol se dibuja en su pupila de negro azabache, siguen siendo ciegos.

Puede ser el único que este cerca, el hedor de las bombas debió ahuyentar a los demás. Sus fosas nasales se contraen y tuerzo el gesto, esta oliendo la sangre que yo ya creía seca; ahí es cuando tiro la primera botella hacia el otro extremo de la calla. Choca contra el suelo rompiéndose y este se pone en cuatro patas para ir rápido en esa dirección, sin ningún rugido solo moviéndose sigilosamente como serpiente. Corremos de forma silenciosa lo mas que podemos hasta la siguiente cuadra, los sonidos nos mantienen alerta pero no parece haber cerca mas de ellos.

Le susurro al chico que se esconda tras un montón de chatarra mientras yo examino la siguiente cuadra. Poco a poco avanzamos casi al igual que la última vez, le damos sorbos a la bebida de mandarina, pero ya no buscamos refugio: ahora buscamos a los profesionales y con los mutos cerca, solo bastara salpicarlos con sangre para que estos se ocupen de ellos. Le hago una seña al chico para que se reúna conmigo.

El sonido es un poco más prominente que el de las garras de los mutos pisando el suelo, estos dejan clara la incertidumbre entre dar un paso o no y al asomar la mirada al otro lado de la avenida se encuentra otro grupo de tributos, cuatro o cinco de ellos. Un chico de piel aceitunada trae un arma que parece brillar como oro, un tridente, es su líder, me doy cuenta por que él los mueve. Comparten su

propia mímica para moverse, entre porciones, vendajes y demás cosas que llevan entre ellos distingo a la chica de caireles negros cojeando con una pequeña mochila sobre sus manos, Bree.

Avanzar o atacar. Esas son mis opciones, tengo dos botellas de sangre más conmigo, no sé si habrá más mutos en el resto del camino. Además ellos nos superan en número, pero si logro juntar a los mutos y al nuevo grupo de Bree contra los profesionales podre sacar ventaja. Le hago un ademan al niño para acercarlo más a mí y corremos desde el otro lado para ser separados por una cuadra del otro grupo.

— Ocúltate — le digo al chico cuando estamos cerca de un depósito de basura, el me obedece.

Al menos son tres rugidos los que hacen que el cuerpo se me sobresalte, pero de lejos muy lejos; después otros rugidos responden a estos, los mutos se están poniendo frenéticos por alguna razón, regreso con Craig la sangre no servirá de nada si los mutos se descontrolan. Lo jalo de la mano e ignoro que del otro lado haya enemigos solo corremos por la calle para buscar un lugar en que ocultarse hasta que los mutos se calmaran pero el ventarrón que siento viene acompañado de otro, y de otro más.

Al voltear al cielo veo como cuatro aerodeslizadores se materializan en el cielo, mientras los mutos les rugen. Al menos ya son el triple de aerodeslizadores de los que vi primero, acerco mas al chico, no paran de dar vueltas en el cielo hasta que el más grande de ellos se posa en lo que puede ser el centro de la arena, aun no pasa de medio día y eso me inquieta un poco, solo aparecen de noche, anunciando las muertes.

Los otros aerodeslizadores hacen lo mismo para formar un medio círculo alrededor del más grande y hay dos pantallas en cada uno: estas se encienden y dejan ver el rostro de un chico de cabello largo rizado, después todas las demás hacen lo mismo y siguen apareciendo rostros hasta que se pone el rostro de Katniss entre todos ellos. En el sexto aerodeslizador aparece el rostro de Frevor y la cadena sigue así dejando paso al grupo de profesionales y Shenn, solo el aerodeslizador de en medio el que tiene la pantalla más grande está totalmente en negro. En el ultimo aerodeslizador aparece el rostro de Craig y finalmente el mío. Estos son los tributos que quedan en la arena.

Los alaridos de los mutos siguen, como gritando de forma más tranquila pero aun así lo siguen haciendo. Se ven eclipsados cuando el himno del Capitolio comienza y los aerodeslizadores se quedan ahí, estáticos en el cielo, con nuestras caras en ellos. No hay rastro de enemigos, mas bien, todos deben de estar viendo el cielo en estos momentos por tremendo alboroto. El aerodeslizador de en medio se prende y al ver a la presidenta Coin siento que algo anda mal. Muy bien vestida, como siempre y su cabello perfecto, deja que las cámaras capten en todo su esplendor el mensaje que esta por transmitir, sonríe tanto como la primera vez que la vi.

— Estimados finalistas de los juegos del hambre — comienza.

27 tributos son los que restan cuando cuento los rostros en los aerodeslizadores.

— Debido al gran evento en el que han ocurrido las cosas y a su debido vigor y resistencia — continúa con una gran sonrisa.

Acaso…

— Quiero comunicarles que en estos últimos juegos del hambre — parece dejar el cosquilleo de sus labios para sonar lo más seria posible — tendremos tres vencedores.

El aire entra de sopetón a mis pulmones, puedo sobrevivir junto con Craig,

podemos hacerlo juntos y… ¡Frevor! ¡Puedo salvarlos a ambos!

— Solo me resta desearles suerte y que las probabilidades estén siempre de su lado — continua seria hasta el final para decir — que tengan unos felices últimos juegos del hambre.

El niño parece sonreírme realmente después de todo lo que hemos pasado, dichas las últimas palabras de la presidenta, la pantalla se apaga y quiero darle un gran abrazo a Craig pero dos bombas a lo lejos estallan volando parte de la arena, se escucha un extraño sonido en el cielo y el símbolo del Capitolio se dibuja en el aerodeslizador donde apareció la presidenta con un degradado rojo, para dar paso a un reloj digital marcando las grandes barras rojas.

Que marcan tres minutos en cuenta regresiva.

**ADELANTO:**

**_3RA PARTE: "La Emboscada"_**

_Los grandes pilares sostienen el techo de la mansión, cerca de ahí hay una fuente pero está completamente seca. Camino para ver que me encuentro en la parte este de la mansión no hay ningún tributo por aquí, lo más seguro es que estén dentro. No hay señales de lucha hasta ahora ¿o las paredes son tan gruesas que no dejan escapar el ruido dentro de ellas? Buscar a Frevor será más difícil aquí, donde todo se mantiene perfectamente._

_Veo al frente y lo primero que puedo ver tras las ramas son las grandes piernas que terminan en unas patas con grandes pezuñas que se elevan casi dos metros del suelo, que sostienen el torso totalmente carnoso del muto. Fornido como el cuerpo de un gorila dejando arrastrar en el suelo sus manos tan enormes como sus pies, cuando voltea buscando algo veo sus ojos negros mientras de su hocico de lobo cae sangre, demasiada, como si fuese su baba .Veo la hinchazón que se eleva en su pecho como forma de un bulto que palpita como un corazón._

_Estamos en frente del mismo Presidente Snow._

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

**_Siento los errores, disfruten la historia_** )

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**3ra PARTE "La Emboscada"**

Pongo en orden el remolino de pensamientos que dan de vueltas en mi cabeza, pero me siento totalmente aturdido por los grandes números rojos, ¿Los juegos tienen que terminar en tres minutos? No, imposible.

Dejo los titubeos y volteo hacia el rostro del niño mientras los mutos ahora rugen como nunca antes lo hicieron. Cuando han pasado cinco segundos, el crujido de los metales se convierten en algo macabro, dejando un sonido más profundo que se marca de la misma forma que la presidenta Coin en toda la arena, del suelo se materializan pequeños conos rojos que brillan en intermitente; como si se encontraran latiendo, las sirenas suenan al ritmo de estas.

Algo así paso, algo así… ¿pero cuándo? ¿Cuándo? Una explosión me parece responder lejos de aquí, solo veo los cimientos volando por los aires. La presidenta Coin, los rebeldes, el Capitolio. Si, entonces ese pensamiento que siempre ignore resulto ser cierto, el Capitolio está siendo volado en pedazos de la misma manera en que los rebeldes lo atacaron, eso explica el por qué el orden de las detonaciones, pero ahora todas esas bombas bajo nosotros estallaran en menos de tres minutos y el último en ser atacado o mejor dicho su objetivo es la mansión presidencial. Ese será el último lugar que quede al final, otra explosión más parece indicarme que se me acaba el tiempo. Me pongo de cuclillas para volverme de la estatura del chico, para hacerle saber lo único que podemos hacer.

— Escúchame bien — digo mirando bien a sus ojos — tenemos que llegar a la mansión presidencial, no importa que me pase a mi — al llegar a este punto puedo notar las lagrimas en sus ojos — ¡Craig! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la mansión! Si algo pasa quiero que te escondas hasta que anuncien a los tres vencedores, ocúltate y no salgas.

Una explosión a una cuadra de ahí me hace darle un empujón al chico para comience a correr, lo hace y yo lo voy siguiendo desde la espalda. Veo el aerodeslizador donde los números siguen retrocediendo, han pasado treinta segundos y las bombas no se detienen. Los conos rojos tienen un fin, indicar que camino es el que tienes que seguir, cubren un gran perímetro así que en algunas cuadras no sabes hacia donde girar: dudar y muerte son acto y consecuencia en estos momentos. Pero los más hábiles se percataran que en cuanto salieran de esta nube de humo y escombros solo apuntan en una sola dirección, espero que Frevor pueda percatarse de eso, o tal vez al igual que yo pudo averiguar la secuencia de cómo explotan las bombas.

Llevo una botella de sangre conmigo mientras estoy listo para tirarla en la dirección que sea, empuñando la otra arma con mi mano, mientras las sirenas dejan escapar otro sonido más profundo es cuando se escapan los sonidos de dos bombas más. Todo lo que se mantenía en pie, edificaciones, puentes, tiendas, casas, si no estallan se vienen abajo por las sacudidas que provocan las explosiones. El niño da un frenón cuando otro chico se atraviesa. Pero el no busca escapar de las explosiones, el piensa que necesita matar tributos para ser declarado vencedor.

— ¡Corre! — le grito al chico que parece titubear.

El niño gira y corre hacia la otra calle, el chico alto rubio va sobre el, acelero mas para embestirlo con el tubo haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, dejando atrapada la mano con la que sostiene su cuchillo y su cuello. Trata de cortarme pero apenas me alcanza, estoy perdiendo de vista al niño, tomo mi cuchillo del cinturón y se lo dejo en una pierna, lo golpeo con el mazo del tubo y me voy corriendo.

Unos cuantos metros nos distancian a mí y al niño, para el primer minuto transcurrido la arena está siendo exterminada en su totalidad. Entre tanta explosión es difícil distinguir los gritos, rugidos, cañones y sirenas sonando al mismo tiempo, pero puedo ver los rostros de los tributos en el cielo, al menos 6 rostros han pasado a escala de grises, eso solo puede indicar que están muertos, entre ellos el chico que con el que luche hace poco, los mutos debieron oler su herida o tal vez lo aplasto el concreto.

Al girar sobre la calle para recuperar el rumbo solo puedo concentrarme en las grandes luces rojas, pero al tratar de seguirlas veo como el grupo de Bree diezmo en tan corto tiempo y parece darse cuenta de que estamos ahí porque su reacción viene acompañada de un revuelco que da su propio cuerpo al verla corriendo hacia nosotros.

El niño sigue sin percatarse de su hermana así que solo le sigo el paso, no solo era ella la que venía detrás sino todo su grupo entero y el chico moreno con tridente estaba dispuesto a matarnos, su tridente esta manchado de sangre fresca.

— No mires atrás, ¡sigue! — le digo.

Es que nos atrapen a los dos o a uno de nosotros, yo los entretendría lo suficiente para que el chico continuara sin más problemas, la mansión esta solo a tres cuadras de aquí. Posiciono el arma con la punta en su dirección. Bree parece ser la que tiene en objetivo a su propio hermano pero en su mirada hay algo más que me hace sentirme inquieto, ya no somos aliados, ella hace una cortadura en todo su brazo con su propia arma y salpica al otro chico que iba con ellos para embestir al chico del tridente para repetir lo mismo. La veo diciéndome algo ininteligible pero pasan tantas cosas, aun así soy capaz de separar los eventos uno por uno:

Las explosiones que se propagaban de cuatro a la vez, los mutos corriendo hacia el grupo de Bree tratando se saciar su sed más que tratar de escapar y dos siluetas más que salen de entre las grandes columnas de humo y fuego, no son aliados, lo capto por su gran distanciamiento y ofensiva, Katniss y Shenn.

¡Craig! ¡Craig! Me volteo para seguir corriendo pero algo se incrusta en mi pierna, al bajar la mirada veo como una de las puntas doradas me atraviesa la pierna, del tridente del chico, lo quito y voy cojeando para tratar de recuperarle el paso al niño pero me es imposible cuando el suelo comienza a desmoronarse cuando voy caminando sobre él y a mi lado otra bomba mas estalla. A mis espaldas escucho como los mutos alcanzan a desmembrar a los dos chicos compañeros de Bree junto con ella, el cañón suena en el cielo.

Quiero abrirme paso entre todas las rocas que se van al vacio pero este se me adelanta y termino resbalándome por la tierra y demás tuberías que sobresalían. Mi mano se aferra a un cable y quedo entre estos, colgando en un vacio y cientos de bombas explotando a mí alrededor. Me siento débil tanto física como emocionalmente, no puedo hacer nada más, creo que este es el lugar perfecto para morir.

Suéltate, dice mi propia voz en mi mente.

Ya siento demasiadas heridas, en mi frente por el golpe que me acababa de dar y el orificio que me hicieron en la pierna, las raspaduras que me hice al resbalar por este lugar, salir solo puede asegurarme morir a merced de los mutos. El chico ya debe estar llegando a la mansión, creo que ya no hallaba algo mas por lo que seguir vivo, que mejor manera de echar a perder los planes de aquella gente que me envió aquí, muriendo, es más, podía confiar plenamente en que Frevor finalizara los juegos ya sea con o sin Katniss. Maverick y Valer pueden encargarse de regresarlo al nueve sin más prejuicios, me siento distante a toda situación que hasta ahora me amenazaba con quitarme todo; el sosiego que siento en mi pecho es una sensación que no me había permitido sentir desde que entre a la arena pero después de pasado un tiempo algo me hace volver.

— ¡Wilbert! — me grita alguien desde arriba.

Al abrir los ojos veo como mis dos manos sostienen el cable que me mantiene aun sostenido y salvado del gran precipicio, escucho su voz otra vez y miro hacia arriba. La pequeña figura se encuentra doblegada entre sus piernas mientras él lo sostiene violentamente por su cabello, Shenn tiene en sus manos a Craig, que debió volver en mi ayuda cuando me vio caer por el precipicio, de alguna manera enterró su propia arma en la pierna de Shenn. La boca se me queda sin saliva y no soy capaz de articular una palabra.

Shenn está consciente de que mantenerse tanto tiempo parado es suicida, pero eso no le importaba, quiere que yo presencie lo que está a punto de hacer. Subo mas con mis manos mientras me encuentro gritando un montón de cosas, quiero decirle a Shenn que dejaría que el mismo me matara si deja al niño pero eso es exactamente lo que quiere, darme en mi punto débil, le di suficientes razones para odiarme todo este tiempo.

El niño chilla cuando Shenn entierra una hoja filosa en su espalda y al finalizar toma su cuerpo para tirarlo al precipicio, solo puedo ver como la oscuridad eterna lo hace desvanecerse poco a poco.

— ¡Craig! — chillo su nombre mientras extiendo mi mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero es inútil, aprieto mas mis puños y alzo la mirada para ver la sonrisita burlona del tributo.

No puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo, tengo que salir de aquí. Para hacerle justicia al niño, para hacerle justicia a Sawyer, mis dos manos se aferran a todo lo que encuentren a su paso para seguir escalando. Llego hasta tocar el concreto y ver el arma que Shenn se saco de la pierna, no llegara tan lejos con esa herida. Ignoro mi desvalida situación y eso me ayuda a recuperar distancia entre lo que he marcado ahora como mi único objetivo, tomo con más firmeza el arma sin quitarle los ojos de encima; creo que mi vida no me importa mucho en esos momentos.

A unos cuantos metros del chico es cuando lo tomo por la espalda y hacerlo caer al suelo. Escucho como algunos mutos aun quedan vivos, nos alcanzaran a ambos en cualquier momento pero no lo dejo liberarse, puedo notar en sus comisuras a pesar de lo débil que se ve como mantiene la gran línea en su cara marcando una sonrisa, como complacido de verme lleno de ira, o más bien complacido por haberme superado. Me escupe y me rasguña la cara, pero entre sus cosas veo los pequeños dardos, entierro el arma en su brazo izquierdo mientras con la otra pongo la aguja directamente en su yugular. El efecto del veneno desde luego es más efectivo si esta cerca del cerebro y pasados unos segundos sus propios músculos se vuelven rígidos.

Saco el arma de su brazo y lo contemplo por una última vez, encuentro la voluntad suficiente para seguir corriendo: tengo que huir de aquí porque aun me restan cosas por hacer, la muerte de mis dos compañeros había cambiado ligeramente las cosas. Al pasar la última calle contemplo la mansión presidencial en todo su esplendor no tan grande como todos los edificios que rodeaban el Capitolio, pero esta se encuentra de la misma manera que su estatua fuera del estadio: intacta. Es más el gran resplandor blanco le daba un aspecto grotesco entre todas estas cosas, muy bien mantenida y los jardines estaban completamente verdes.

Veo los últimos diez segundos en el gran reloj digital, estoy a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la mansión. A mis espaldas oigo a un muto corriendo, un muto leopardo que debe estar enloquecido por toda la sangre que sale de mis heridas, una bomba mas estalla, me levanto junto con el concreto choco contra las paredes de la mansión y ahí me quedo sufriendo arcadas.

Siento que gotas caen sobre mi rostro, pero no es sangre, esta era agua. Puedo decir que se encontraba lloviendo nuevamente pero estas golpean mi cara a presión. Abro los ojos para ver como una regadora de césped me da justo en el rostro, el sol no me da en el cuerpo porque me encuentro entre las ramas de los arbustos. Poco a poco mi cuerpo va sintiéndose estable, al percibir el perfume de las rosas que hay en los arbustos sobre no puedo evitar sentirme completamente mareado. Me levanto sobre mi torso para vomitar lo poco que tengo en el estomago. Siento como he perdido mucha sangre de las heridas que me hice y comienzo a acudirlas de manera inmediata: los juegos aun no han terminado, tal vez una docena de tributos deberás logro llegar a la presidencia, pero si así fue, todo está muy tranquilo.

Por ahora estos arbustos se convierten en mi camuflaje hasta que decidiera a salir a inspeccionar por otro lugar. Me asomo saliendo del arbusto y noto que fuera donde fuera estas rosas estarían presentes, así que tengo que lidiar con el olor por los restantes minutos. No pude hacer mucho por la herida que tengo en la pierna, no puedo hacerme un torniquete pero en vez de ello detengo el flujo de sangre en mi pierna. Como los restos de la comida que quedan, no sé si me había acostumbrado ya al olor de las rosas, pero de repente tienen un olor tan embriagante que me quedo completamente absorto entre mi siguiente bocado y el otro. La bebida energizante podría ser lo último que me podría quedar para poder permanecer activo durante el tiempo que quedara.

Las regadoras de césped parecen activarse cada diez minutos para mantener las rosas frescas y si son como las que usaba Snow, no cabía duda que tendrán una excéntrica rutina para mantenerlas vivas y relucientes tal y como el las acostumbraba a usar. Quito algunas cuantas ramas de los arbustos para mirar al cielo y veo que los aerodeslizadores siguen en el cielo. Han optado una nueva posición los que mostraban nuestros rostros, el más grande se había marchado.

Después de dos chicas rubias que formaban parte del grupo de los profesionales, estoy yo, después esta otro chico del mismo grupo de Seilid y ella misma junto con otra chica de cabello corto. Johanna Manson debió morir en el transcurso de la ciudad a la mansión. Sigue Katniss, otros dos chicos que no reconozco y finalmente Frevor. Diez tributos.

Tengo que salir a buscarlo, a Frevor, puedo confiar en él ¿no? No creo que intente matarte como la última vez. En el transcurso de la tienda de tigris a la mansión perdí al pequeño Craig, suministros, las botellas de sangre, aun tengo mi arma, pero ahora no queda rastro de algún muto con ansia de sangre. Salgo de entre las ramas cuando las regadoras por fin han terminado de rociar los arbustos, la trate de probar para ver si podía capear algo en la botella que está vacía pero simplemente no pude confiar en esa agua, se encontraba muy dulce como para beber de ella plenamente.

Los grandes pilares sostienen el techo de la mansión, cerca de ahí hay una fuente pero está completamente seca. Camino para ver que me encuentro en la parte este de la mansión no hay ningún tributo por aquí, lo más seguro es que estén dentro. No hay señales de lucha hasta ahora ¿o las paredes son tan gruesas que no dejan escapar el ruido dentro de ellas? Buscar a Frevor será más difícil aquí, donde todo se mantiene perfectamente. Me sobresalto un poco cuando miro hacia las barras que impiden la entrada al área de la mansión presidencial. Solo está el negro que se extiende de la misma manera de el mar alrededor de toda Panem, solo está la mansión y pequeñas partes de la calle que la rodea.

No puedo imaginar que el cuerpo de Craig este yaciendo entre las llamas de ese infierno que seguía lanzando humo, deberás ansiaba que un aerodeslizador recuperara los cuerpos de los chicos en ese abismo. Mas que un mar parece un desierto por lo desolado que se encuentra.

Al seguir examino otra fuente que encontré, pero no hay agua dentro. Creo que otro fin de las rosas es apagar el olor de las bombas, estar expuesto a tremendo olor nos hubiera hecho morir aunque llegáramos todos los tributos a la mansión. Escrupulosamente puesto. Tengo que entrar en la mansión si quiero encontrar a Frevor, voy caminando por las orillas de esta para evitar los grandes espacios para evitar ser observado por las ventanas o algo parecido. Al llegar a la gran puerta (que solo era el gran marco) noto en el pasto de enfrente una cantidad exagerada de sangre. Como los ciervos cortados de sus patas pero esta huele a sangre humana y esta regada en una gran curva sobre el pasto pintado de escarlata, hasta entrar en la mansión dibujando una gran línea, como si hubiesen arrastrado a alguien sangrando.

Necesito algo más que vendaje para poder completar el torniquete que me había hecho en la pierna. Echo un vistazo mas y cuando alzo la mirada noto como su grácil cuerpo se mueve en mi dirección para envestirme como si no llevara un arco con ella. Los dos terminamos en el suelo y trato de liberarme para alcanzar el arma que se me ha ido de las manos, ella trata de someterme pero yo la golpeo en su cara con mi codo. Me voy incorporando cuando siento el arremete contra mi cuerpo nuevamente, terminamos barriendo todo el piso del área de donde estábamos para terminar en los arbustos de rosas. Ella rasguña mi cara pero yo no la dejo ganar a pesar de cómo se desenvuelve mi cuerpo con el de ella.

Cuando siento la hoja de un cuchillo sobre mi cuello comprendo que la batalla ha terminado y que me matara en cualquier momento, pero pasan los segundos en los que los dos nos quedamos completamente quietos.

— No te muevas — ordena en un mormullo.

— ¿Qué?

Me siento más prisionero de mi propio cuerpo que de ella, ¿Por qué no me mata aun? ¿Por qué razón quería que no me moviera? Estamos completamente escondidos entre los arbustos y la pared. Sin tomar en cuenta que ella es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí, algo en mí la obedece, pero no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto y ella repite las mismas palabras nuevamente.

Alguien más entra justo donde estamos nosotros para esconderse, veo cicatrices en su rostro de la misma manera de cuando lo vi robando comida a los profesionales. El se percata de mi presencia y se queda en la pared lo mas acurrucado posible, me mira con el seño fruncido y con su dedo índice sobre su labio me chitea. Me siento perplejo por tal situación, cuando todos estamos completamente rígidos para no hacer movimientos ni con las ramas, la tierra parece estremecerse, el cañón suena y escucho los rugidos provenientes del otro lado acompañados de los gritos de un chico.

Veo al frente y lo primero que puedo ver tras las ramas son las grandes piernas que terminan en unas patas con grandes pezuñas que se elevan casi dos metros del suelo, que sostienen el torso totalmente carnoso del muto. Fornido como el cuerpo de un gorila dejando arrastrar en el suelo sus manos tan enormes como sus pies, cuando voltea buscando algo veo sus ojos negros mientras de su hocico de lobo cae sangre, demasiada, como si fuese su baba .Veo la hinchazón que se eleva en su pecho como forma de un bulto que palpita como un corazón.

Estamos en frente del mismo Presidente Snow.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo! (Marina Cyrus)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

**_Siento los errores, disfruten la historia_** )

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

No parezco tener noción de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, porque cuando el muto voltea una vez más para seguir buscando victimas la sangre de su hocico nos salpica a todos, bañándonos completamente, y de la misma forma en que el jedor de las bombas me llega a los pulmones pienso en que los mutos que vimos rondando siempre por la ciudad también pudieron haber sido los mismos agentes de la paz, las cosas se van develando lentamente y por si solas, toda arma puesta aquí planeaba no dejar a nadie con vida, a mucha gente no le importaría tener un vencedor esta vez, es decir ¿Qué haría ahora ese…esos dichosos vencedores? Lo único que deseaban las personas que iniciaron estos juegos era venganza.

Todo esto es una trampa letal pero la perfecta arma para asesinar a los tributos se encuentra aquí, en nuestro último lugar de estancia.

Me sosiego para dejar de jadear, para guardar mas silencio. El presidente Snow jadea de la misma forma en que la sangre no deja de caer de su boca y sentir las manos frías de la chica en llamas me ayuda a recordar más las palabras del chico del Distrito 4, la historia del veneno, las llagas que sangraban en su boca. Desde luego esta es su réplica exacta de lo que llego a ser algún día: una persona hambrienta de acabar con más vidas, feroz para alcanzar sus objetivos y su reluciente piel blanca como las rosas que llevaba puestas. Al girar sobre su torso veo como las articulaciones se extienden por el gran bulto en su pecho, que es del mismo color plateado que es su piel, al notar cómo se infla levemente, noto que ese es su corazón.

Se agazapa para caminar en cuatro patas y olfatear yéndose sigilosamente por el pasto dejando la misma marca que vi en la entrada de la mansión, me pregunto cómo es que aun no muere por la sangre que sale de su boca, pero más que sangre debería ser algo parecido a la saliva del muto que apesta igual que la sangre. Las manos de la chica se tensan para liberarme cuando el muto se ha marchado hasta el otro extremo, yo tomo mi arma y me alejo en el manto de tierra pero como no veo reacción alguna en ellos dos, me quedo algo perplejo.

— Wil — articula cansinamente Frevor desde el otro extremo.

Hasta ahora todo lo que había acumulado es odio hacia la chica que tengo justo en frente, que no espera un gracias, solo me mira con ojos vacios; pero me había salvado la vida así que lo menos que podía hacer era no atacarla.

— ¿Están aliados? — pregunto en un débil susurro, al examinarlos a ambos veo casi la misma determinación, y me acomplejo mas por su juego de arco, carcaj y flechas, Katniss en la espalda y Frevor en la cadera descendiendo en diagonal sobre su espalda.

Ambos limpian la sangre de sus rostros con sus ropas, pero Katniss parece ser la

única que me mira con desaprobación, no le bajo la mirada.

— Esa cosa nos va a matar — se limita a responder, seria — tenemos que hacer algo para exterminarla.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los profesionales? — replico.

Por como tuerce el gesto puedo asegurar que al igual que yo debió haberse

percatado de que la presidenta no se rendirá hasta verla muerta.

— Se esconden como ratas desde la mitad de los juegos — se adelanta Frevor escupiendo la sangre que también entro en su boca.

Desde la última vez que él y yo les robamos comida, debió seguirles el rastro

manteniéndose cerca de aquí.

— Entonces hagamos un plan — dice finalmente Katniss.

— No pienso aliarme contigo — replico tratando de pararme.

— No pareces estar en condiciones de luchar tu solo — una simple mirada es lo que me dedica Frevor, yo lo miro de la misma forma para que se dé cuenta de que por su causa estamos aquí, pero quizá el no la odia tanto como yo — necesitamos acabar con esto, somos tres.

Efectivamente, ahora Frevor está centrado en la idea de que había que sobrevivir a cualquier costo, incluso si eso significa salir vencedores junto con Katniss, bien, puedo lidiar con ello. Me dejo caer nuevamente a la tierra para relajarme un poco, al acercarse Katniss toma mi pierna para examinarla.

— Puedes soltar tu arma — dice — solo veré tu herida.

Saca algo de vendaje de su mochila con algo de medicina en un pequeño frasco, tal vez su última porción y al ver más de cerca sus flechas algo se estremece dentro de mí, la primer tienda en la que estuve, ella estuvo ahí, lo sé por las flechas que son idénticas a la de la chica que intento matarme, y no es que haya un sinfín de arcos en la arena. Me ayudo, ¿habrá sido de ella ese paracaídas que encontré al inicio de la arena? No es que me coma la curiosidad, pero si no hubiese dejado ese panal incendiándose, digamos que confiaría un poco en ella o en su estabilidad mental, ahora no se si deberás quiere una alianza o al final nos borrara del mapa, pero si logro formar alianza con Frevor, entonces confío en su elección.

Al final relajo un poco más mis músculos y termina haciéndome un torniquete con una de sus flechas, aplicando la medicina y nuevos vendajes, tenía cierta gracia con ese tipo de cosas que al final siento que el dolor se va, desde luego, eso es solo mientras no me muevo, al tratar de caminar no puedo evitar cojear. Los rugidos del presidente no dejan de hacer que la piel se me enchine, sigue buscando presas para matar y lo más seguro es que también busque principalmente a Katniss.

— ¿Sabes la ubicación exacta de donde está Seilid? — pregunta Katniss a Frevor acomodando sus botas, si tenía información suficiente hasta para saber el nombre de su líder debió tratar de atacarlos más de una vez.

— Solo sé que se esconden bien — contesta — dentro es un laberinto.

Un rugido ensordecedor viene desde el otro lado, la criatura no logra quedarse quieta y no se puede confiar de los rosales para permanecer escondido.

— Necesitamos entrar — dice ella en un ruido desaprobatorio mientras se desliza entre los arbustos.

Frevor y yo la imitamos, no voy tanto a su misma velocidad, arrastrarse con esta pierna supone deberás un reto, no puedo pararme, ya que si lo hago me haría perfectamente visible y el presidente Snow vendría a arrancarme el cuello. Las podadoras salen nuevamente y riegan las flores en movimientos precisos de vaivén. Entramos por la gran puerta donde la sangre esta dibujada en una gran línea sobre el suelo, pero ahora sé que pertenece a la que salía de la boca del muto, así que una cosa es clara: dentro es tan peligroso como estar fuera.

Creo no necesitas darte cuenta que tal vez los otros mutos hubiesen sido menos peligrosos que este, desde luego, su piel se ve tan solida como una roca y no parece tener intenciones de parar a recuperar energías, su frenético movimiento por las afueras de la mansión lo deja claro. La combinación del ex presidente y cientos de mutaciones del Capitolio, podrían dar como resultado esto, 9 tributos que saben que no tienen oportunidad contra él, aun así sumaran fuerzas.

Puede sentirse lo acolchonado de la lana con la que está hecha la alfombra pese a las botas, y unas cuantas repisas contienen otro tipo de flores que jamás había visto, no olían, pero su color extravagante logra captar tu atención. Por nuestro camino se extienden demasiados pasillos donde esperaban puertas talladas en caoba, los profesionales podrían estar en cualquiera de ellas. Las lámparas que salen de la pared y las otras lámparas de araña que cuelgan en el techo, siguen dándole ese aspecto tan perfecto a la mansión.

Y en una de las puertas Katniss se detiene para abrirla a la fuerza.

— Déjame a mí — dice Frevor.

Se agacha y saca el cuchillo de su funda, para meterlo entre la cerradura y la pared, con un viejo fierro parecido a un pasador comienza a ondear dentro de la hendidura donde va la llave y pasados apenas unos segundos la puerta cede. El sin duda es uno de los mejores ladrones de comida que conocí en el distrito, pero nunca lo había acompañado a alguno de sus asaltos, si nunca fue descubierto, creo que ahora podía ver por qué.

Estamos en una pequeña oficina, donde libros de distintos colores y variedades descansan en estantes. Un escritorio, una silla acolchonada y unas cuantas cosas que hacían el lugar más hogareño, con clima antinatural a causa de la ausencia de ventanas.

Nos sentamos cada quien en su lugar, guardando un poco la distancia, trataba de no mirar a Katniss para evitar toda clase de recuerdos amargos que solo hacen que la bilis me suba hasta la garganta, aunque tampoco la pierdo de vista en caso de que quiera matarme a mi o a Frevor.

Comparten conmigo la poca agua que les queda, mientras el silencio parece propagarse en la habitación Katniss es la primera en alzar la voz:

— Necesitamos hacerlos salir, la criatura se encargara de ellos — nos mira a ambos esperando una respuesta.

— Como planeas que hagamos eso sin que la criatura nos mate a nosotros — replico en su mismo tono.

— Primero lo primero — se levanta del lugar de donde está sentada para mirarme con algo de determinación — averigüemos donde se encuentran y el resto me lo dejan a mí.

Sus palabras quedan flotando en el aire por un rato. Estaba en lo cierto, las paredes son tan gruesas que el sonido no las traspasa, desde hace un buen rato que ya no escucho al presidente Snow emitiendo sus rugidos. Cuando toma su mochila y empieza a ver entre todas sus cosas, analizo sus palabras, parezco llegar a la misma conclusión que Frevor, por que nos miramos mutuamente.

— Buen plan — admite el — pero dejas un espacio vacío en el trono.

Estábamos en lo cierto, con las pocas probabilidades que teníamos de que el muto terminara atacando solo a los profesionales podrían ser pocas o nulas. Pero a ella no podía interesarle eso, si su vida corre peligro, a ella no le importa.

— ¿Crees que les será fácil? — responde y la comisura de su labio se curvea.

Este era otro grito más hacia la presidenta, mutos, explosiones, el presidente Snow, ella los había burlado tan bien hasta ahora ¿y si podía seguir haciéndolo? Supongo que estábamos por averiguarlo.

Nos convertimos en una nueva alianza dispuesta a convertirse en los tres vencedores de los últimos juegos del hambre porque compartimos toda clase de información que cada quien ha reunido hasta ahora. Y poco a poco conforme las palabras salen de cada quien, pequeños detalles se desvelan, todos se cruzaron con los mutos (de ambos tipos), los profesionales fueron quienes hicieron los cortes en los ciervos, sino en todos pero si en la mayoría, pero sin antes quedarse con su dote de comida, ah…claro y que Seilid Corseb es la nieta del presidente Snow, creo que si lo analizo un poco esa niña se parece un poco a su tierno abuelo. Frevor estuvo solo desde el inicio de los juegos y descubrió de la misma manera que yo como explotaban las bombas, así como la atracción de los mutos por la sangre y al final menciona el canto de los otros mutos; yo actúo indiferente, Katniss parece

quedarse sin saliva al escucharlo, ¿los habrá oído también? ¿Qué decían su nombre? Por supuesto son otra de las cosas (como la del secuestro) que no puedo preguntar abiertamente a causa de la vigilancia.

Cuando es mi turno, entro en profundidad en los detalles cuando se trata del veneno de Petrarmiga y solo hablo un poco de mi alianza con los tres chicos que ahora están muertos, y al hacerlo solo pienso en como Bree me confió la vida de su hermano y yo lo vi cayendo a un precipicio. En lo que descubrí que eran hábiles cada uno de los profesionales, los que quedan de ellos.

Hay otro tributo que no pertenecía a su grupo, o al menos eso pensabamos, así que lo contamos como otro de los profesionales, aunque a pesar de su rostro en el aerodeslizador ninguno de nosotros se cruzo con el así que ignorábamos cualquier habilidad que tenga.

Al terminar de compartir nuestras ideas, comenzamos a trazar un plan que es fácil, dejar a la merced del Presidente Snow a los profesionales. Si todas las puertas estaban forzadas con cerradura, no sería conveniente dejárselo a Frevor, podría haber cualquier clase de trampa puesta por ellos, después de todo este es su territorio desde la mitad de los juegos. Pese a eso, no cuentan con suficientes cosas como para armar toda la mansión, desde luego la única idea que se nos ocurrió para sacarlos de donde quiera que estuvieran era como un cazador tratado de sacar a la liebre de su madriguera: con fuego.

— Lo esperaba — dice sarcástico Frevor — ya sabes, tu eres la de la lumbre.

— Llamas — corrige Katniss con un poco de humor.

En fin, incendiar la mansión no será labor fácil la única cosa que podríamos usar para lograrlo es la electricidad, eso era lo que teníamos que hacer.

Salimos de la habitación en busca de lo que podría ser, la planta eléctrica que se esconde aquí mismo. Al caminar guardamos la precaución de siempre, los sonidos se prolongan en eco cuando nos encontramos en un enorme pasillo conectado a varias ventanas que se desenvuelven en fila, dando como paisaje solo el gran abismo en el que se había convertido la arena. Cada quien con su respectiva arma, sus respectivos lugares tal y como un pelotón. Al caminar todos podemos observar como es de excéntrica la mansión del presidente, pinturas que mostraban solo

paraísos abstractos y monótonos, estatuillas de lo que parecían ser querubines sosteniendo copas las cuales tenían manchas de sangre, ignoraba si son parte de la estatua o el muto se había encargado de eso.

Entre señas, al escuchar cualquier cosa inusual nos cubrimos sobre los pilares que sobresalen de las paredes combinados con las cortinas de una seda muy suave, esta mansión es como un basurero de Coin, la presidenta se deshizo de todo lo perteneciente a Snow y lo puso aquí, así que en estos momentos la mansión podría estar adornada a su gusto y forma, es como una especie de burla hacia Snow, el que ronda en las afueras.

Los tres nos detenemos cuando Katniss se queda atónita.

— Síganme — se voltea sobre sus propios pasos.

— ¿Qué? — digo anonadado.

— Creo saber donde se encuentra — concluye.

Cuando comenzamos a retroceder en nuestros propios pasos, lo hacemos de manera apresurada para detenernos en una de las grandes puertas. Es demasiado grande como para ser derribada así que Frevor se encarga nuevamente, al entrar volvemos a cerrarla como si una puerta de caoba fuese a detener a una criatura de aproximadamente 180 kilogramos.

Cruzamos un gran pasillo corriendo, la chica acata su arco y flecha, como si estuviera llegando a un lugar donde sabría que no habría peligro. Seguimos hasta llegar a una nueva puerta que esta al final del pasillo un poco más pequeña que la que cruzamos hace poco, gira el pomo y la puerta cede. Nuestra reacción de asco es casi al mismo tiempo cuando el olor de cientos de rosas llega a nuestra nariz.

Creí haber dejado ese olor fuera de la mansión, pero me di cuenta de que ese olor me perseguirá a cualquier lado de ahora en adelante. El rojo, el tornasol y sobre todo el blanco se extienden por el gran invernadero que está en frente de nosotros y aquí igual hay regadoras las cuales se activaron pocos segundos después de nuestra entrada.

La chica se adelanta y al alcanzarla vemos como contempla desde un lugar, una banca común y corriente.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto.

Es una simple banca donde alguien que atendió este lugar tomaría un descanso, pero ciertamente tiene otro significado para ella.

— No es nada — responde. — sigamos.

Al pasar los grandes espacios de rosas llegamos a un vestíbulo que termina en un rellano y las escaleras siguen, el lugar es muy pequeño, incluso en esta parte no dejaba de tener una fina alfombra sobre el piso. Entramos a un cuarto fuera de lo común dentro de toda la mansión. Donde las paredes parecen menos gruesas, elaboradas de hormigón y solo hay macetas que adornan el lugar y al final esta una puerta plateada parecida a la de una caja fuerte pero más pequeña. Habíamos llegado a donde queríamos.

Al abrir la puerta las sirenas comienzan a sonar y el cuarto se llena del color rojo de una lámpara que emergió del techo.

— Abajo, ¡abajo! — grita la chica cuando las balas empiezan a rebotar en las paredes.

Me cubro mi cabeza con mi mochila cuando estoy en el suelo cubriéndome con la gran maceta que está en la esquina, mientras el sonido de varias balas se impacta contra todo el cuarto. Escucho quejidos de mis compañeros pero al final solo se hunden con un grito ahogado.

— Lo tengo — dice Frevor e inmediatamente las armas se esconden.

Me paro y lo veo dentro cerca de una computadora que esta adherida a la pared, donde hay un lector de tarjeta.

— No son tan complejos — ríe mientras enseña el mismo fierro con el que abría las puertas, pero al alzar su brazo veo dos impactos de las balas en esta y su esfuerzo lo hace quejarse.

— Yo me encargo — dice Katniss — tu ve el monitor.

Me quito mi mochila para que tome lo necesario para curar su herida y me acerco

a la gran pantalla que está en ese solo cuarto.

Entro en lo que podía ser el manejo de las regadoras, la producción de comida (la cual marcaba con grandes letras rojas que solo podrían significar una cosa: se había agotado) y finalmente el funcionamiento de la electricidad. Al hacerlo se despliega una lista de códigos seguido de encendido y apagado, procedo a desactivarlos todos y cada uno de ellos. Al final la luz se va en nuestra habitación para dar paso a una luz verde tenue, entro a otro lugar para medir la energía suministrada a cada lugar de la mansión. Si lo que buscábamos era provocar un incendio bastaría con elevar la energía hasta el máximo. Ya después repito lo mismo para llevar electricidad a todas las partes de la mansión. Manejar esto no es difícil, alguna vez llegue a usar una especie de emulador de un aerodeslizador, técnicamente, yo ya era un agente de la paz, solo me falto el renombre.

— Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso — dice Frevor.

— Lo hare — respondo.

La luz vuelve pero no hay indicios de explosiones o de fuego así que lo trato una vez más, pero ahora utilizo la electricidad de emergencia como algo extra y después hecho eso vuelvo a apretar los interruptores y se escucha como los circuitos comienzan a hacer corto justo arriba de nosotros así que en cualquier momento prenderían en llamas.

Volvemos en nuestros pasos para ir fuera de la mansión, antes de que el fuego nos tragara junto con ella. En los pasillos las lámparas estallaron dejando vidrios rotos por doquier así que ahora pisar donde sea emitía el crujido del cristal, y los demás cables se encuentran sacando chispas usando la energía con la que ellos mismos se molestaron en poner a nuestra disposición, sea así o no, había una trampa, no creyeron que saldríamos vivos de esa.

Nos detenemos en seco cuando el rugido viene justo de nuestras espaldas, ya después corremos lo más rápido hacia la salida. No hay señal de los profesionales durante el recorrido pero pronto ellos mismos se darán cuenta de que no hay lugar en donde esconderse y tendrán que salir al exterior justo como lo hacíamos nosotros. Al pasar por el corredor que lleva a la salida vemos una nueva marca de sangre en el piso que indica como el muto se anda paseando por dentro. Salimos y corremos hasta una esquina para escondernos dentro de los arbustos de flores, ya que dañamos el monitor que controlaba casi todo en la mansión las regadoras de

las flores ahora no se detenían así que empezaron a hacerse charcos en los lugares

en donde estábamos.

— Si nosotros ardemos… — dice en un susurro Katniss.

— …arderán con nosotros — sigo yo, la regreso a ver y la comisura de su labio se curvea.

— ¿Listos para unas cuantas propos? — dice burlón Frevor.

Todos estábamos preparados con nuestras armas listas para acabar con los profesionales que dejara vivos el presidente Snow antes de que las llamas hayan terminado todo este lugar. El humo saliendo por las ventanas se vuelve más espeso por unos lados, al norte y al sur de la mansión, ya después poco a poco el humo se propaga por toda la mansión y comprendemos que ya no queda mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que su única opción es salir.

Se escuchan gritos de dentro de la mansión, de una chica gritando algo ininteligible, después alguien más le contesta, después la criatura hace coro entre todos los gritos. Poco a poco vemos como los chicos corren apresurados hacia fuera de la mansión cubriendo su boca con sus propias prendas, son al menos 5 los que están ahí y siguen haciendo señas para que todos salgan de la mansión.

Sentimos que ha llegado el momento de atacar por cómo nos posicionamos cada quien pero a los pocos segundos un aerodeslizador pasa surcando el cielo dejando caer docenas de paracaídas que llueven por todo el jardín.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo! (Marina Cyrus)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

**_Siento los errores, disfruten la historia_** )

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

Todo empieza a mezclarse dentro de mí. Como vi a todos los tributos al inicio de la arena, como vi a los mutos destrozar a la chica, a Craig corriendo hacia mí y finalmente los números rojos, todo se mezcla para dar paso a la euforia que siento cuando me doy cuenta de que esta es la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Pero esta vez todos estamos acorralados, todos, junto con los profesionales que son 5 en total, el otro tributo no pertenece a su grupo y debe estar escondido en algún lugar. Parecen gritar lo mismo que todos estamos viendo en estos momentos, la mansión se está convirtiendo en un infierno así que no servirá de nada entrar a menos que quieras morir incinerado; pero lo mismo es aquí afuera, no hay lugar para escapar, al alzar una vez más la mirada el color plateado de todos los paracaídas que se dirigen al jardín me quedo perplejo.

Viro hacia Katniss y en su mirada esta lo mismo que en la mía: desesperación. De alguna manera ambos sabemos que pasara.

— Hey ustedes — murmura Frevor haciéndonos señas para tratar de pensar en algo rápido, cuando el primer paracaídas toca el suelo sabemos que el tiempo se nos ha terminado.

— Síganme — dice Katniss mientras corre para salir de los rosales.

Al salir los paracaídas no es lo único que nos mantiene lo suficientemente ocupados, poco después los profesionales gritan: ¡Ahí están! E inmediatamente Frevor y Katniss posicionan unas cuantas flechas en sus arcos para disparar en su dirección, en estos momentos ellos también saben que les conviene mas matarnos para ya después ocuparse de sus propios compañeros para terminar tres como al final de todos los juegos del hambre. En estos momento nosotros tenemos más valor que los paracaídas que contienen premios, pero ni siquiera ellos saben eso ¿o sí? Si la historia fue tal y como la escuche tal vez entre ellos debe haber alguien que sepa sobre las trampas de los paracaídas.

— Resguárdate — alcanzo a escuchar a Frevor mientras posiciona otra flecha más en su arco.

Me adelanto, con mi pierna en este estado y con mi arma no puedo hacer prácticamente nada. Corro hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, la única parte que parece ser la más segura de todo este lugar. La criatura brama una vez más pero esta vez el rugido ya no se escucha tan contenido, solo puede significar que hayo su camino para salir de la mansión.

Por donde quiera que mire solo están los arbustos de rosas blancas que rodean toda la mansión y las regadoras de césped que no paraban de regalarlas, pero ahora como todo se ha salido de control el agua no deja de salir provocando que se hagan charcos de lodo.

A mis espaldas escucho como la cuerda del arco se tensa demasiadas veces en los brazos de mis compañeros, no sonado el cañón, nadie ha muerto. La electricidad recorre mi cuerpo al ver lo siguiente: Mas paracaídas, que no dejan casi ningún espacio vacío de entre todos los lugares, todo lo que queda de la mansión no tardara en estar repleto de eso recipientes plateados porque el aerodeslizador no para de dar vueltas a la mansión, es como si estuviera dejando las trampas justo en los lugares donde nosotros estamos.

— Es uno de ellos — grita una chica pero no se refiere a ninguno de nosotros, porque en este momento somos todos ¿o no? Voltear y detenerme significaría mi muerte — ¡Miren! — exclama una vez mas y no puedo evitar mirar arriba.

Comprendo su conmoción mientras sigue gritando lo mismo porque de entre los paracaídas hay uno enorme; tanto como en el que recibí la noche en que matamos a Enobaria, Seilid, su líder comienza a alentarla para que se hagan de lo que sea que hay dentro, pero no solo a ella, si no fuera por el constante ruido de cosas ardiendo hubiese escuchado sus nombres y lo que sea que estuviese gritando.

— ¡Se marchan! — oigo vociferar a Frevor.

Al quedarme parado y voltear hacia el lugar donde cayó el paracaídas dorado veo como 2 tributos, una chica de cabello castaño y un chico de cabello negro se

acercan especialmente al gran paracaídas dorado buscando abrirlo de manera desesperada, al lograrlo sacan grandes trozos de carne.

Escucho el aerodeslizador detenerse justo arriba de nosotros y veo otros paracaídas caer. Seilid nos ve con furia desde el otro lado de la mansión y se marcha ¿creyó que pelearíamos por ese gran paracaídas? Mala jugada.

Al menos todos los demás paracaídas que se encuentran alrededor de los chicos que se acercaron a la comida estallan regando completamente de sangre todas las rosas blancas. Estamos a punto de alejarnos de la cadena de explosiones y de los paracaídas que están a punto de caer en nuestra zona pero inmediatamente estos también estallan llenando el cielo de nubes rojas, dejándonos ahí en el suelo, sintiendo el calor de las bombas en nuestras espaldas.

Alguien grita algo, un profesional, mis compañeros, me pierdo por unos momentos en los que el mundo parece estar viniéndose abajo, completamente, la mansión se torna inestable como en un temblor que demolerá el soporte de lo que sea que lo sostiene, fue casi de la misma manera que cuando el muto me azoto contra el asfalto pero ahora hayo dentro de mi boca la sangre, su sabor. Y el dolor que arrastra por todas mis articulaciones me deja tan rígido como el veneno de Petrarmiga.

— ¡Quédate! — me dice alguien.

Sus palabras tardan un poco para llegar a mí, siento como mi cuerpo es azotado de nuevo por la explosión que fue justo en mi oído izquierdo el que ahora zumba y eso es lo que poco a poco me hace volver: el dolor. Mi visión parece recuperarse de su inestabilidad pero ahora solo escucho muy poco, pero lo veo con la sangre corriendo de su sien de una herida reciente, Frevor.

Viene el mismo flaqueo contra mi cuerpo para levantarme y poco a poco mis piernas se van encargando por si solas de sostener mi cuerpo y veo a la chica diciendo más cosas. Mis sentidos parecen terminar de ponerse en sincronización a excepción de mi oído izquierdo que está caliente y cubierto de sangre, cuando los paracaídas estallaron convirtieron este lugar en algo nuevo lleno de grietas y ahora ni siquiera el verde y blanco saben hacerle diferencia, ahora el ambiente se ha transformado en algo que solo está cubierto por sangre, llamas y cenizas.

Estamos parados sobre un paramo de tierra que parece estar algo libre de lo que sea que hayan liberado las bombas, porque ahora la tierra parece piso volcánico y además de eso sigue tan caliente que inmediatamente el cuero de las botas comienza a derretirse, el agua de las regaderas parece estar tratando de acabar con eso. Tuberías que se han vuelto una fuente que lanza chorros de agua al cielo y termina bañándonos dejándonos con ese olor típico de agua del Capitolio.

— Demonios… — dice Frevor.

Lo veo mirando de perfil al otro extremo de la mansión justo donde explotaron los paracaídas que mataron a los tres profesionales, su hocico escurriendo sangre mientras parece oler los miembros de los chicos uno a uno como asegurándose de que deberás estuvieran muertos o en buen estado para ser comidos, no podía saber para qué atrocidades habían programado a este nuevo muto.

Hasta que su mirada se posa en nosotros es cuando sus fosas se contraen y nos enseña todos sus filosos dientes cubiertos del liquido escarlata, desde mi ángulo parece una sonrisa, por mas, humana y eso hace que la piel se me erice del miedo.

— Dispérsense — dice Katniss mientras toma una flecha de su arco — yo me encargo de él, el plan sigue siendo el mismo.

La criatura inmediatamente se agazapa para correr justo a donde estamos nosotros y Katniss hace lo mismo que la última vez que ellos dos estaban frente a frente, posiciona la flecha en su arco para apuntar donde se encuentra su corazón que se hincha sobre su piel cada vez que este late. La suelta, da justo en su corazón y la criatura ruge poniéndose en cuatro patas, una criatura totalmente erguida y ahora mide cerca de 10 metros y eso es lo último que mis ojos ven cuando volteo para seguir con mi camino.

El rugido de frustración de la criatura viene acompañado de uno más de dolor, su piel podría ser tan dura como la roca pero su corazón seguía siendo tan sensible como una hoja de papel.

— ¡Dame tu arma! — me pide el mientras extiende sus manos.

— ¿Qué? — me quedo estupefacto ¿acaso quería dejarme desarmado?

Nos detenemos mientras él se descuelga su carcaj de su cintura y me da su arco, dándomelo como cuidando de que este no se me fuera a caer de las manos.

— Sabes usarlo ¿no es así? — me dice, pero él sabe la respuesta así que no respondo, el me vio usar esta arma, me vio hacer nudos, desactivar trampas y cientos de cosas más.

— Yo me acerco a ellos — dice mientras amarra el carcaj de la misma forma en que él lo traía con cuatro simples flechas dentro — y tú te encargas de ellos mientras yo los desvió hacia la criatura ¿de acuerdo?— no sé si es la sangre la que aun me mantiene absorto en mis pensamientos pero algo está en claro, arriesgara su vida — ¿de acuerdo? — repite una vez más altisonante.

— De acuerdo — me limito a contestar y él se adelanta mientras yo le cubro la espalda.

En un momento no estoy en la arena ni consciente de que ahora tengo en mis manos el arco dorado y que es tan ligero como una pluma. En vez de eso, estoy justo en el lugar donde ocupe el lugar de Denna, donde ni siquiera a ella la pude poner a salvo y ahora él, se toma los mismos riesgos que como yo al inicio y eso me parece injusto, pero cuando escucho el sonido del metal blandiéndose con este mismo me doy cuenta que tengo que volver a la realidad pero me lo impide un poco la percepción de mi con la sangre saliendo de mi cabeza.

La chica de ojos grises, Seilid, tiene armas que solo vi pocas veces, porque desde luego muy pocos tienen la habilidad de usar esos instrumentos o mas mejor, de convertirlos en armas; estos eran ganchos plateados que eran tan grandes como sus manos, uno era puntiagudo por ambos lados y el otro tenía un gancho terminando también en una punta tan brillosa como el acero inoxidable, la veo en una batalla interminable contra Frevor que espera que le cubra la espalda. El termina en el suelo por culpa del gancho encaramado en su pie y las otras dos chicas aparecen con sus cuchillos de manera peculiar.

— ¡Aléjense! — me encuentro gritando mientras pongo dos flechas en el carcaj para asegurarme de tenerlas lo suficientemente a tiempo para acomodarlas y desde luego mi grito logra captar su atención y busco los blancos que eran letales y suelto la cuerda.

Una da en el hombro de la chica de cabello corto rubio pero la quita inmediatamente, pongo la otra flecha en el arco cuando escucho el chillido de Frevor siendo atravesado en su pierna izquierda mientras trataba de arrastrarse por el suelo « ¡Maldita sea! ¡Apresúrate a traer a ese imbécil aquí! » Pienso mientras escucho los alaridos del presidente Snow, Katniss debía estar sin salida en algún lugar que encontró por ahí porque desde hace un buen rato que escucho como los rasguños están insaciables contra la pared, como si estuviese escarbando el concreto.

Frevor se incorpora cuando camino para convertir a Seilid en mi nuevo objetivo, solo me quedan dos flechas en el carcaj. Una de las chicas se acerca con gran ímpetu en mi dirección, la que herí en el hombro pero la punta de una de mis flechas se encuentra rápidamente contra su pecho y cae derribada, muerta, el cañón suena y su compañera que hasta ahora no había notado que es su gemela por su gran parecido, queda atónita cuando mira a su gemela tirada con la flecha en el pecho, pero me sobresalto una vez más cuando el sonido del cañón viene nuevamente.

Desvió mi mirada al otro lado de la mansión donde proviene un posible alarido de victoria, Katniss está muerta. No se precisamente que es lo que me golpea en el pecho pero lo hace con la suficiente fuerza como para quedarme absorto por unos segundos lo cual me deja vulnerable ante las otras chicas que podían cortarme el cuello cuando quisieran, ¿pero qué es exactamente? Nunca desarrolle una especie de lazo efectivo hacia ella, ni estaba en mis planes hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así por dentro.

— ¡Huye! — me grita Frevor desde el otro lado mientras las zancadas de la criatura se dejan escapar por toda la mansión, en señal de que ahora viene por nosotros.

Lo ignoro, acomodo una de las dos últimas flechas en el carcaj para disparar a cualquiera de las tributos mortíferas que se encontraban atacando a mi amigo, lo suficiente para que huyera de ahí de todos modos yo con esta pierna no podría llegar a ningún lado.

¡Somos 5 solamente!

Nosotros y el otro chico el que seguro debió encontrar un punto siego entre todo este infierno y espera a que los tres vencedores sean proclamados, pero no me importa la cobardía del chico, si podía matar a Seilid y la gemela podía salvar a Frevor y salir de aquí. Suelto la cuerda pero la chica alza algo parecido a un escudo hecho con metal procedente de cualquier chatarra.

El muto llega ahí y me toma por sorpresa ver como hace a un lado al grupo de chicos que se encuentran peleando mandándolos en distintas direcciones arrastrando por el suelo, desde luego su objetivo no son ellos, sino yo. Me preguntaba si esta es la venganza de los vigilantes por haberlos amenazado de muerte, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía verse tan obvio, el brillo en los ojos del muto se vislumbra cuando ve mi arco y en un segundo entiendo, en uno de los intentos de que no se viera que esta trampa estaba dispuesta a matar a Katniss la hicieron con un propósito menos indecoroso pero igual de efectivo.

La criatura atacaría a cualquiera que tuviera un arco consigo ¿Qué tan mal podía verse eso? Quién sabe, pero esa es la especialidad de la criatura.

Sabía que no había escapatoria así que no me molesto en dar un paso atrás, solo cierro los ojos deseando que Frevor salga vivo de aquí, pero en vez de eso yo también salgo volando a un lado cuando escucho el viento de que algo paso rosando junto a mi rostro abro los ojos del golpe, veo como una flecha se inserta en su corazón dejando otro orificio donde la sangre emanaba en un liquido muy diminuto, como si esas injurias fueran apenas rasguños pero desde luego, eso son, la criatura solo se retuerce. Al ver de dónde proviene la flecha veo a la demacrada chica en llamas jadeando del otro extremo, entonces quien murió fue el chico.

La criatura ruge mostrando todos sus dientes y una piedra da justo donde se encuentra su ojo, la piedra la aventó Frevor, la criatura se pone rabiosa en ese segundo y voltea una vez más a donde se encuentran Frevor, Seilid y la gemela de cabello rubio.

— ¡Olvídate de la criatura! — le chillo a Katniss que al parecer tenía muy en serio la lucha contra la personificación del presidente Snow.

Frevor se abre paso para rodar por el piso y una flecha de Katniss va directo al cuello de la gemela dejándola vulnerable a la criatura que la toma con los dientes

para hacerla pedacitos con solo sacudir su mandíbula, se vuelve loco y sus garras se mueven a su alrededor haciendo volar a Frevor a los charcos de lodo, Seilid se estrella contra la pared y deja una línea roja conforme su cuerpo desciende. Pero el sigue vivo y finalmente somos tres.

…¿Las trompetas? ¡¿Por qué no suenan las trompetas?!

Pero en lugar de eso no sé si la sangre ya me segó lo suficiente o no vi cuando apareció el aerodeslizador, pero del cielo caen lo que parece ser el ultimo dote de paracaídas que les quedaban justo donde estamos todos. Desde luego ni a los vigilantes ni al muto parecen importarle que hemos llegado como los tres vencedores por que inmediatamente la criatura ruge nuevamente al aerodeslizador que se hace visible poco después, distrayendo al muto de nosotros tres.

— ¡Tienen que acabar con la tiranía de Snow! — dice una voz y veo a Plutarch Heavensbee — ¡Acaben con él y con su reinado de terror!

¿Qué?

Entonces, simbólicamente como los últimos vencedores tenemos que dar esto por terminado para siempre. Porque en realidad nunca acabo, y todo se vio interrumpido cuando Katniss apunto a la Presidenta Coin y la llegue a odiar tanto por eso que no puedo evitar mirarla y tomo la ultima flecha para posicionarla en su dirección, pero mi puntería se ve interrumpida cuando nuestro breve descanso termina y el muto se encuentra acechándonos nuevamente.

— ¡Los paracaídas! ¡Para eso son los paracaídas! — grita Frevor desde la espalda de Snow.

El muto parece dudar en quien hacer trizas primero, pero cuando recuerda para lo que fue programado va directamente hacia mi nuevamente. Entonces la lanza se entierra tan profundo en la pantorrilla de Snow que este chilla en un nuevo sonido gutural que viene de su boca, Frevor continua enterrando la lanza lo mas que puede y yo posiciono la flecha para dar directamente en su corazón provocando otra herida mas que no es tan visible como las otras pero con tantas heridas como esas ya debió haber perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre.

— ¡Sal de aquí! — me empuja la chica para que salga del campo minado en el que estamos parados y al verme vacilar por verlos a ambos ahí repite —: ¡Vete!

Cojeo hasta encontrarme sostenido de un gran pilar que está a pocos metros de ellos, me siento impotente y estúpido, estoy desarmado mientras Katniss utiliza sus últimas flechas para causar más heridas en su corazón, ¡Sus flechas! Recuerdo que tengo una de ellas en mi pierna y me la quito como puedo de entre todos los vendajes.

El torso del muto es tan carnoso que sus garras apenas alcanzan sus patas, así que Frevor está ahí usando toda su fuerza para enterrar el pico mientras Katniss dispara directo al corazón.

— Sal de ahí, ¡rápido! — grito cuando veo uno de los paracaídas iluminarse detrás de el.

Finalmente tengo la ultima flecha en mis manos y la posiciono en el arco mientras los veo a ambos corriendo, la criatura está dispuesta a alcanzarlos con sus garras pero uno de los paracaídas que está cerca se me adelanta y salgo una vez más suspendido por el aire, quiero posicionar la flecha nuevamente cuando veo como la garra llega a la pierna herida de Frevor, Katniss se percata de ello pero es demasiado tarde cuando da un brinco para salir de ahí pero yo al contrario me encuentro balanceándome para ir ahí adentro aun significara mi propia muerte, gritando.

Pero el resto de los paracaídas estallan y con ellos suena el cañón que anuncia la muerte de mi amigo.

La explosión a alcanzo parte de mi y siento como parte de mi torso está ardiendo pero aun no estoy muerto por que el dolor se propaga por todo mi cuerpo dejándolo ahí tirado.

— ¿Wil? — dice una voz y espero que sea él, pero es la chica en llamas que inmediatamente se convierte en la imagen de Denna.

Ahora alejado de ella, y verlo a el morir frente a mis ojos me siento vano de todas las esperanzas que yo mismo cree desde un principio. Tal vez Denna puede estar

muerta y me hicieron creer que seguía viva para asegurarse de que no me volvería loco aquí dentro pero ahora eso no importa, me siento tan ido y concentrado en el teñido ámbar del cielo, que no me doy cuenta de nada hasta que un último sonido me atrapa.

Las trompetas suenan y el chirrido de otra cosa viene con ellas, al principio veo la mitad de su rostro empapado de sangre, distingo el delgado tubo metálico atravesándole el estomago a Katniss Everdeen, en una posición muy forzada, después la imagen se vuelve más nítida y veo que Seilid no murió, está ahí estirando el brazo para alcanzar bien a la chica en llamas, ella se estremece de pies a cabeza y cae ahí, cerca de mí.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! Me llena de orgullo presentarle a los vencedores de los últimos juegos del hambre — dice la voz de Plutarch que parece vacilar por lo recién sucedido, tal como yo, tal vez como todos — ¡Wilbert Devonhall… y Seilid Corseb!

Parece atragantarse para evitar no decir que la chica en llamas acaba de morir y que el cañón que sonó hace pocos minutos en realidad fue de la chica rubia y no de Seilid que no esta tan muerta, ahora se encuentra tan sonriente y da saltitos de felicidad por haber escuchado su nombre.

La sangre de la chica en llamas llega a mis manos, de la misma manera viene el olor de las rosas blancas que aún quedan y con todos estos, vienen los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Todos esos juegos del hambre, donde solo había un solo vencedor, sin importar que, hasta los numero 74 pero hasta entonces todo seguiría siendo igual y lo hubiera seguido siendo. Me encuentro estirando mis dedos para recuperar la flecha y ponerla nuevamente en el arco, la flecha con la que no pude salvar a Frevor y la direcciono justamente hacia la chica que no para de dar saltitos, pero ella no me nota por que está muy ocupada en su bailecito de victoria, desde el suelo la contemplo una vez mas y digo su nombre, como era de esperarse ella voltea instintivamente y la flecha da justamente en la cuenca del ojo que aun parecía tener en buen estado. La gran curva parece quedar dibujada en su rostro cuando cae muerta al suelo.

— Felices últimos juegos del hambre — son mis últimas palabras.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo! (Marina Cyrus)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Holaa! Aqui otro capitulo!**_

_**Escrita por: Bryan R. Miller, tengo su permiso para publicar esta historia. Algunos personajes son de la autoria de Suzanne, y otras de Bryan.**_

**_Siento los errores, disfruten la historia_** )

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Puedo sentir que me estoy ahogando en mi propia sangre, estoy mal herido, me estoy quemando vivo y siendo sinceros, no me importa mucho si el aerodeslizador llega a tiempo o no. Además quedar como el único que salió vivo de las dos centenas de tributos que entraron a la arena me hace sentir totalmente como una escoria, como me abrí paso entre todos los chicos que solo buscaban salir de aquí al igual que yo para encontrarse nuevamente con sus seres queridos.

Pero acaso, ¿ese no era mi objetivo también? Puedo sentirlo tan bien como la playera que ahora se quemaba a causa de las explosiones que se propagaron hace poco y puedo sentir como la parte quemada es justo donde se encuentra el boceto de Frevor, donde Valer lo tomo como una de mis fortalezas y desde luego que lo fue, de no ser por el ahora hubiera estado muerto, además de él, los chicos con los que me encontré, Bree, Sawyer, el pequeño Craig y hasta la chica en llamas termino ayudándome. Ya no tengo abiertos mis ojos pero escucho claramente como las pinzas de los aerodeslizadores bajan y toman a cada uno de los cuerpos que se encuentran a mi lado.

Con las fuerzas que me quedan estoy gritando pero lo mas probable es que no me dedique mas que a mascullar, no importa lo que haga o diga siento como voy flotando por los aires cuando al fin aterrizo en una plataforma metálica y siento el frio en mi espalda. No sé si son horas las que pasan antes de que sienta como un artefacto se deshace de toda mi ropa y varias manos empiezan a tocar todas las heridas que tiene en mi cuerpo. Siento todo mi cuerpo completamente hinchado cuando al menos 3 agujas de desprenden de mis brazos, pero después vienen otras que sueltan un analgésico que parece mezclarse con lo que sea que me hayan inyectado primero y entonces mi sangre se vuelve pesada y yo, alguien prácticamente muerto.

No puedo evitar gemir del dolor que siento y eso se convierte en mi todo, me olvido del mundo e inmediatamente estoy vagando por un universo totalmente vacío para aterrizar en plumas del mismo color de la nada. Mis ojos parecen

abrirse una vez más porque después de eso estoy viendo a todos los chicos de la arena, pero justamente a todos, como si estuviera de nuevo en el estadio de inauguración. Vestidos de manera elegante pero ahora lo que cambia es que tienen las heridas que les causaron la muerte, desde luego algunos rostros me resultan familiares y son los que me rodean hasta que se van perdiendo entre todos los rostros que yacen hasta el fondo, los que no conozco.

Al llegar a este nivel mi pecho empieza a contraerse y me doy cuenta de que la medicina a terminado de hacer su efecto porque me siento tan vacio en mi interior que no puedo evitar llorar, pero mi cuerpo quedo tan insensible que ni siquiera eso soy capaz de hacer. Sus imágenes van desapareciendo poco a poco con un ligero resplandor blanco que me está dejando ciego así que tapo mis ojos con mis brazos para evitar el dolor que también me producía ese destello.

— ¡Paren! — les grito.

Instintivamente abro los ojos y me encuentro mirando el techo blanco pero lo que no cambia es que los destellos continúan, es como despertar de una pesadilla para estar justamente en otra pero al ver las sombras y los artefactos médicos descansado en una repisa metálica me doy cuenta de que he vuelto del infierno de la morflina, el destello viene una vez más.

— Sédalo…— ordena una voz.

— No — digo con un hilo de voz.

¿Me están fotografiando? ¿Los médicos quieren un recuerdo de cómo me veía en este estado? Claro que no y no se trata de alguna especie de tratamiento para ver mis estímulos, por que el flash no le hace ningún cambio a mi cuerpo.

Al final una sustancia más corre por mis venas y la noche me vuelve parte de ella, pero no es solo eso, no me sedan completamente para darme otra dosis de morflina. No estoy lo suficientemente ido para darme cuenta de cómo el alboroto en mi habitación no se detiene y eso solo me hace sentirme más desesperado, porque al final de cada dosis parecen repetir el proceso una y otra vez o al menos así lo siento yo.

No puedo hacer nada contra mi curación, no puedo siquiera protestar para que me dejaran despertar, entre todas las cosas irreales, vienen las voces de las personas

que son allegadas a mí y el terror me invade al pensar que pueden estar ahí, muriendo conmigo.

— Quédate.

« No quiero » le respondo a la voz de Frevor.

— Quédate.

« ¡No! » le contesto a la voz de Denna que se une.

Quiero despertar y salir corriendo de ese lugar, irme a algún lugar muy lejos de aquí donde no haya gente. Mientras menos contacto con alguien, mejor, pero desde luego el tratamiento no para, hasta que el dolor en mi sien disminuye y como me queman la espalda para que desaparezca la marca que me dejo el muto y ni hablar de la quemadura que tiene mi torso que se estremece con lo que sea que le estén echando encima y además de eso tengo que soportar el hedor de la medicina proveniente del Capitolio, ¿acaso no veían que ya estoy muerto? Que probablemente serian pocas las cosas que me ayudarían a levantarme de aquí.

Vencedor de los últimos juegos del hambre…

— Gane los juegos del hambre…

La frase suena tan vacía, como todo a mi alrededor ¿y que con eso? ¿Qué gane? ¿Acaso no estaba ganándome bien la vida en el nueve con mis escasos intentos de llevar comida a casa? Desde luego que lo hacía pero al momento de decidir venir a esta guerra todo cambio, más bien, perdí todas las cosas que apenas tenía y me aborrezco por ello.

Las siluetas blancas son sustituidas con los avox que me traen comida que no deba ser masticada como purés de algunas verduras, los cuales no se molestan en parar los ataques de histeria que me dan de vez en cuando, además con las esposas que me han puesto en mis manos y pies están seguros de que no lograre moverme a menos que me arranque las extremidades y eso es lo que provoca que tengan que sedarme durante varias horas. Las heridas se van para que yo termine provocando unas nuevas pero al final un punto de mi mente que aun es prudente me permite volverme estable.

Al cabo de varios días (o eso me pareció a mi) estoy completamente curado, sin contusiones, la ruptura de nervios en mi pierna, los raspones en todo mi cuerpo y la quemadura de todo mi torso y desde luego mi mente, pero la medico que me atiende insiste en que aun tenga puestas las esposas y no la culpo, cualquier cosa en el ambiente basta para que me ponga gritarle hasta a los objetos inanimados, ahí es cuando el gran hombre de cabello rojo puntiagudo llega muy tranquilo a donde estoy yo, solo.

— Aquí, nuestro gran ganador — dice en palabras que si pretende sonar alagador, para mi suenan mas a un insulto.

— Cállate — digo apretando los dientes.

Sabe que corre peligro así que esta al menos un metro alejado de mi cama.

— Mas personas quieren verte — me dice, yo me limito a buscarle la mirada, la cual parecía mirarme con algo de indulgencia — están justo afuera ¿pueden pasar?

— Si — murmuro.

Fue como un acto de magia, como si Valer hubiera chascado los dedos, pero no, yo lo hice, esta claro que las figuras que entran solo estaban esperando mi aprobación con el oído aguzado a la puerta. Vick, Octavia y Lawrence mis tres estilistas.

Valer parece querer advertirles a las tres siluetas saltarinas que no se acerquen, pero estos vienen a mi buscando darme besos y abrazos, no hago nada más que tolerarlos hasta que me dan mi espacio, me miran con un brillo singular en sus rostros, mi mentor parece ser el único que no quiere llorar de verme, pero la verdad es que no me importa.

— Me odian, ¿no es cierto? — les digo.

No me molesto en guardar discreción, a partir de ahora si quieren o no meterse en problemas con la presidenta será su problema, no el mío.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — chilla Octavia en un sollozo.

— Katniss está muerta — digo.

Todos arrancan a unas pequeñas risitas que encienden rápido mi ira y les grito improperios para que dejen de hacerlo, la figura blanca aparece de inmediato a mis

espaldas y Valer le hace una seña para que se marche, cuando el seguro de la

puerta suena es cuando dicen.

— Wil, jamás te hubiésemos dejado expuesto aun así Katniss hubiese muerto antes — dice firme Valer.

Me volteo para ver a los estilistas que a un día pertenecieron a la chica que me miran con expresión seria pero después Lawrence dice:

— Y no, no te odiamos — me guiña un ojo.

Inmediatamente como ven que relajo los músculos mis estilas se emocionan con los detalles de cómo toda Panem vivió los últimos juegos del hambre y de cómo afecto a todos el enfrentamiento de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, todo, absolutamente todo pero desde su perspectiva todo lo hicieron sonar divertido e incluso cómico.

— ¿Y creen que fue gracioso ver morir a Sawyer y a Frevor? — digo en una risa muy sarcástica.

— Claro que no Wil — me dice Valer poniéndome una mano en mi hombro pero yo la retiro rápidamente.

La atmosfera del lugar se ve interrumpida cuando una figura menuda con peluca azul celeste entra en la habitación hasta llegar a donde yo me encuentro para hacer lo mismo que me hicieron los estilistas, no sé cuántos abrazos mas puedo soportar pero no daré aviso, la próxima mis dientes se encontrarán con cualquier miembro de su cara. Y además si ella se encuentra aquí solo puede significar una cosa, cuando me recuperara saldré a dar el tour de la Victoria y dar más de una docena de entrevistas y eso logra asquearme lo suficiente.

— Váyanse — digo en un sollozo y no me puedo controlar.

— Wil pero he venido aquí a…— dice Effie.

— ¡Ya se a que has venido! Ahora váyanse — le grito.

Cierro los ojos mientras mis mejillas se humedecen más y la sien parece taladrarme cada vez que una lágrima sale de mis ojos, todos comienzan a salir en silencio mientras que el único que se queda es Valer.

— No te abandonaremos Wil — dice mientras presiona unos botones en la pared he inmediatamente mis manos quedan libres — lo necesitaras.

¿A qué se refería con eso? No me da tiempo de preguntárselo cuando desaparece por la puerta y me quedo completamente solo.

Me quedo meditando durante unos segundos en cómo me presentare durante a las cámaras en los próximos días, en como posiblemente me hagan preguntas respecto al Capitolio y en que me guie para ganar los últimos juegos del hambre y también, en como asesine a mi compañera vencedora con tal de hacer todo más justo, pero ¿Para quién exactamente? Creo que solo era para mí, que no pude evitar enloquecer en esa clase de ambiente, que me volví un monstruo.

Tenso mis músculos gracias a que ya no tengo las esposas de mis manos pero cuando siento la presencia de alguien más en el salón me vuelvo rápido. No es ningún doctor, ni un avox, ni siquiera algún atolondrado de mis estilistas. En frente de mi esta Denna, contemplando con las manos aferradas a su pecho, con sus ojos llorosos y demacrados a causa de varias noches en desvela, busco alguna herida en su cuerpo lo que sea y la veo muy bien, perfecta, con un simple atuendo típico de pantalón y camisa.

No hace falta que hable para darme cuenta de que no es la morflina el que me está causando alucinaciones, se acerca a mí a paso temeroso hasta que yo digo su nombre se lanza directamente hacia mí para derribarme sobre la cama. La estrujo mas contra mi pecho y siento como mi pecho se acelera y al mismo tiempo baja de ritmo, al tocarla me siento débil, fuerte, dichoso, triste, al final encuentro refugio de todo eso en sus labios que siguen siendo tan suaves como la ultima vez, con un ligero sabor a naranja.

— ¿Estás bien? — soy yo el que pregunta mientras la tengo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

— Claro — responde.

Hay un momento en que sus lagrimas se vuelven mías y ella entiende mi frustración, nuestro amigo de la infancia esta muerto y no hay nada que ambos pudiéramos hacer solo esperar a que la angustia se pasara lo suficiente como para separarnos el uno del otro, en un punto de mi mente agradecí a Valer por haber

soltado mis manos, no sé en qué clase de ataque entraría esta vez si me hubiera sentido tan prisionero de estos artefactos.

Me encuentro diciéndole lo mucho que lo sentía, me encuentro diciendo muchas cosas que solo ella entiende, que solo nosotros dos podemos compartir. Aprieto más mis ojos para olvidar todos los recuerdos de la arena.

Alguien entra perturbando el ambiente y sé que han venido a sedarme una vez más e inmediatamente con ambas manos empiezo a alejar de cualquier manera a los médicos, tengo miedo de despertar y no encontrar a nadie, pero al final Denna se queda estrujando mi mano y así la noche vuelve una vez más a mí.

Cuando despierto son dos las personas que me acompañan, Valer y Denna, se encuentran platicando mientras aun siento la mano cálida de ella sobre la mía y al notar el ligero temblor en mi mano voltea a verme rápido.

— Quiero volver al nueve — despabila mi lengua, así que lo repito nuevamente — ¡Quiero volver al nueve!

— No intentes armar un alboroto a menos que quieras que te duerman de nuevo — me aconseja Valer en un susurro.

No entendía por qué hablaba así, aun fuera de noche no había nadie más aquí y las paredes son lo suficientemente gruesas como para evitar el paso del ruido.

— Pero quiero irme — protesto en tono de suplica.

Valer es de las pocas personas en la que sabía que podía confiar para pedirle este tipo de cosas y estoy seguro de que me ayudara pero por como arruga la cara me doy cuenta de que no puede sacarme del hospital, no entiendo por qué, todas mis heridas están curadas, solo que de vez en cuando mi pierna arde y el dolor vuelve a mi sien pero de manera menos intensa.

— Wil — comienza Valer como tratando de hacerme entrar en razón — después de una entrevista podremos marcharnos al nueve ¿de acuerdo?

Como sé que mis alternativas son nulas tengo que aceptar y la chica aprieta mas su

mano sobre la mía, yo se lo devuelvo.

— Mañana será la entrevista a mediodía, así que tendremos que sacarte aquí en la mañana — me dice.

El seguro de la puerta rechina e inmediatamente un rebelde se encuentra saludando a Valer tal y como alguien de un rango alto, mantienen la distancia y se encuentran diciéndose cosas en cuchicheos que me son imposibles de oír, pero por como el rebelde se encuentra hablando se que está pidiendo unos cuantos segundos para que abandonen el cuarto.

Por como Valer rezonga se que se está oponiendo a irse, probablemente porque en esos momentos debate mi vida con el uniformado, como entre las peleas que escuche mientras estaba sedado, ignoro la presencia del rebelde, los únicos que rondan por aquí son los avox y los médicos.

— Salga ahora — le espeta.

— Lo hare — me dice — pero la chica se queda.

— No, tiene que salir de aquí — dice nuevamente.

— Ella es la que evita sus ataques — le dice serio pero algo embravecido — si el chico sufre otro será su responsabilidad.

No entiendo de que hablan pero Valer esta en lo cierto, mis ataques disminuyeron desde que Denna esta aquí conmigo, el rebelde parece vacilar y se retira rápidamente con el rabo entre las patas y Valer se acerca a paso apresurado a nosotros dos.

— Relájate — es lo único que me dice y desaparece por la puerta.

Por los ruidos que escucho se que justo fuera está esperando el agente de la paz con el que estaba discutiendo hace unos momentos pero escucho otras voces provenientes del mismo lugar como negociando algo y risitas de vez en cuando, miro a Denna anonadado y antes de sentarme en la cama entran dos uniformados que se ponen justo en frente de mi cama en una posición rara, como si hoy fueran a cuidarme cada segundo, hacen una X con sus armas y la siguiente figura que se pone justo en frente de mi cama es una mujer de cabello muy liso, con el uniforme de la presidencia, tardo unos segundos para reaccionar quien es pero al ver como sonríe la veo nuevamente, a la Presidenta Coin la fundadora de los últimos juegos del hambre y encontrarme con sus ojos grises me hace especular rápidamente que algo va mal, muy mal.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto, NO olviden los Reviews!**_

_**Si no veo reviews, pensare que no os gusta la historia, y dejare de publicarla, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca de la historia.**_

**:D**

**Siganme en twitter: "emelmarinaCyrus" doy Followback**

**Tengo Goodreads, agreguenme! con el mismo pseudonimo! (Marina Cyrus)**


End file.
